Rumt Sa
by re-Jecht-ed
Summary: chapter 20... omg! Rikku and Auron find themselves falling into an inexorable love... but can they quell their inner conflicts long enough to confess their affection to each other? -lol yes obvs.
1. If we can't find a way out of these prob

Intro/Note thing:

**REVAMPED**

1. This is/was only my second piece of fanfiction. It's way better than the first, but… don't expect too much… I don't like my writing style very much, but I am humbled that some of you do. I chose to re-do parts of it because I just hated them. A LOT. Nothing /major/ changed, just some wording, and descriptions. Don't bother re-reading the whole thing, if you are concerned about that, the plot and whatnot stays the same.

2. I had originally planned to leave this as a one-shot, but I (and the reviewers :D) changed my mind so it will be insanely long and multi-chaptered, stretching from here ((in the Thunder Plains)) to the end of the game. And, yes, you will need to learn Al Bhed or find yerself a translator thingy, like this: www. Pixelscapes .com / twoflower / albhed :cough, CHEATERS, cough:

3. You know what I realized only a couple moths ago? That I am a huge oblivious loserface. If you paid any attention to point 2, you would know there are parts in Al Bhed. The title is one of these parts. Rumt Sa. …translates to "Hold Me" (yeah. Too much fluff for me, too.) I honestly did not even think once about the fact that there is a Savage Garden song of the same title. … yeah! My other little one-shot-dealy was also named (purposely, though) after a SG song… So, starting now (because I was a huge 7th grade SG fangirl) the lyrics are going to be the chapter titles, and you can see similarities between the song and the story. Maybe. Anyway, I do have a tendency to ramble on, which is one reason why the story is so damned long. Oh yeah, offensive language occurs now and then. Deal.

4. This is Auron/Rikku centric. (Well, dur.) If you don't like it… save all of us the headache and just leave now, please. Subjective flames will only be used to roast marshmallows while I type out the next chapter. However, If you plan to criticize me on more intelligent manners, such as writing style, grammar, etc, please do, I humbly accept complaints. I also endorse leaving me some flippin' sweet reviews, or just talking with me on email, LJ/GJ, or a chat program. 3 :D

5th and final: I don't own any copyrights on these characters or places, and I don't mean to infringe on those copyrights which are not mine.

**START:**

_Hey, yeah  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places _

I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man

Hey, yeah  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring?  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe

I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man

Do you remember not long ago?  
When we used to live for the nighttime  
Cherish each moment?  
Now we don't live we exist  
We just run through our lives  
So alone  
That's why you've got to hold me

Hey, yeah  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places

I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man

Hold Me : Savage Garden

Chapter 1:** If we can't find a way out of these problems…**

**Crash**

Two blinding bolts of light slammed into the nearby lightning tower simultaneously. Even though the Guado had told Yuna's party the worst part of the storm was over, the squall had hardly relented. In fact, the lighting seemed to be getting stronger, and more frequent.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Wakka laughed, poking fun at Rikku, who was obviously miserable. She had long been terrified of lighting and thunder, and being stuck in an endless plain of it with people who really don't care wasn't making life any easier for the poor girl. Lulu scolded Wakka for his insensitivity, while he shrugged it off casually.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…" That last deafening crash and Wakka's tease had been the last straw, now Rikku's nervous laughter echoed dully in the static air.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Wakka asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Rikku continued to laugh tensely, ignoring Wakka's questions.

Another bolt of lightning struck nearby, sending Rikku to her knees in exasperation and fear. She covered her head with hear arms, crying out, "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder!" She pointed to a makeshift building ahead of them "Let's go rest over there! Please?" She begged.

Auron rolled his eye heavily and glared at Wakka for taunting Rikku to her breaking point. He knew that if they stopped now, it would be nearly impossible for them to get her going again. Wakka avoided Auron's glare and nervously attempted to straighten his vibrant red-orange hair. It was being battered by the pouring rain, yet most of it had remained in its upright-and-locked-position.

Once he was sure Wakka was comprehending his wordless message, Auron tried to reason with Rikku "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." He said. But trying to reason with Rikku is like talking to a wall, and she was too far removed to acquiesce.

Tidus shook his head like a golden retriever, sending water droplets flying everywhere. "Well, what now?" He asked, looking concernedly towards the young girl. Even though he hardly knew her, she was like a sister to him.

Auron sighed and commanded the group to continue onward. If they couldn't get her to talk, they could get her to move. Once they got to the old building, though, Rikku stopped just outside and refused to go anywhere. The rest of the party ignored her and trudged right on past.

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" Rikku offered, faking a desperate smile.

While she did manage to get a passing glance from a couple of them, Auron refused to give in.

"I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?"

He was NOT going to succumb.

"I'm too young to die!"

_'Her pleas are all in vain, I am not turning back.'_ Auron resolved to himself.

"You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!"

_'Her insults don't hurt… just continue, Auron…'_

"Are you having fun doing this to me?"

"Fine, we rest." Auron calmly closed his eyes in frustration, reluctant to give in to Rikku's whining. Oh, how he hated defeat. "She's worse than the storm." He added bitterly.

So, much to Auron's dismay and Rikku's delight, the group sought temporary shelter at Rin's Travel Agency. Rikku made no outward notion of delight, in fear of further agitating the stoic guardian, and rushed inside, exhaling deeply. _The storm was only getting worse anyway_. Rikku consoled herself.

Auron sighed impatiently. _Rikku's constant whining was driving me insane; it probably would have been more of a problem than just resting anyway_. He told himself to excuse his surrender. _At least this way we will all be well rested for the next day._

Inside, Rikku cowered in one corner, praying no more lightning would flash, while the rest of the group scattered around the lobby. Yuna, however, seemingly distracted, had disappeared down the hallway into one of the rooms. When Tidus tried to follow her, she hardly made notice and avoided talking to him. He was confused at her distant behavior, but he decided it would be wiser to let her be.

"What's wrong with Yuna?" Wakka pondered when he watched Tidus' rejected return.

Lulu shrugged "It's not like her… I'll go see." With that, she walked down the hall and into Yuna's room.

Rin entered the lobby and greeted the travelers. He commented on the weather, trying to make small talk, but no one was really in the mood for it. He was about to leave, when he noticed the crimson clad warrior standing off by himself.

"Sir Auron?" He inquired in disbelief.

Auron faced him, reluctantly.

"I wonder if you remember me?" Rin asked, seeming to search Auron's scarred face for the answer to some long lost riddle.

"Yes… I should thank you." Auron said, trying to be discreet. He didn't want the other guardians to know anything more than what was necessary about his past… it was… a bit of a sore spot for him, to say the least. Rin attempted to continue the conversation and press Auron for more details, but Auron politely broke him off, saying he would "rather drop that subject." Rin looked at him suspiciously, bowed, and left the room.

Not long after, Lulu returned to the lobby, saying that Yuna was under a lot of stress and just needed to rest for a bit.

"You gonna stay with her?" Wakka asked.

"Yes. Yuna wishes it," Lulu turned to Kimahri, "Oh, she also asked Kimahri to stay with her as well." The blue Ronso nodded and accompanied Lulu to Yuna's room.

"You see, Kimahri is kinda like Yuna's step-father, ya?" Wakka explained to a jealous-looking Tidus "When Yuna's father, Braska, died it was Kimahri who brought her to Besaid and raised her. Lu, Chappu, and I were like her siblings, but Kimahri has always been her guardian and trusted confidant."

"Ahhh…" Tidus mused in false contemplation, he didn't care what Yuna's reasoning was; he just wanted to be with her.

"Well, anyways, I'm kinda tired myself, so I'm gonna hit the sack now, k?" Wakka yawned, patting Tidus on the shoulder and heading into the adjacent room. "You just turn in whenever you're ready, but don't stay up too late, long journey to Macalania tomorrow, ya?"

Tidus nodded and gazed back into the lobby. He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep just yet, but he certainly was bored enough. He noticed Auron sitting on the couch, flipping though an Al Bhed primer, while Rikku still hovered in her little corner, paralyzed with fear. Lightning struck, louder than usual, and Rikku squealed and swore in Al Bhed. Tidus held back a laugh, it was rude to laugh at others misfortune… he attempted to strike up a conversation with Auron, who was apparently more interested in learning one letter in Al Bhed than anything Tidus could possibly have to say.

Sighing in defeat, Tidus retreated to the room he was to share with Wakka.

Rin returned to the lobby once Tidus had departed. "Sir Auron." Auron gazed up from his 'reading'.

"So what _have_ you been doing these past ten years?" Auron gave him an icy glare, but Rin retained his cocky smirk. "Now that no one else is around, would you please tell me…? I am most interested."

Auron glared at Rin, trying to formulate a plan to keep the past shrouded in mystery. Rin probably knew the most out of anyone else in Spira, and Auron erally didn't feel like letting him know any more.

"I've been keeping a promise to a friend." He said, reluctant to reveal even that.

Rin arched an eyebrow, "I see…" He knew Auron was keeping secrets and he was determined to drag it out. "Can you tell me more?" He pressed, his voice implying that it was more of a demand than a question. Auron sensed Rin's determination, and racked his brain for a way to avoid it.

Outside, a snap of lighting illuminated the plains and the thunder roared again. Rikku squealed and feel to her knees, her hands protecting her head from the dangers of… thunder. Auron smirked. The perfect excuse. With his eyes, he nodded in Rikku's direction, letting Rin know that his lips were sealed in the presence of other company. "I see." Rin said, his excitement quickly fading, disappointed than he would not be able to get a response form the mysterious man.

"Rikku! Fuimt oui seht mayjehk Sir Auron yht E tu tecclic cusadrehk?" Rin asked her. She gave him a look of terror.

"E lyh'd suja! E's yvhyet uv mekrdhehk… E's hut kuehk yhofrana… tuh'd syga sa pa ymuha!" She demanded in a panic.

Rin exhaled shortly. "Veha." He was now doubly disappointed. He turned back to Auron. "We all have our secrets. I believe Rikku has a few of her own."

Rin gave them both a smug grin and bit them goodnight, turning on his heel, and retreating to his private sleeping chambers.

"Fryd dra vilg? Zylgycc!" Rikku swore and continued to sit in silence, crouched in a fetal position.

Auron returned to his reading. After a long while of not speaking, Auron looked up from the dictionary and asked irritably "Aren't you going to bed? You look exhausted."

The Al Bhed girl looked into his face with horror and an expression that read 'I need sleep!' "I am tired," she explained. "I could pass out… but I'm too scared to move! I'm more afraid of the storm than insomnia!"

"By not sleeping, you could put Yuna in danger tomorrow, if you are too tired to fight."

Rikku groaned, she really wanted to go to sleep, but she couldn't… she was too scared. She stood up to ensure that she wouldn't accidentally doze off. Auron averted his attention back to the language primer, as Rikku continued to shiver and whimper whenever a faint rumble of thunder could be heard. After some time, Hhe noticed her swaying a bit, dozing off on her feet, but she always snapped awake just before she completely passed out. Watching her sleepy actions made Auron drowsy as well. He struggled to keep his eyelid open… so… tired…

**_CRASH_**

A blinding bolt of lightning, followed by a deafening clap of thunder, seemingly right above the travel agency's roof, shook the entire area and disoriented the still-awake guardians. Even Auron felt his heart racing after that insanely loud roll of thunder. He looked over at Rikku. Auron's blood froze at the sight of Yuna's youngest guardian, and cousin. She stood straight upright, her eyes wide open, muscles locked, the lower corner of her right eye twitched ever-so-slightly before she fell backwards completely. She collapsed, on the floor not moving. Auron jumped to his feet, but quickly remembered to check his emotions and keep his cool demeanor. He glanced around before proceeding.

Appearing casual (but inside freaking out, seriously now, watching someone faint is not something to be casual about, even if you _are_ Auron), he strode over to the limp girl and poked her with the toe of his boot. No response. He poked harder. Nothing. He glanced around the room again, checking for anyone who might be watching him. Not that he was doing anything wrong, but… he didn't want people watching him showing concern… or something like that. No one was around. Good? OK. Sighing, he bent down and abruptly rolled Rikku over onto her back. He peered into her face… it was relaxed, but it had traces of fear and pain etched into her features. _'She must have fainted out of fright.'_ Auron reasoned. _'poor girl…'_

"Rikku." He whispered shortly. She remained unresponsive. "Rikku." He tried again, a bit louder. Still, she didn't move. Biting his lip in frustration (and perhaps concern), Auron took her pulse, just to make sure she was still alive. '_Okay, good.'_ She was still there.

He tried poking her again. When that still did not draw a response, he rolled his eye and picked up the Al Bhed, carrying her to the only remaining room. She wasn't heavy, but Auron still thought it was inconvenient. She should have already been in bed. Why did he have to be taking care of her anyway? It was the least he could do for her 'saving' him fro Rin's prodding. Why was he thinking more on this than he should, anyway? He grumbled incoherently as he walked down the hallway. _'I guess it's not too bad…it could have been Tidus. Hmm…her hair smells nice.'_ He thought… without thinking. _'Wha-?__ Where did /that/ thought come from!'_ he asked himself, mentally slapping his peripatetic mind. He shook his head of the thought.

Gently, he pushed open the door and set Rikku on the room's double bed. It was a small room, and apparently, there was a hole in the roof, because the floor was soaking wet. Amazingly, however, the bed, and the small table next to it remained dry. Once he laid her down, he examined her, sleeping innocently, in peace. _'If only she was this peaceful while awake…'_ He smirked to himself, turning to leave. But, just as he turned, another great clash of thunder screamed across the plains.

Rikku's eyes shot open in fear. Auron turned back around just in time to catch the terrified girl who had attempted to fling herself out of bed. She slammed right into Auron's chest; the impact sending them both toppling onto the ground. She held him in firm grip with her face buried in the front of his coat. He didn't move, probably too surprised to do anything.

"Auron I'm scared… I wanna go home! I hate this place!" She sobbed, "Rumt sa…"

"Get o" He started, trying to shift her insignificant figure off of his legs, but paused when she looked up at him with terror in her blazing green eyes. He exhaled, allowing her to stay. What was it, recently, with him letting her do as she pleases? She buried her face in his torso at the next clap of thunder, and shivered. Auron could not, for the life of him, understand why the thunder scared her as bad as it did. Auron smiled sadly, he had tried to be angry with her, or even irritated, but he felt more sympathy and worry for the young, trembling girl, than anything else.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, allowing her to take comfort in his embrace. Before he knew it, he had relinquished his pride and dignity in order to console a frightened young teenager. Without thinking, he showed this new girl more empathy than he had shown anyone else in the past twelve years. It was… awkward, yet, strangely comforting for him. He mused over the strangeness while Rikku thought about the leaky roof. "The floor is wet." She mumbled miserably.

Auron chuckled at her profound statement of the blatantly obvious. "The roof leaks."

She moaned at her mounting misfortunes. Auron stood up and helped her to her feet. She sat back down on the bedside, swinging her legs up onto it as Auron pulled the sheets over her. A lightning bolt collided with the ground far away, but it still scared Rikku, who sat straight up in bed.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her. She didn't answer, only looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew that was going to be bad news for him. Why did he ask…

Rikku, however, was unsure of what to say… she wanted him to stay, she was horrified, but… she didn't want to make him stay… maybe she would be able to ignore the storm.

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright, maybe... but…" She said, mock cheerily, hoping Auron would sense her disguised desire for company. Auron sensed it alright, but wasn't even ging to go near it. "Okay then, good night" He was cut off by yet another bolt of lightning, crashing to the ground, just outside the cracked window. Immediately Rikku latched onto Auron's shoulders, pulling him closer, while he was trying to pin down her wildly flailing body. More thunder shook the building, and their nerves. Even Auron had never experienced such a ferocious squall.

This, of course, made things twice as terrorizing for Rikku, who was near a mental breakdown. In a desperate attempt to calm her, Auron put his mouth at Rikku's ear and whispered, "Rikku… crrr, lyms tufh… ed'c ymnekhd." The foreign words tumbled clumsily off of his tongue, but Rikku understood and appreciated his attempt at her language. She relaxed her body, but still kept a vice-grip on Auron. He was now lying in an awkward position, face down across Rikku's chest, with her fingers inexorably pinning him down.

After a period of calm weather, it seemed that Rikku had finally fallen asleep. He was grateful that she had finally fallen asleep, and took advantage of that time to loosen her grip on his being and try to leave. Slowly, her hands slid off as he stood up, but with the last ounce of strength she could muster, she grabbed onto his coat lapel with her right fist.

"Auron… please don't leave…" She breathed sleepily. Her voice, drenched in sleep, was filled with sincerity and plea.

He paused momentarily, unsure of what she was really asking, before placing his own hand on top of hers. "I won't." He reassured as he removed her hand from his coat. _Wait- damn it! _He cursed himself for agreeing to stay. Score three for Rikku, Auron: zip. Sighing at his own newfound misfortune, he turned around and unbuckled his belt, setting it on the nightstand by the bed. Rikku watched in hidden, yet unabashed, fixation as he stripped himself of his crimson coat, which he also placed on the stand.

Her jaw dropped in awe of his exceptionally toned biceps. _'Auron has… ARMS! I am SO glad it is dark so he can't see me gawking at him like this… look at those ARMS! On Auron!'_ She thought, her mind beginning to pull out of its sleepy web. Her fear had subsided, replaced by admiration and gratitude for the man who had sacrificed a great deal of personal pride to comfort her. He was so powerful, and unafraid, unlike herself, who still had a childish phobia of something as trivial as lighting. She felt lucky to have him near, and even luckier to have him exposing a hidden soft side to hershe immediately stopped her thoughts from wandering too far in that direction.

With a _'clink'_ he set his glasses on the table and slid into the bed next to Rikku, who slid over to make ample room for him. She was not going to touch him. That would be weird. Very weird. And she would be dead. Very dead. He lay on his back, gazing up at the dilapidated ceiling, with Rikku far to his right, still quivering. Rikku smiled to herself as Auron pulled the covers up to his chest. _'I will have to repay him sometime.'_ She mused. She pondered it for a while, and decided an honorable way to thank him would be to conquer her fears: for him. That way, he wouldn't have to feel pressured by her next time. As soon as that thought had completed, a loud crash of thunder rocked the area again, sending Rikku to find 'shelter' in Auron's side.

"Uggh! I'll repay him later!" She thought, accidentally out loud. He dismissed her comment as delusional and allowed her to burrow herself in his ribs and hip. He sighed. He couldn't say he hated the position…and yet…he felt a bit awkward. And there was no way he was going 0-for-four. He cleared his throat loudly; she got the hint and scooted away shyly. He smirked to himself; he won! But the victory was called too early, as the next resonating smash of thunder sent the Al Bhed right back to his right side. Auron exhaled deeply, it was just not his day.

He decided that it would be best to just get the rest of the miserable day over with, and he didn't protest. Unfortunately for him, another bolt of lighting followed his resolution, causing Rikku to creep even closer. He had given up trying to fight it, but exactly how much closer was she planning to get? He was the one who could get claustrophobic with just one other person in an entire blitzball stadium, how he had let Rikku go past all boundaries was beyond him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore, waiting for sleep to claim him.

But Rikku was now trying to get comfortable. She tossed her right leg in between Auron's and pressed every muscle against his right side, squeezing him like a little kid would do to a teddy bear. She relaxed again when Auron draped his left arm across her body, embracing her and absently stroking her hair. Rikku smiled as she realized his actions were becoming more and more unguarded in his state of half-consciousness. Thenher eyes shot wide open, was he acting in his sleep? Or was he still awake? He lazily rubbed the back of her neck with his thumb. Her mind tried to fight back sleepiness to determine if the warrior was asleep or not, but lost in the end. She sighed sleepily… it was so… nice…so…relaxing... _what does it matter? _She too was hypnotized by the temptations of sleep, and soon joined Auron in a much needed slumber.

* * *

end chapter 1:

review for good karma.


	2. Isn't happiness worth more than a golde

Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I'm sorry in advance if any of the characters are out of character, I try, but it's difficult.

Also, I will warn you:** there are spoilers if you haven't finished the game!** And this chapter is boring, I only wrote it to continue the game's story and develop some of the character's thought processes, you know?

Wait, what the FUCK has FF net done to this site now? the titles have to be short? There are no more little star things? No symbols? No smut? GAHH, that's bullshit.

And: squaresoft owns FFX and crew, but I own Diamondbacks pitcher, Randy Johnson's, signature on a school hall pass! XD

Anyway… here we go:

Chapter 2: **So tell me, isn't happiness worth more than a gold diamond ring?**

Tidus was the first to arise the next morning. Yawning and stretching, he left Wakka to sleep some more before they had to set out again. He pressed his ear to Yuna's door, finding that the people inside were still asleep. Sighing, he decided he should try to get a bit more rest, but as he retreated to his room, he was distraught to find that he had ingeniously locked himself out. He attempted to pound on the door, but the only response received was Wakka's obtrusive snoring from the other side. Tidus groaned and slapped his forehead, sinking to the floor, exhausted. He rested his head on his knees in a futile attempt to sleep. After several unsuccessful minutes, he realized all he would get from this position was a sore neck, not rest. Sighing, he got up to try to find a better resting spot.

_Huh. I wonder if Auron would mind… nah, he'd probably chase me out with his katana..._ Tidus debated whether or not to try to see if Auron was awake. _Ah, what's the worst that could happen? _he resolved and went to knock on the door to Auron's room. To his surprise, Auron's door was unlocked, in fact, it was partially _opened_. But nothing could have prepared him for the shock of what he saw- Rikku and Auron snuggled up together, sleeping peacefully. His jaw dropped and he just stood and stared at the scene. He blinked a couple times in revelation and his dumbfounded face slowly morphed into a childish smirk. Resisting the urge to laugh, he turned around quickly and shut the door behind him.

"Spying on someone?"

Tidus jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up immediately. Yuna was standing there. She looked like she was using the situation to hide something of her own. But, since Tidus was already on the defensive, he chose not to ask anything.

"Oh, no, no, no, it's not what you think… uhmmm…" He chuckled nervously and told Yuna his situation and what he just saw. "For serious." He concluded.

"Rikku, and Sir Auron?" Yuna asked, in disbelief.

Tidus nodded furiously. "I swear, they were all snuggled and… cute… looking… eh heh heh?"

"Wow… I… that's interesting… I suppose we should let them sleep?" Yuna's thoughts seemed to be drifting off again.

"Right. I think I'm gonna try to sleep a bit more on the couch out here, 'kay? Just wake me up when we're gonna leave."

Yuna nodded and returned to her room to get another hour or two of sleep. "Hey, Yuna, you don't…"

She turned "Hmm?"

"Yeah, nothin', never mind." Yuna smiled faintly and slipped into her room while Tidus laid on the couch in the lobby.

Rikku awoke, rubbing her sleepy eyes. When she opened them, she was stunned to find Auron sleeping next to her. _Wait… what the hell! …Oh yeah, I asked him to stay. …woah! He actually listened? He's not so cold-hearted after all..._ Why did he listen to her? Rikku was sure he found her completely annoying, but… he was still there… was that counter evidence, or was there another reason? Her mind worked through all sorts of questions and possibilities. Obviously, some were more intelligently thought out than others.

Maybe he had just been worried about her? Maybe he was tired and accidentally fell asleep? Maybe Auron was a Yevonite spy? Maybe he had been majorly drunk and passed out? Maybe he cared about her safety? Maybe he cared about _her_? Like _that?_ She stopped her thoughts right there. _What.The.Hell__. Rikku, girl, I know you have some serious problems; kleptomania, attention deficit disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, talking to yourselfbut, I mean seriously now…_ Her randomly insane train of thought was suddenly derailed as a large lighting bolt zapped the nearby tower and thunder cried out across the fields. Her muscles tensed up, and she accidentally kicked Auron hard in the shin, causing him to awaken in pain.

"Heh, good morning Auron..." She said trying to conceal her nervousness with a happy face.

He simply glared at her with his one good eye. He sighed and rolled onto his back, "Morning, Rikku." He replied monotonously. He sat up and massaged his bruising shin. Damn girl had slept with her shoes on. Mumbling under his breath, he stood up and rubbed sleepy eyes, while Rikku remained in bed, lazily staring at the ceiling.

"Well, are you going to move or just lay there all day?" He demanded harshly. He wasn't all-too-excited about his kicking alarm clock, and besides that, he was slightly… embarrassed, perhaps?

Rikku opened her mouth to angrily protest, but then remembered. This is Auron. She just kicked Auron. _Maybe he's not a morning person…_ She shut her mouth and silently took her cue to get up and prepare for the day's journey. _Hey! Why's he being so mean now…? I didn't mean to kick him! _She walked out towards the door. Facing it and opening it slightly she paused, and turned to face the older man.

"I just wanted to say thanksforstayingwithmelastnight and itmademefeelbetter thanks." She blurted out all at once, quickly leaving and shutting the door behind her. Auron stared after her, trying to decipher her nonsensical jargon. _Is she always so bi-polar?_ He mused over her words carefully. 'thanks for staying with me last night… it made me feel better…' He chuckled; he had only held her because she asked… because she was afraid and needed consoling… didn't he? He shook his head. Of course! There was no other explanation! He attempted to clear his mind as he prepared to leave.

Even with the extra time, the morning had come all too quickly for the worn-out group. They all looked like they could use even more sleep, but Auron urged them to continue, against Rikku's desperate pleas.

"It's not stopping is it?" She asked in trepidation.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." Auron responded coolly, as Rikku cringed at another crash of thunder. "Fine. Stay here." He said, walking out of the agency, leaving Rikku furious at his sudden insensitivity. _Is he always so bi-polar?_ She thought angrily. For some reason unknown to her, Auron's coldness was really pissing her off. It's not like he hadn't been callous before… but this was different now. She wasn't sure why things had changed overnight, or why she was acting even spazzier than usual, but right then, she didn't really care. All she knew was that Auron was being even more persistent and remote, and he was walking away with out even listening to her.

"Alright, already! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could have been more _/comforting/_ or something… you know…TRY TO CHEER ME UP!" She yelled back at him. It was her way of being 'discreet'. "Hey! Are you listening?" She shouted as she chased him outside, into the raging storm.

"Hey! You didn't have to say it like that!" She yelled, marching along behind him as he walked briskly through the torrential rain. He turned around, smiling. _What the hell is he so goddamn cocky about now?_ She wondered as lighting struck nearby.

"Rikku." He paused, with slight exasperation in his voice. "Where are you?" The question flowed smugly from his mouth as he smirked at the girl's oblivion. _'How funny that she can be terrified of the weather one minute, and once her attention is diverted, her phobias are forgotten.'_

She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped once she recognized the scenario. He had made her walk across the thunder plains without even knowing! Her wanting to yell at him had overcome her fear of lighting! _How did he do that! He must know like… warrior-monk mind tricks or something! Maybe there is a sphere-grid node on mind-control! _Rikku was now steaming mad. Not only had he been rude to her in the morning, he had brainwashed her into crossing the thunder plains, too. She looked at Auron with fear and anger before crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out while the rain continued to pour down. _That jerk, how could he do this to me!_ Auron rolled his eye and waited for the rest of the group to catch up.

_I hate thunder. I hate Auron. I hate cactuars._ She realized that listed things she hated helped get her mind off of her present condition. _What else do I hate? Pilgrimages. Yevon extremists. Thunder. Lightning. Auron. I can't stand him. Look at him, …walking. That's so obnoxious. Just like him._

Rikku, too engrossed in how much she hated Auron, was not paying any attention to the surroundings and slammed into Yuna, who had unexpectedly stopped right in the open fields. Rikku's thoughts were suddenly scattered like a frightened flock of birds. "Sorry, Yunie." She mumbled to her cousin.

Yuna nodded, saying it was alright, and stopped the rest of the party. "Everyone…wait. I have something to tell you."

_Oh helllll no_. Rikku looked at her, incredulously. "We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku begged. There was _no_ way in _hell_ Rikku was going to stop in the middle of the thunder-plagued plains. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

"No. I have to say it now!" Yuna responded, decisively. Rikku's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. _No. Way._ No way was she going to stand there and get electrocuted beyond belief just so Yuna could say something.

Auron sensed both Rikku's fear and Yuna's determination and came to a middle solution. "We can stop over there." He advised, pointing to a nearby lightning tower. Rikku groaned, but ran as fast as she could to the shelter of the tower. If he was going to bend her will for anyone, it would have to be someone she cared about very deeply; her cousin was one of these people.

Once the rest of the group was under the structure, they looked apprehensively at Yuna. "I've decided to marry." She said.

Lulu shook her head, "I thought so." Everyone had guessed that this would be Yuna's news, but no one knew quite how to take it. As was the custom in Spira, no one else said anything and accepted it as is. Tidus, however, not used to the Spiran tradition of silent acknowledgement, was exceptionally furious. _You don't even like __Seymour__! You can't like him! I may not understand Spira, but I do know that you can not love him, Yuna! _He screamed in his head. He couldn't, for the life of him, imagine the possibility of political matters ruling over personal matters in marriage.

Auron noticed the frustration written on the boy's face. He, himself, had never really liked the concept of a partnership without love, as evidence in his own refusal to an arranged marriage years ago. Perhaps time in Zanarkand had further developed his distaste for the idea, because he, though he wouldn't say it outright, hated the thought of Yuna with Seymour. But, it was not for him to decide, that was Yuna's privilege. Neither Braska nor Jecht mentioned anything about whom to hook their children up with, and Auron sure as hell was no matchmaker. The only obligation he needed to see to was the completion of Yuna's pilgrimage, and the safety of Tidus.

"B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?" Wakka asked her after the awkward silence.

"For Spira's future... and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do." Yuna responded, but her voice suggested she had something else on her mind.

Auron's already limited patience was running out hand he was tired of poor excuses from his summoner, especially on such serious issues. "That's not good enough."

"Wait, is it... Is it because of Lord Jyscal?" Lulu asked at once.

Tidus's eyes lit up "Hey! That sphere! Show them the sphere of Jyscal!"

More puzzle pieces were becoming evident, but the picture wasn't quite clear. Auron approached Yuna "Show me." He demanded. _Hmph__, so there are other reasons…_

"I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is... It is a personal matter." She said cagily.

He clenched his jaw "As you wish." He shrugged as he turned away.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Just one thing…" Auron started.

"I won't quit my pilgrimage."

"Then it is… fine." He lied as he walked away.

Tidus stopped him. "Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?" He pleaded, hoping Auron would understand what he really wanted.

Auron stared at the Blitzer, whose eyes suggested desperation and that he was probably going to cry. Auron wanted to tell him that he felt the same way, he wanted to stop her, but he wasn't going to interfere. "No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin... all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys." Tidus groaned in frustration.

"Yunie..." Rikku started, putting her hands on her cousin's shoulders. "I wish we could help somehow, some way!"

"It's okay... I'll be fine." Yuna said. And all was silent again. Clearly, everyone was against the arranged and emotionless marriage, but there was nothing anyone could do.

Auron quickly grew sick of moving nowhere and took charge, "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?" He directed.

Everyone nodded sadly and continued walking out of the roaring thunder plains, thoughts flooding their heads like the rain to the landscape.

* * *

end chapter 2:

Okay, I'm sorry about this chapter. I _swear_ the next will be better. :3 I'm not a fan of my work.

The next section should (with any luck at all whatsoever) be coming out at LATEST by next Friday… I would write more sooner, but my freaking school keeps assigning me 50 bazillion pieces of homework every day. :stabs school:


	3. I'm willing to do anything

I cringe when I read some of the garbage that I write… it makes me go :face+palm: owch…

Wanna hear the greatest news ever? AURON'S GOING TO BE IN KINGDOM HEARTS 2:squeals like a demented fangirl: and he's cute, I saw a magazine scan of him! X3 …faaaangrrrrl…

I have long ass chapters. Sorry if they bore you...

Anyways: now the group is walking through the Macalania woods, yay, the excitement.

I am working on a plot to own final fantasy x… but right now, it's not mine.

:sigh: here we go:

Chapter 3: **I'm willing to do anything**

Dew on the sharp, pointed blades of each unique Macalanian plant sparkled in the pale morning sunlight. Rikku, glad to finally be out of the hellish nightmares of the Thunder Plains, breathed deeply and marveled at the beautiful scenery of the Macalania Woods, Tidus followed shortly behind her, bewildered by the colors and scents he never even knew existed. Neither Tidus nor Rikku had ever been this deep into Spira before, and the glistening crystals and gleaming flora dazzled their eyes. The others were not completely unfazed, however. Even though they had already seen the gorgeous forest, they still appreciated its beauty. They were not captivated by its mysteries, though, because they knew that if one was too absorbed in scenery, they would be easily overthrown by fiends. This was the forest's intent.

The fiends in these woods were particularly dangerous. They struck frequently and in large numbers, often with very powerful attacks. Unfortunately for the group, the pathway through the forest was long and twisted, allowing several fiends to jump out of the bushes and ambush them. However, the party was well-trained and fought resiliently; battering their enemies with relentless sword slashes and spells.

Finally, after a couple hours of traversing, they came to a clearing with a fork in the road. One road led to Bevelle, the other to the Macalania Temple. They continued down the one toward the temple until Auron stopped, saying that 'there's something here to see.' The rest of the party looked at him like he had lost his mind; since when had Auron wanted to stop? "This will only take a minute."

He violently slashed through thick foliage, clearing a narrow path to a previously hidden pond.

"Whoa!" Tidus gasped, "This place…it's all water, isn't it?" He remarked, gazing at the translucent tree towering above the shimmering liquid.

"This is what spheres are made of." Auron explained. "It absorbs and preserves people's memories." As he spoke, a gargantuan water-dwelling fiend rose from the depths of the pond.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places…" Auron said, cryptically.

The fiend looked a bit like Sin from Zanarkand and it attacked with hellacious power, blasting the party with spells stronger than Lulu's, and draining them of stamina. But they fought tenaciously; losing was not an option. It continued to switch fighting tactics to keep an edge over the group. Sighing in displeasure, Lulu cast her most powerful water spell on it. It responded by morphing again and scorching her with a fiery blast of energy. The battle persisted until finally, they were able to destroy the fiend with an all-out assault from Ixion, Yuna's newest and most powerful aeon.

As the monster's pyreflies dissipated, it dropped a blue sphere, much like the one Lord Jyscal had given Yuna in Guadosalam. Tidus hesitantly picked it up, examining it.

"Whoa, this is old, I don't know if you can play it back." Wakka remarked.

"Jecht left it here, ten years ago." Auron said. "Play it back."

Tidus nodded and flicked it on and gasped. It was an old recording of his father, Auron, and Lord Braska. They were at some sort of travel agency in the snow; Auron was talking about wasting time, which made Tidus laugh _Heh, he hasn't changed._ And Jecht was making some comment about recording spheres. The sphere gave Tidus an overwhelming mixture of emotions. Sadness. Nostalgia. Regret. Disappointment. Irritation. And perhaps a bit of longing for the chance to speak to his father one more time. However, Tidus seemed more energized and motivated to continue after watching it, and they marched quickly, optimistically, through the woods.

Soon the group was within sight of the Macalania Travel Agency, the same one they had just witnessed in Jecht's sphere. The temperature had drastically changed from a pleasant humid-warm to a frigid cold. Rikku shivered and ran up ahead, in attempt to get to the agency before she froze to death. Of all the guardians, she was the most ill-equipped for the cold.

They had almost reached safety when, out of nowhere, a pack of blood-thirsty fiends attacked. It was a duo of wasps and a poisonous xiphos. The fight with the morphing water ball had drained both Yuna and Lulu of their magic, so they sat the fight out, while the others slashed out at the attackers. Rikku swatted at a wasp, but missed horribly. Kimahri swung his mighty lance at it, but he missed as well. Seeing that he had no chance of catching the quick insect, he swapped spots with Wakka, who smashed it with his deadly blitzball.

The other wasp, enraged that its partner had been defeated, lashed out at Auron. Blood began to trickle out of the thin, but deep crescent of a laceration on his left arm, causing him to lower his katana. Auron had participated in every battle though the forest, and had led the assault on the spherimorph. Rikku prepared to knock out the buzzing pest, but Tidus grabbed her arm, indicating his confedence in his ability to get the job done. The two swapped spots, and Tidus was able to slash the remaining wasp in half, releasing the anxious pyreflies into the air. Wakka let out a cheer for Tidus' small victory and hurled his own weapon at the remaining xiphos who quickly jumped out of the way, seeing his opportunity, Auron lashed out at it, but again the xiphos dodged the attack. Enraged, it countered with a powerful bite, sinking its poisonous teeth into Auron's already wounded left arm, deepening the wound. Auron grunted in pain and grabbed his arm, letting his Katana fall to the floor. He dropped to one knee, his arm searing with pain.

Rikku, seeing the expression of pain wash over Auron's half-covered face, pushed Tidus out of the way, shouting "Heads up!" and flinging a grenade at the animal. With a loud and fiery explosion, the creature disintegrated into nothing more than a cloud of pyreflies.

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. The various battles in the forest had already taken a lot out of the group; this ambush in the freezing air only exhausted them further. Rikku looked over at Auron, who had obviously taken the worst of the damage. She could see, even from behind his glasses and coat defense, that he still looked a bit shaken and perhaps dazed from the bite he received.

Auron lifted his katana back onto his shoulder and, with great difficulty, stood up straight, uneasily glancing to the travel agency. It wasn't far, but he wasn't sure if he could make it. For some reason, even after the battle, the bite still stung like a thousand burning knives. They hurried along to the Inn, hoping no fiends would attack their deteriorated party.

Luckily, they made it safely.

Once inside, Yuna began to heal herself and her guardians will the very sparse magic and potions she had remaining. Auron fell back, exhausted, into a chair by the door. His head was throbbing and he felt dizzy and nauseous. _That damn bite must have poisoned me... _he reasoned.

"Whoa, Auron, you… okay? You don't look so good…" Wakka noticed.

"I will be fine." He replied through clenched teeth. The pain was intensifying in his arm and head, it blurred his vision, but he wasn't even about to admit it.

"Sir Auron..." Yuna started, gently.

"Yuna, don't concern yourself with me… heal yourself and the others first…you need not worry about me."

They all shrugged and walked with Yuna into the adjacent room to try to trade for some more healing medicines.

Only one stayed behind: Rikku.

She remained, staring intently at Auron, with concern on her face and hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked, pushing his shades up farther to avoid eye contact. _Why is she still here…? _He wondered, uncomfortably.

"You are hurt. I can tell." She said it in a very simple and matter-of-factly tone, leaving him unable to refute. Instead, he turned away so she could not see his face, now grimacing in pain. With a great deal of effort, he stood up and attempted to stagger down the hallway to an empty bedroom where he could lay down and nurse his wound. Rikku watched his as he put all of his effort into not falling over from the vertigo seizing him.

Auron stumbled into the nearest room and onto the bed. He sat on the edge, examining the oozing gash on his left forearm. The skin around it was slightly discolored, smeared with blood, dirt, and venom. _Lovely…_

He touched it tenderly, but was struck with a pang of blazing pain. The poison had really begun to set in, causing him to feel light-headed and dizzy. He squeezed his eyes closed, his head was swimming, dancing, floating…

Suddenly, he was brought back to his senses by a small gasp. He looked up quickly, nearly causing a blackout, to see Rikku standing in the doorway, gaping at him attentively. _Damn it, girl…_

"Auron!" She gasped, coming closer to the injured man. Half of him had the desire to tell her to turn away, to leave him to his own suffering, he wanted to stop her from meddling in his affairs, but the other half knew that he needed some help… but not much, of course.

Regardless of what he wanted, she knelt before him and grabbed his arm, carefully examining his wound; it was absolutely disgusting. She looked up at the old guardians face. _What the hell happened to him? I had no idea his wound was **this** bad! It looks like poison… curse him for not seeking help from Yunie! _

"Auron! You've been poisoned!"

"Oh, really? Nice to know." He sarcastically quipped. It was all he had in him to manage to string simple sentences together.

She wasn't sure if she should laugh at his cynicism or be mad about it, so she chose to simply dismiss it as she pulled a vile of Al Bhed potion out of her special equipment pouch.

"Here… this will help." She said, shaking the small bottle of green liquid. She removed the cap, but stopped short of applying the medicine. "Umm, this is an Al Bhed potion… is that okay?" She asked nervously, afraid her would reject her race.

In reality, he thought just the opposite, everyone knew the Al Bhed had the best medication; it came from years of developing them with machina technology. While hardcore Yevonites might have called it blasphemous, Auron knew better. "Why should it matter, isn't Al Bhed potion the best kind?" He responded, filling her with pride.

"Right! Now just hold still, and, yes, this will hurt." And it did. The potent potion reacted violently with the poison, sending a burning sensation throughout his body. The poison had been bad enough! His face contorted and he slightly groaned in pain.

"It will kinda sting for a while, you know? Then you'll be like... hot one minute, then cold the next, that's how you know the cure is working!"

"What kind of 'cure' is that?" He asked through teeth clenched in pain, stifling any more pained expressions as she slowly wound bandage around his muscular arm. As her hands graced over each tensed muscle on his arm, she felt… an awkward feeling consume her. She had taken to helping him first only because another guardian, and because he had helped her first… right? But… being this conscientiously close to him was somehow… different than it had been. She hoped Auron couldn't detect her sudden and quite random sensation of discomfiture, because then he might feel the same way, and that would be just plain **weird.**

"Just relax, try to sleep off the pain." She suggested as normally as she could, finally tying the bandage. Of course, trying to act normal only made her seem that more abnormal, and since she was always a little left-of-center, it was just plain **weird.** Auron raised an eyebrow skeptically, while Rikku smiled cheekily.

He sighed, knowing there was nothing else he could do, and laid back on the bad, letting his tired muscles relax. He wanted to thank her, but could not seem to find the words to express his gratitude. He closed his eyes and let the insane medication take its full sweeping effect. Rikku absently watched him fall asleep, thinking how peculiar it seemed to watch someone as isolated and strong as he to be in such a position. She watched as his muscles involuntarily contracted and relaxedanother temporary side effect to the medicine. Her mind began to wander and she thought of how bizarre and twisted his past must have been to have produced such a cold and detached warrior. She wondered about the dark scar that traced the otherwise flawless curvatures of his face and cheekbones. His right eye forever seal by some incident in the past, obviously traumatizing enough to have not been able to have been healed, and for him to almost try to hide it behind the cowl of his coat and the sunglasses that he never removed. She began to almost pity the older man, and without thinking she put her right hand to Auron's head, stroking his graying hair soothingly.

There was a slight knock on the door, followed by the entrance of Wakka, who had come to make sure everything was alright. Suddenly aware of what she was doing and completely embarrassed, Rikku jumped up and explained everything in a very rapid and ineloquent manner.

"Oh, Auron got poisoned, but I gave him medicine, so he will be okay, but not fully healed until tomorrow at least, so maybe we should stay here for the night. Besides, I think everyone needs a rest, especially Yunie. And, since you insisted, I'll stay with Auron tonight, to make sure he is ok, I mean, he was sick and all- but it's just to watch out for him! It'snotlikeIlikehimoranything!" She blurted out in a jumble, followed up with a nervous "heh…heh…" She cast her gaze embarrassedly to the blue carpet and rubbed her shoe across it while she fiddled with her fingers. _Smooth, Rikku.__ Just fucking fabulous…_

Wakka stared at her, trying to make sense of the blather she had just spoken. He blinked a few times and finally, a few key words clicked in his head _'Auronsick, rest here tonight.'_

"Uhhh… okay, I'll go tell the others…" Wakka said.

"Wait!" She stopped him. "Don't tell them I'm- oh… uhhhmm…just tell them that…" She paused to create an actual sentence of coherent thought before she reopened her mouth. "Tell Yunie to rest, and don't worry about Auron being sick, I'll take care of him." She flashed a confident smile.

Wakka nodded and smiled back as he left, shutting the door behind him. Rikku exhaled deeply and returned her gaze to the man resting in bed. _Why the hell am I getting so worked up over everything recently? Why would I say… what I just said…? I **don't** like him… like **that**. No way. He's… Auron. But, seriously, if I don't get a grip soon, I don't know what will become of me. I just need to chill out; there is nothing wrong with me and Auron being **f-r-i-e-n-d-s.** Yeah, I'm only taking care of him for tonight. Nothing more. _She put her hands over her temples and shook her head furiously. _Nothingmorenothingmorenothingmore_ She repeated to herself over and over.

_What is her problem, and... why is she staring at me…?_ Auron had his eye partially opened from behind his shades and was watching her watch him. She had a sort of concerned look written on her easy-to-read face. He sensed… pity. She _pitied_ him. He scoffed quietly at the mere idea, but… she really _was_ worried, he realized. _Wait…what? Why…?_ Another wave of intense pain washed over him, causing his muscles to contract suddenly, startling Rikku.

In some kind of reflex, she immediately reached her hand to his forehead. "Ah! You're burning up! That means the medicine is working!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Auron, however, did not smile. He simply grunted in reply and removed the glasses from his sweating face. Rikku took them from him and set them on the counter next to the bed. He looked at her blurred figure, slightly amused by her concern and mother-like nature. Shutting his eyes, he smiled at the care and concern the younger girl was giving him. So funny that this childish ball of energy could bring it all together to accomplish a task. He knew he was right in his decision in allowing her to become a guardian. She certainly proved her determination and ability to help her friends today by taking care of him.

An image of her concerned face suddenly appeared in Auron's head. _Yeah… she did seem really worried, distracted maybe. Surely she has seen someone under the mercy of poisoning before, so that wasn't what concerned her so greatly… and why the hell was she just staring at me?_ An absurd thought briefly passed through his head, and if he had been in better health, he would have laughed at it. _There is no way she could ever 'like' me._ He mentally laughed at the idea, but paused, contemplating. _She had me stay with her last night… while that may have just been fear, now I am not so sure. After all, she chased after me in the Thunder Plains, despite her phobia… and was the only one to tend to my wounds… though Yuna did offer. Why did I turn Yuna down, but not Rikku? No, that means nothing, it was simply because Yuna had other things to worry about and by the time Rikku came, I was too sick to deny help. She is here now because I was with her yesterday. That's all._ He opened his right eye slowly, to find Rikku was looking at his still, but once she caught his gaze, she quickly shifted her attention to the pictures on the wall. Auron quickly shut his eye. _Why was she still looking at me! Why… am I letting this eat at me. I need to sleep._

Auron pushed his thoughts from his mind and fell asleep shortly after that. The days' events, in combination with his sickness and medicine, had taken its toll on him. Rikku, embarrassed to have been caught staring at him, and even more embarrassed to have been thinking about even the mere _possibility_ of being… attracted to the older man. She shook her head. No she wasn't. She wasn't attracted at all. Nope, not this Rikku. _No way, no, nu-uh, nope, nada, okaymaybejustalittle._ She cringed. _How… did _that_ happen?_ He was the unfeeling, aloof one, the 'let's just hurry up and get his over with' one, the calm, cool and collected warrior. Rikku groaned, how the hell could she let herself fall into _this_ one? Of all the males in Spira… she had probably just fallen for the most impossible of them all. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she sighed at her inability to understand herself. If she didn't understand herself, how the heck was she ever going to figure out Auron?

Sighing again, she walked over to the door, rested her back against the wall, and slid down into a comfortable sitting position, fighting off the sleepiness as it attempted to steal her consciousness. _There is no way I am attracted to him… Okay, well there is obviously a _way_ but I don't understand how… we are exact opposites! He… I… How could I like him?_ She buried her face in her gloved hands. _Not to mention the fact that he is like, way older… but… he…_ She decided it would be best, and least confusing to just stop thinking about it. She couldn't make any sense out of it.

_Must…stay…awake… I'm supposed to be watching Auron…_ Her eyelids grew heavier, weighing down like a ton of bricks on the thin skin. _I am not watching him because I have a crush on him -I need to stop this so-called 'crush'- I am watching him because I said I would. Because he is sick. … well… maybe I'll just shut these eyes for a little while… I'm NOT going to fall asleep, just resting my eyes…_ And, of course, with those words, she fell asleep.

A few hours later into the night, Auron woke up, feeling much better, his head cleared. Auron, at first, could only make out vague shapes in the room dimly lit, by only the light of a half-melted candle. He looked at the bandage on his arm, touched it, and found that it was still quite tender. The clock next to the bed displayed '12:52 am' and he sighed with relief, knowing that he still had at least five more hours to rest. He rolled onto his right side and was about to fall asleep, when he noticed the young Al Bhed girl's figure, huddled in the corner by the door, shivering.

_Hmm… she stayed…_ He smiled, then frowned. _I'm only kidding myself if I think for a damn minute that it means that sheAnd what does it matter to me anyway? I don't reciprocate her affection, if there is any… which there is not. And I… can't. Won't. She is… not… too… she…_ He shoved his garbled thoughts aside and noticed her shivering violently. He became aware of the frigid temperatures. _Was it this cold earlier?_ He wondered. _It must be well below freezing. And Rikku is insane to wear such attire here._

Slowly, to avoid any lingering vertigo, he got out of the warm, cozy bed and walked over to the sleeping girl. He bent down and looked at her sleeping face. Her eyes were shut, her brows furrowed, lips were almost a shade of blue, and she had goosebumps all down her arms and legs. Auron bit his lip, knowing that she really was staying for him (whether than was in a more-than-friendly way, or simply a matter of guardianship), she was enduring the climate for _him_. He shuddered at the thought, sending his thought spiraling into the 'if she likes me, do I like her?' cycle once again. Without further hesitation, he stopped the thoughts and removed his jacket, placing it tenderly on her cold body. He made sure she was completely covered in his crimson cloak before he returned to the bed to sleep again, refusing to think more on the subject.

Sensing a new presence, Rikku awoke to find herself laying on the floor, with a large read coat draped across her small body. _Damn! I fell asleep_ she looked at the clock. _1:05__! I slept for five hours? Wait… why do I have Auron's jacket? _She smiled really big and gave a slight squeal of giddy happiness._ Auron gave me his jacket! Auron gave me his jacket!_ She paused once she realized what she was so excited over; she had it **bad**. She sat a moment, draped in the heavy fabric, letting it all sink in. She shook her head in disbelief, faintly smiling because she knew there was nothing else she could do. She pulled the coat around her tighter, and suddenly realized that without the jacket, Auron might be cold. The medicine had probably finished its course, but it was best to keep the patient in warm and comfortable conditions just in case.

She stood up with some difficulty, laying on the floor had stiffened her exhausted muscles, and dragged her sleep-deprived self across the room to give him back what was his.

Standing over his bed, Rikku suddenly felt a strange sense of awkwardness come over her. Was it weird to, out of the blue, fall for a much older guy, whom you've just barely met? Who seems to be your polar opposite? Yes. Yes, it was weird. But, then again, Rikku wasn't the most normal kid on the block to begin with. She quietly slipped the coat from her shoulders and placed it over the already back-to-sleep guardian. She now shivered again, crossing her arms over her chest. _Screw this, I'm cold. …woah, better watch your word choice, there, Rikku..._ She thought as she climbed into the bed with him, being exceptionally cautious not to disturb him at all. Thankfully, the bed was large enough that they both could lie in it, and not touch. Rikku laid on the extreme edge of the mattress; feeling rushes of teenage hormones flood her senses. _Damn it. I can't believe this is happening. Not only to I have a fucking crush on this guy, I'm in bed with him… woah, **word choice**, Rikku!_

She grinned like a little kid, but was able to keep herself from producing any squeals or bursts of laughter. Despite her accidental crush, Rikku's intentions had only been to stay warm and comfortable. She was not her intention, no matter what insanity her hormones were commanding, to end up sleeping in Auron's arms. But somehow, during the night, unconsciously the two drifted closer.

* * *

end chapter 3:

"'Gargantuan' you know, I've always liked that word, 'gargantuan' so rarely have an opportunity to use it in a sentence."anyone know what movie that is from? X3

REVIEW HAIKU

reviews would be nice

tell me if I suck or what

click that damn button.


	4. Bitterness has silenced these emotions

Alright. I am going to get through this… one at a time… sometimes I can't believe how poorly I write.

But, in any case, have I ever told you guys how grateful I am for your reviews:bows graciously: thanks, seriously! It's cool to know that at least someone likes to read the weirdness I produce.

Disclaimer :cry: I don't own any copy writes… :perks up: but I do own an Auron wall scroll and action figure!

Chapter 4: **bitterness has silenced these emotions**

He had a dream that night… about her…

_It was a cold and desolate place, tinted with an eerie blue hue. She was standing there, cold and alone. She wanted someone to be with her, just so she wasn't alone anymore. Wandering, she found no one. Then, out of nowhere, he appeared… to give her company and comfort. He was there for her, and now she was lively and happy again. He took her in his arms, holding her close. "Auron" Rikku spoke softly, suddenly sounding far off, even though she was securely wrapped in Auron's embrace. "Auron, don't ever leave."_

_He wanted to say 'I won't' or 'as long as you don't leave me' but he knew he couldn't. His silent and cool demeanor had built defenses impenetrable to emotion, and try as he might, he couldn't manage to say anything in return. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead he was being pulled… pulled into a dark abyss, surrounded by those who had crossed over… he was joining the fallen in the Farplane. Frantically, he tried to fight it off, to stay, but the pull of the Farplane was too great, and his body dissipated into a swarm of dancing pyreflies and Rikku was left alone again. With no one to hold her, she fell to the icy cold ground, gently weeping, and desperately searching for someone to keep her company; no one was there… and now she would be hurt and lonely for eternity…_

Auron's right eye snapped open, his heart pounded in his chest, he was breathing heavily; the dream had scared him… the raw emotion; it felt so realistic… but what in the hell had possessed him to have such a dream? It wasn't like…He didn't… He wasn't… There was no… attractioNo. Just fellow guardians, nothing more. He closed his eye and attempted to regain control of his heartbeat and breathing. _Inhale, exha__Wait just a goddamn minute_

…

…

_What… or, rather, who… is sleeping next to me?_

He opened his eye again; wary of who he _knew _it was going to be. _Rikku._ He involuntarily felt an ever-so-slight tug on the heartstrings he had long since torn apart. Quickly, he snapped his eye shut again. _How…__ No, why the hell is she… she is sleeping… in…my…arms._ The mere thought of such an oddity made Auron tense up.

He squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to make the pain go away. It was then he knew- he knew something he really didn't want to know. He… _liked _her... like _that_. _Damn you, Auron… you've got to stop this…there is no way … you're just another guardian to her... and even if there were, no. I have a duty as a guardian, to Yuna and to Tidus. There is no room for any fooling around- especially not with such an impossibility as this._ His bitterness and pessimism was returning, to starve off any hints of attraction before they blossomed.

Suddenly, in the midst of his fleeting thought process, he heard a man laughing. He had heard it beforeA deep chuckling, but more obtrusive than his own….

"Heh heh, ahh Auron." It was Jecht's voice, ringing clearly in Auron's ears. "Look at you, man."

"Jecht?" Auron asked, hesitantly. He opened his eye and scoured the room. As if he hadn't had enough bizarre surprises today.

Jecht scoffed, and Auron's saw him, standing near the door, with his arms crossed smugly over him chest. He smirked. "Just thought I'd stop by, you know?"

Auron was in a state of disbelief and shock. "Jecht… I…" He sat up, letting the faint grip Rikku had on his black shirt fall limply to the mattress. He glanced down at her sleeping form for a split second before realizing what he was doing.

"It's okay; I wanted to thank you for watching over Tidus for me… you, uhhh…" Jecht coughed weakly, not knowing quite what to say. "Well, that's not why I'm here." He said, ending the awkward conversation. He ran his fingers through his mop of sticky auburn hair, and scratched the back of his neck, the same way Tidus always did. "I actually came here to give you some advice, ironic, eh?"

"You? Giving me advice?" Auron said skeptically.

"Heh, you seem to need it! You can't even tell she's totally after you."

_Is he implying what I think he is….?_ Auron looked at him. What the hell was going on today? "I don't know what you mean" was his blunt reply.

"Are you really _that_ clueless?" Jecht grinned impishly, his sparking white teeth a direct contrast against the darkness of the room. "Oh, Auron, come off it, man! Yeesh, you couldn't identify love if it hit you like a blitzball in the face. I'm talking about Rikku, of course!"

Auron's expression fell, he was baffled by Jecht. Not only was he actually standing right in front of him, reading his mind like a book, but he was going to give him advice_love_ advice. He sat with his mouth open, trying to think of a retort. _How the hell could Jecht be here? And, what's more, how the hell could he know what as going on between Rikku and me?_

"How could she like me? She doesn't. I…I am twice her age, and an unsent, I… can not be loved." He figured that perhaps saying it would help confirm it, but his attempted cover-up only made his heartstrings pull that much harder for the affection of the young Al Bhed.

Jecht stared incredulously at his old pal. "You think that matters to her?" He threw his arms up in the air. "Look at her; if you were 'just another guardian' to her, you think she would be all cozy with ya?" He flashed a cocky smile. Seeing his best friend sharing a bed with a girleven in the most platonic of situationswas going to be way more than good for future ribbing from the smug Blitzer.

"I don't know… but I have a job to do. For you, and for Braska." Auron replied defiantly attempting to stop the nonsense.

"I don't wanna hear it." Jecht put his hand up. "Auron, you've always lived… and died… for other people, now just take some time for yourself. You know you like her, and she likes you too, what else is there to know?" He shrugged as if it were just that simple.

Auron opened his mouth to object to Jecht's proposition, but was immediately cut off-

"Look, if anyone deserves some happiness, it's you, okay? Here, let me tell ya what; I'll let you 'take a break' from your 'duty' so you can... get to know her a little better, see? Consider it my thanks for watching out for my son. Heh heh, go for it." He prodded, smirking mischievously..

"But, Jecht, I-"

"Chill! I know how stubborn you can be, but trust me on this one…if you really think it's gonna interfere with your duty, relax, take a little more time to stop and smell the moonlilies, maybe this will even, you know, motivate you." He said, dramatically waving his right arm around, another characteristic he and Tidus shared. "Well, you're about to wake up now, so I'm outta here, see ya soon… but, don't forget; if ya need to, take some more time." He winked at his buddy and with that; his image faltered; disappeared, leaving Auron more confused than ever.

Auron's eye fluttered open and darted across the room, searching the dark for his lost friend, but found nothing but the emptiness of the room. Only he and Rikku occupied it, and there was no sign of Jecht. It was just a dream… but it was even more realistic than his first…

Exhausted, he shut his eye again and allowed himself to fall asleep, this time without those annoying interludes. He felt like he had finally found a settling solution, and his stress level was lowered greatly.

Several hours later, Rikku began to stir, which also woke up Auron, again, but he didn't mind it so much, as he was getting used to the regular interruptions.

"Mmmm… how are you feeling, Auron?" Rikku mumbled sleepily. _Oh, crap, he's not going to be pissed that I'm sleeping witherr… in the same bed as he is… will he?_

"Fine." He replied. Normally, he would have ended the conversation right there, but he felt the need to continue. "Did you sleep well?"

Rikku looked a bit surprised by Auron's more-than-one-word answer. She smiled, "Yep! You make a good pillow!" She giggled and hopped off the bed, still wearing Auron's coat. He scoffed, at her answer and her appearance in the enormous crimson apparel.

"That's a good look for you." He remarked sarcastically, sitting up and running his fingers through his silky raven hair and the sparse stubble on his chin. She giggled again.

"Maybe we can switch clothes sometime!"

He stared at her, with a 'you-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me' look. If she honestly thought he would cross-dress…

"Hehe! I'm just kidding!" He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a bit at her playfulness.

"He-ey!" Rikku grinned seeing Auron smile, unhidden, for the first time. "You know, you should smile like that more often." She returned to the edge of the bed, sitting down and placing her hands on Auron's thighs. "It's nice." She gave him an effervescent smile of her own. At her touch, Auron's muscles had tightened, at her smile; his heart skipped a beat. First the crazy thoughts… then the even crazier dreams… and then maybe the thoughts weren't as crazy as they has seemed to be, but then again… _ahh__, why am I all of a sudden the one who has no idea what the hell is going on?_

His gaze met hers, and their eyes locked, as if held together by gravity. The magnet-like force was pulling the two closer, until they could feel each other's short breath on their faces.

**:knock knock:**

A sudden emergence from the door sent the pair flying apart, as if their magnets had suddenly switched sides. They both hid their embarrassment with a glare at the blonde Blitzer who had disrupted their… 'moment'. _I really should remember to lock the door,_ The thought ran briefly entered both their minds and was met with the _Am I really that perverted?_

"Hey, morning guys!" He said brightly. "Did you two sleep okay… you look kinda angry…? Well, Yuna's ready to go, I guess, so I just thought you should know..." _Wait a second… this is the second time in a row that these two have shared a room… what's… goin' on?_

"Thank you." Auron replied stoically. Tidus paused momentarily before walking off again. Auron sensed that Tidus had wanted to ask him something, probably about Yuna's marriage, but was glad he chose not to. The last thing Auron needed right now was to give love advice to the boy. After a somewhat awkward and uncomfortable silence, Rikku slipped off Auron's coat and shyly offered it back to him.

He wordlessly accepted it and replaced it, along with his boots, belt, sunglasses, and jug while Rikku re-did her hair and attached her arm and leg weaponry. Auron walked to the door and stopped just short of exiting. "Cunno." He whispered gruffly as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Hu, ed ec ugyo, ed ec so vyimd duu- Hey, wait! I didn't know you knew Al Bhed!"

_Ahh__, how easily she is distracted._ He chuckled. "I have been learning. But, perhaps, you could teach me more?" He suggested, hopefully.

Her eyes lit up. "Sure! No problem!" She took great pride in her culture, and was more than willing to share it with others. "You know, for being an ex-monk and a guardian twice, you really don't seem to be much of a Yevonite."

"Hmph. I suppose time has taught me to be more accepting. By becoming accepting, one can broaden their horizons and understand much more."

"Man, I wish all Yevonites were as understanding as you! It's not easy being Al Bhed… when everyone in Spira thinks of you as a heathen..." She trailed off.

"You should not be ashamed of who you are. Al Bhed, Guado, Ronso, or human- we are all part of Spira, those who can not accept that are the ones who should be ashamed." He was surprised at his own talkativeness this morning.

Rikku beamed brightly and leapt up, throwing her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Oooh, Auron! Thank you!" Inside, he was glad he had made her happy, but he continued to act just a stoic as ever, not moving an inch. "I had no idea you could be such a softy!" She added, poking him in the ribs before skipping out of the room.

_Hmm…_ He thought, bemused as he stared longingly after her. _Neither did I…_

* * *

end chapter 4:

For being such an unemotional/insensitive person, I sure do have a soft spot for mushy Aurikku fluff. :shakes head: I'm a hopeless romantic, I know…


	5. I hate this silence

Praise be to Yevon, school's finally out!

BTW: I need a new screen name. E-mail me if you have a suggestion, I'm desperate!

If ff net keeps fucking with my formatting, I'm going to have to fuck them up. :growls:

Disclaimah: I don't own them… but Auron owns me… I shall be his voluntary slave.

chapter 5: **More than angry words I hate this silence**

Once he came back to his senses, Auron grabbed the katana that rested near the door and headed out to the rest of the group. Yuna and Lulu were conversing quietly in one corner of the lobby, Wakka and Rikku were sitting near the heater on the other side, and Tidus paced anxiously between the two groups.

"Can we go now? I'm tired of waiting!" Rikku whined, Tidus laughed and agreed. The two shared the same hatred for idleness. The boy grew antsy and started pacing; eventually walking up to Auron. He had wanted to ask his mentor something earlier, but he couldn't now that everyone was congregated in the same room. Instead the Blitzer just stared at Auron with a desperate 'please-let's-go-before-I-explode!' look in his eyes.

"There is a saying; 'hurry up and wait'." Auron offered, to which Tidus looked incurably perplexed. "It means prepare quickly so you will be ready for what's next."

"Sounds like something an old man would say!" Tidus laughed. Auron, however, didn't find it all-too-amusing. The words 'old man' stung like that poisonous bite he had received earlier.

"Forgive me." He sneered. _Hmph__, now you've screwed yourself over for any further advice from me, boy._

"Hey, just being honest!" Tidus remarked. Auron just scowled without speaking to him. _Old…I'm not old…35 is not old…and… huh… how old is she… 15? 16? 17? That's not too young_He cut his thoughts off shortly. _I am not old._

Tidus was frustrated by Auron's 'silent treatment'. Auron had always done that to him back in Zanarkand when he didn't want to answer questions, and it annoyed him more than anything else. He hated being treated like a kid… maybe Auron didn't like being called 'old' either, he realized. Shrugging, he ambled over to Yuna and Lulu and begged to leave.

Yuna nodded and everyone grabbed their weapons, unafraid of the frigid temperatures outside. Once back on the road towards Macalania Temple, the group was approached by Tromell Guado.

The elderly man smiled faintly, bowing to the summoner, and extending his long Guado arm to her. "Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice." He said in his haughty nasal voice.

"It's quite all right. I have one question, if I may, sir." Yuna paused briefly before continuing. "I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

"But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure." Tromell grinned again at Yuna's determination.

Yuna smiled and nodded to her friends. "Goodbye."

"Well... we must follow Guado tradition." Tromell took Yuna's hand and addressed the guardians. "I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you."

Yuna struggled to find words for her friends. "I..."

"We're all with you. Do as you will." Auron assured her.

"Thank you." She bowed as she walked off with the Guado.

"Sorry, that was your line." Auron whispered to Tidus; his way of giving the boy at least some direction in his misguided flirtations. Tidus ran forward, just as Yuna and Tromell's figures began to disappear in the mist from the lake. "Hey, Yuna!" He called and whistled loudly, as he had done in Luca.

She smiled brightly. "Yessir!" She waved before turning around again.

Suddenly, a loud whirring sound could be heard from over a large pile of snow. Everyone turned to face it, as three Al Bhed's on snowmobiles jumped the dune and landed surrounding Yuna and Trommel.

The blood in Rikku's already cold body froze. "Oh, no!" She cried, running towards her cousin down the path to the frozen lake.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka sneered before following Rikku. The group chased after them as they rushed down the edge of the snow bank where the Al Bhed had encircled their summoner and the Guado. Tromell grabbed Yuna's hand and attempted to flee, but Yuna refused to leave her friends, she broke his grasp and drew her summoning staff, ready to fight.

"Rikku!" Another Al Bhed shouted from the top of the snowy hill. He had a great deal of tattoos and a blonde mohawk. Tidus recognized him as the Al Bhed who had rescued him back in the underwater temple.

_Shit._ Rikku recognized him too. _This is bad. Stupid idiotic brother of mine!_

"Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!" He cautioned, pointing to a gigantic Machina cannon behind him. "Ouin bnaleuic magic yht aeons yna caymat!" He laughed.

"Oh, no!" Rikku growled in frustration. "He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!"

"Kad dras!" The mohawked boy yelled, sending the cannon and a small flying machine after the group.

The battle against the two machina weapons was tough; damn near impossible. The Negator stopped any form of magic or summoning, and the Crawler assaulted the party with its devastating gattling gun. Wakka pelted the flying Negator with his blitzball, hurling it as hard as he could in a vain attempt to knock it down. Rikku flung a fire grenade at it, causing it to falter and collapse. Lulu took this as her opportunity to jump in and electrocute the enormous cannon with her most powerful thundara spells while Tidus and Auron assaulted it with their swords. It began to suck in energy and glow a vibrant pink.

"Wait!" Rikku yelled, pushing Tidus aside. "It's gonna use Mana Beam! Yunie, summon an aeon!"

They all looked at her like she was insane, but Yuna followed her cousin's advice and summoned Ixion. Rikku cowered; she hated that aeon. The air grew static and crackled with electricity. With a loud roar, and the stomping of hooves, Ixion burst onto the battle field and zapped the Crawler with a mighty thunder bolt. The Crawler responded by blasting the poor horse with a flurry of cannon balls followed by a devastating unleashing of Mana Beam.

Rikku watched in horror as Ixion's form disappeared into a mist of pyreflies; just one burst of energy from the Mana Beam was enough to KO the thunder-god, imagine what it could do to mere humans. She knew they would have to work quickly before the Crawler could work up enough power to produce that kind of energy again. Lulu again worked tirelessly with her black thunder magic, and just when they thought the battle was theirs, the Crawler regenerated its flying counterpart and froze Lulu's magic.

She growled in frustration and allowed Kimahri to take her spot. He wasted no time in slamming his spear into a weakened spot in the armor of the larger machina, and jamming it deep enough to reach the inner power station. The machina bust into flames, finally ending the battle and the scattering the Al Bhed. Tromell and Yuna took the moment of chaos to flee before anything else could stop them.

"Rikku!" The tattooed Al Bhed boy yelled from the top of the snowy hill. "E femm damm Vydran!"

Now Rikku was pissed. Not only had he nearly killed them, now he was taunting her. _What kind of demented freak of a brother are you?_ "E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" She shouted bitterly.

Her response infuriated him and he walked away. "Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!"

Rikku was infuriated. She curled her hands up in tiny fists by her side. She knew she had just given herself up. Now everyone would know she was Al Bhed. She knew she better start doing some fast talking or explaining before any odd questions were thrown her way.

"I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really." She giggled nervously, scratching her cheek with her finger.

Wakka glared at her suspiciously. "You speak Al Bhed. Why?"

_Wow. Nothing gets by you, now does it, Wakka?_ She thought pessimistically, knowing she couldn't lie. "Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother." In a way, she was glad to not have to hide the secret anymore. She was proud of her heritage, even if it was about to get her into a world of trouble. But she knew Wakka would not think the same, she bit her lip, fearful of his angry response.

Wakka slapped his forehead in disgust. "This is great. I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" He spat angrily.

Rikku clenched her fists again. Wakka could be just as thick as her brother. "You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon."

Wakka's anger rivaled Rikku's. "But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"

"You got proof? Show me proof!" She snapped. _Stupid Yevonite_

"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!" _Al Bhed heathen…_

"That's not good enough! Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?"

"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?"

"I...I don't know!" She felt her face getting hot, she hated not having a proper retort to his question; it only made her seem that much more immature.

"Hah. You bad mouth Yevon, and that's all you can come up with?"

"But... that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!"

"Nothing has to change!" Now it was Wakka's turn to sound puerile.

"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!"

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes! If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!"

Auron's irritation for their futile argument flared briefly and he resisted the urge to plant a nice healthy punch on Wakka's insensitive jabbering jaw. Instead, he peacefully interrupted their 'disagreement', "Rikku. Will this move?" He asked abruptly, pointing to the machina snowmobile.

"Yeah!" She replied brightly, grateful to be out of the argument and needed for her Al Bhed Machina skills. She smiled at Auron and ran over to the vehicle to begin fixing the wires so it would run again.

"We're not using _that,_ are we!" Wakka shouted in disgust. Not only was he traveling with an Al Bhed, he was also going to use their forbidden machina? "Wait... Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he!"

Tidus groaned. "Come on, Wakka! I mean, getting mad just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed? You guys got along fine until now, didn't you?"

Wakka growled in response and stormed off towards the temple. Tidus attempted to chase after him.

"Let him go." Auron advised. "Give him time to think." _And he deserves to have to walk there._

"I'm… sorry…" Rikku whispered once Wakka was out of earshot.

"You've done nothing to apologize for." Lulu consoled. Kimahri nodded and flipped over a second machina vehicle with ease. He nodded and used it to zoom off towards the temple.

"Hey! You sure you know how to drive this?" Rikku asked as Tidus eagerly hopped on the third snowmobile.

"Better than Kimahri does!" He shouted, allowing Lulu to get on behind him and speeding up to race with Kimahri.

Rikku watched the two machines speed out of sight before she turned around. She knew who was behind her… and she didn't feel like making eye contact. Not only was she embarrassed for the incident in the travel agency, but also because of what Wakka had said to her.

She continued to stare off into the distance and clench her fists in rising anger. Her thoughts became scattered when she felt a gloved hand on her bare shoulder.

"It's alright." Auron said calmly. Those simple words instantly filled the young Al Bhed with hope and reassurance. She took a deep breath and recomposed her chipper demeanor.

"Uhhm… did you wanna drive?" She asked nervously, pointing to the last remaining machina, unsure if he knew how to use it. _Or should I say, 'are you suicidal enough to take command here?_' She assumed he was the kind of person who would want to be in control- she figured he would rather drive- and to be honest, he really didn't want to be the passenger, but by giving the vehicle a once-over and not understanding a damn thing, he decided that he valued their safety over his pride.

"After you." He motioned for her to get on first.

Suppressing a smile, she jumped on and revved up the engine. Auron took a deep breath and straddled the seat behind Rikku. She revved the engine up again, causing it to jolt forward. Surprised at the sudden motion, Auron grabbed onto Rikku's hips to stabilize himself. Rikku smiled inwardly, secretly relishing his touch, but Auron withdrew his hands in slight embarrassment.

"Here." Rikku said, reaching for his hands. She grabbed his wrists and took advantage of the situation, pulling his arms in front of her so they were securely wrapped around her waist… not that Auron had minded or anything… Sly as ever, he had actually taking it upon himself to 'get a little closer' to her as well. He pressed the length of his body against her back and inhaled the fragrance of her hair. Neither rider was sure if the other was comfortable, or even aware, that they were so… close, but nether were even about to do anything differently.

"I hope Wakka's comments didn't hurt you." He spoke into her ear. The feel of his breath upon her flesh sent pleasant vibrations down her spine. His intoxicating touch caused a momentary lapse in her speech.

"Well… I can't help it that I'm Al Bhed… I just wanna be Yunie's guardian. Why does he hate me for that?"

"Yevon," was Auron's one-word response.

"Well, you don't hate me… do you?" She asked, slightly apprehensive, slightly impish, clinging on to whatever bit of optimism she held within her.

The question caught Auron off guard and he wasn't sure of the proper response. He couldn't tell her the truth- that would only open up a new can of worms, but lying would prove even worse.

"I don't hate you, Rikku." Ambiguity. His best trait.

Rikku frowned. She thought she had trapped him in her question, but he had dodged the blunt of it altogether. She wasn't about to let him get away from this. Persistent as ever, she pressed the interrogation further.

"So… does that mean you like me?" She prodded mischievously, feeling an ever-so-slight flush spread across her cheeks.

He chuckled lightly. _I should have seen_ that _coming._ "You know, if we weren't on this machine, I would walk away from you about now." He said, smiling.

She grinned, too. "Hey! Well, we're not, so ya gotta answer!"

"Hmph."

"Okay, what if I tell you first?" Her playful nature began to take hold as she shamelessly began to openly flirt.

Auron blinked. "Tell me what…?" He asked, apprehensively.

_Is he really that dumb, or is he just going to play hard-to-get again?_ She scoffed. "What I think of you, silly!"

He now felt a bit uneasy... he knew how she felt… and he knew how he felt… but hearing her say it might lead to… something Auron was even less sure of.

"Like I care what you think." He replied, untruthfully. Maybe he was more afraid than anything else. _Ah, smooth, Auron. You really need to learn to think first, reply second._

"Ah! Fine then, I won't tell!" She frowned and stopped the machina, crossing her arms in front of her. Auron smirked. _So she is going to be difficult._ He stood up and began walking toward the ice shrine. Seeing this, Rikku started the snowmobile up again and pulled it to a stop in front of him, barring his path.

"I want an answer." She declared audaciously, staring him right in the eye. She knew there was no turning back now; she had stuck it all out on the line.

He smiled wryly from behind his coat. He was amazed at how beautiful her eyes looked when she was angry. They flickered like flames of a raging inferno. It took all of his strength to stop himself from falling victim to those spiraling green orbs.

"We don't have time for this."

She glared at him, hints of anger, hurt, and lust glimmered in her dazzling green eyes. She stood up and approached him.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is no time. But I wanna know." She said softly. He averted his gaze; he couldn't bring himself to look into her hypnotic eyes. She was just inches away from him now, still staring into his face, trying to read any sort of emotion from it.

"Auron? Am I just another guardian to you? I'm sick of you being so unemotional all the time!" Her tone had suddenly swung from soft to angry. Auron just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Her sudden outburst had thrown him off, once again. _Had she… not gotten enough sleep… why is she being so… weird?_

"Why won't you just tell me? What are you afraid of? If you're worried about what I think, I don't care, you see?" She was obviously drained physically, emotionally, and mentally, and this was a sign of her instability. Sure, she was a strong girl, but she was still young. High emotional tensions between her and Wakka hadn't helped any, nor had the late nights of insomnia. Come to think of, nothing was going Rikku's way on this damned pilgrimage. She cursed her raging teenage hormones for making things even worse. _He probably thinks I'm a total spaz._

_What _am_ I afraid of? Why can't I just accept this?_ Her questions had begun to raise inquiries in his mind. Yet, he did nothing; he stood there, motionless. A lifetime without any sort of romantic attachment had left him void of experience. He didn't know what to do. Torn between two decisions and he had no way of escaping. He could say the truth, and endanger the original aim of his journey, risk mingling feelings and emotions with duty and responsibility; an inexorable combination. Or he could lie and deny everything that felt right. She was staring at him, wanting some sort of sign to show that he cared, that he could even feel. A dejected look spread across her delicate features as she began to walk the rest of the way to the temple. "Yht E megat oui… E naymmo megat oui…" She muttered under her breathe, just barely audible.

"Rikku…?" Auron whispered after her withdrawing form. But it was too late.

* * *

end chapter 5:

Heh, ne t'en fait pas! Il n'y a pas un feu!

You have no idea the sheer joy that I get from watching Rikku and Auron get on the same snowmobile.

Yes. I am a freak. o.0


	6. I've never been the praying kind

Hmmm... I don't like this chapter very much, but it sets up for the next one, which is much nicer.

News flash: characters and such don't belong to me! Imagine that.

Chapter 6: **I've never been the praying kind**

Auron cursed himself for being so reserved in his emotions. As soon as she had walked away, it was as if all warmth had left his body. He felt the full impact freezing temperatures of Macalania, and the bitter coldness of being alone. He still wanted to run after her, to take her and tell her what she meant to him. He was completely clueless on how to handle the situation, totally unprepared.

He took one look at the abandoned machina and decided to walk the rest of the way. It wasn't really far, but it gave him a lot of time to reflect. Thoughts of his days as a warrior monk, his ex-communication, his first pilgrimage with Jecht and Braska, and Zanarkand, flooded his mind. All of those years, thirty-five to be exact, he had never felt like he did now. Confused, dazed, and helpless. Yet, he wouldn't trade the positive side of it for the world. He thought of the desperate look Rikku gave him before she walked away. That sealed it; she really _did_ like him… So many times he had remained isolated from her, from everyone. He hadn't wanted any of them to get to close to him, and yet, in spite of it all, Rikku had penetrated his façade, and there was no denying the mutual, unspoken bond between them. Whether that bond developed or went any further was now for him to decide. He could see the downfalls, the setbacks, the impossibilities… and the pros of each side.

Lost in thought, he seemed to reach the temple much quicker than he expected. But, still, he was the last to arrive. Rikku skipped anxiously up to the doors of the shrine, avoiding evil glares Wakka shot at her and any eye contact with Auron. Auron noticed Wakka's hateful looks and sent him a look that-will-set-your-very-soul-on-fire death-scowl of his own.

A monk emerged. "The likes of her are not allowed in this hallowed place." He stepped in front of Rikku to block her entrance.

"She is a guardian." Auron defended, sick of the blatant racism polluting their world.

"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!" He scoffed, along with Wakka.

Rikku felt like she was about to cry again. "I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want."

"… and that's all one needs." Auron finished, placing his hand on her shoulder boldly and glowering at the monk. Rikku's eyes widened at his defiant touch, but she kept her quickly-melting composure.

The monk looked at Rikku, then back at Auron. "Fine, but I will hold you personably responsible if anything happens." He asserted, waving a finger in Auron's face. Auron only scowled, brushing off the monk and brashly marching into the Temple of Yevon.

Rikku bowed her head and accompanied the group into the temple. Wakka bowed superfluously to the monk before entering behind them.

The elaborately decorated room smelled of exquisite food, warn and filling. Several Guados and musicians within were all busy with preparations for the wedding of Yuna and Seymour. The Hymn of the Fayth could be heard resonating throughout the hallow room, interrupted only by the cries of a Guado woman: "Lord Jyscal! A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings!"

_So, the sphere emerges again._ Auron thought as they ran into the room where the Guado had witnessed the sphere. Tidus flicked on the small blue orb, revealing a holographic image of Lord Jyscal, pleading for help. The message Jyscal desperately conveyed to them was chilling: His own son, Seymour, had killed him and was set on bringing chaos and destruction to Spira; using Yevon and the summoners to aid him. Jyscal begged the viewers to put an end to Seymour's rampage.

"Wonderful." Auron remarked. _He's taken Yuna and Yevon knows what he's got in store. He could kill her; he could kill all of Spira_. Auron left the room without a word to anyone, the rest following closely after.

"Will Yuna be all right?" Rikku asked him, concerned for her cousin.

"Without us, no." Ahh, they could always count on Auron for positive reassurance.

A guard was poised on the stairs, blocking the entrance to the Cloister of Trials.

"Hey, man, let us through!" Tidus commanded. The guard refused.

"Unless on Maester Seymour's command; I am not to move. I was assigned here by order of Yevon."

"But we are guardians!" Lulu protested. Still, the guard did not move. Kimahri grew angry at the man's insubordination and grabbed him, easily tossing his aside. Before the other guards had a chance to react, the party bolted down the icy tunnel leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. Wakka had a dazed look on his face as he walked slowly down the tunnel, lagging behind everyone else. _First, I'm traveling with an Al Bhed… then we find out __Seymour__'s loony, and now we snubbed that guard to confront the Maester? All the taboos that have been broken… what else could go wrong?_

The Chamber of the Fayth was a small, icy cold, round room. Seymour and two Guado guardians stood poised near the entrance to the Fayth's domain.

"Seymour!" Tidus shouted.

Seymour turned around and faced the group, his thin blue lips twisted slightly, upturned into a malicious smirk playing across his delicate features. Yuna stumbled out of the Fayth's chamber and stared, dumbfounded, at her guardians.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere." Tidus informed her.

Auron turned to Seymour. "You killed him."

Seymour shrugged casually, his longfingers brushing side a misplaced lock of his vibrantly blue hair. "What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?" Yuna shifted uncomfortably but said nothing. "Well then, why have you come here?" He arched his perfectly sculpted eyebrows inquisitively.

Yuna ran to her guardians, who surrounded her, weapons drawn. "I came to stop you!" She shouted defiantly.

Seymour's icy eyes narrowed. "I see. You came to punish me, then." He took a few steps closer to the group. "What a pity." He noted the undying protection of her guardians and summoned two of his own Guado Sentries. "Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

Yuna drew her summoning staff and pointed it at the Maester. "Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt; I will fight you, too!"

"So be it." He sneered irately.

Wakka looked around unnervingly. In all his life, he had never dreamed he would ever question -much less fight- an emissary of Yevon. He gripped his blitzball tightly with his shaking hands and prepared for battle.

Tidus's eyes burned with intense disdain for the blue-haired Guado. He didn't care if Seymour was a Maester, a priest, or just another denizen; he hated him with a passion.

The fight seemed futile; every time anyone inflicted damage on Seymour, his two minions would replenish him with potions, whilst he pelted the party with a flurry of powerful spells. Angered by this, Rikku robbed the Guados of their tonics and used them on her friends instead. She laughed at her own cleverness and watched as Kimahri and Auron easily destroyed them.

Seymour, on the other hand, was not amused by her trick. Scowling, he summoned his most powerful aeon, Anima.

They all watched in horror as the aeon that had effortlessly ripped asunder the fiends in Luca emerged from the depths. Seymour grinned evilly as they attempted to attack his aeon. Finally, Yuna summoned her newest aeon- Shiva, the goddess of ice. Everyone watched, transfixed by her elegant beauty, as she gracefully assaulted her aeon counterpart. After a ceaseless shower of icy attacks, Anima was defeated.

"That power that defeated Anima... It will be mine!" Seymour glowered and double cast flame spells on Shiva, quickly ending any hope the group had of ending the fight right then. Not being one to quickly forget, Seymour seized Rikku's arm, taking her captive. There would be no way she could steal anything from him now. His sharp Guado claws pressed up against the tender flesh of her neck. "I'll kill her." He snarled.

"No!" The cry came from a couple of the party members, but Auron was the only one to take action. A wave of anger took over Auron as he quickly darted forward, slashing at Seymour with his long Nodachi blade. With a flick of his free hand, Seymour zapped Auron with an electrifying thunderbolt. Trying to ignore the pain, Auron struck out at Seymour again, only to have a second wave of lightning strike him. He slunk to one knee, trying to recuperate from the spell.

Rikku watched in horror as spasms involuntarily convulsed in Auron's muscles; an after-effect of the powerful shocks. She took her horror and morphed it into an incontrollable rage, rapidly building up enough compacted energy to break free of the Maester's grip. In one swift move, she spun around and kicked him -where no guy should ever be kicked- hard. He doubled over in pain, grunting and staring into the girl in the eyes.

"You… heathen!" He hissed, noticing the trademark Al Bhed spirals. Rikku had had just about enough of this racism for one day. In one quick blur, her fist shot up, connecting with the left side of his jaw. _Hard._ Seizing the opportunity, Auron jumped to his shaky feet and swung his blade, striking the Maester and ending the battle.

Blood pooled out onto the floor of the otherwise pristine and tranquil chamber. Seymour slumped over, clutching his bloodied side as Yuna ran to him, kneeling beside. "Yuna...you would pity me now?" Seymour spoke his last words and fell to the ground, dead.

Just then, Tromell and two other Guado burst through the door, horrified by what they saw. Crimson blood tainting their consecrated temple. Their leader dead.

Tidus immediately attempted to justify their actions, but the Guado were too stunned to hear their excuses. Tromell ran to Seymour's dead body.

"Stay away from him, traitors!" He yelled, aiding the other Guado in carrying off the corpse of their fallen leader.

Yuna's heart sank, "Traitors?" She whispered.

Wakka was equally shocked and distressed. He sighed in defeat. In less than six hours, everything he had ever once held sacred had been turned upside down. "We're finished." He nuttered.

"Let's get out of here." Auron commanded, and the group made a mad dash towards the exit. However, it wasn't long before incensed Guado were right behind them, threatening to attack and kill if they caught up.

"Keep running!" Tidus shouted.

They ran out of the temple, across the icy path and back towards the frozen lake. Yuna was the first to show signs of slowing. The rest shifted gears until they were going at no more than a slow jog. Looking around, there were no Guado in sight. As they struggled to catch their breath, a low rumbling could be heard from the opposite side of the snow bank. In trepidation, they watched as an enormous Wendigo fiend made its way over the snowy hill. A Guado stood on either side, urging it to fight. The monster roared, shaking the atmosphere before charging the small band of branded 'infidels'.

Seeing that there was no chance for escape, they struck the ogre with every last bit of strength they possessed. Their magic was all but gone, their strength depleted, but they gave it all they could. As the battle raged on, the weight of the monster was causing the lake ice beneath them to crack. Frantically, they searched for stable ground, but before they could make a run for it, the Wendigo pounced on the ice, shattering it, and sending the party to the freezing lake bottom below.

Rikku stood up on wobbly legs, head spinning, and looked around at the semi-frozen lake bottom that surrounded them. The Hymn of the Fayth could still be heard pouring out from the temple high above.

"Hey, you okay?" Tidus asked her. She turned to face him, trying to get her double-vision in focus.

"Oh, I'm fine." She lied, smiling. Her head hurt like a bitch and her emotions were still in a frenzy over whatever the hell her feelings were for Auron. She was far from 'fine'.

"And what about the others?" Tidus inquired, oblivious as always to Rikku's untruth.

"I'm sure Yunie's okay. She's breathing fine and all. How are Lulu and Wakka?" Her insides cringed. She wanted nothing to do with that red-headed jackass, but she for damn sure wasn't even about to show that she wanted anything to do with the red-_wearing_ jackass. Red was just _not_ her color.

"Well, Wakka's in shock. Can't blame him, either. And Lulu, well, she's just the same as always."

Rikku was thoughtful. "She's so together. All grown up, I guess." _I wonder if Auron is looking for someone more like that…am I really that immature? …well, he is a lot older… but I don't care… does he? Uuuugh! Why the fuck am I still carrying on after him!_

Tidus shrugged, uninterested.

"Well, just give me five or six more years." She suggested wryly. Maybe this is how she could woo that unfeeling guardian.

Tidus looked back at her, smiled, and nodded absently, not hearing a word she said. "So, Kimahri, how do we get out of here?" He asked.

Rikku slapped him upside the head. "Hey, don't change the subject!" _I need information, and you're just about the only one who knows anything about him!_

"We climb." Kimahri answered Tidus.

"Kimahri, too!" She yelled at the Ronso. _Are you two just trying to piss me off!_

"Only those who try will become."

"Huh?" It hadn't been quite the response she was looking for.

"I think he means you have to work hard if you want to be like Lulu." Tidus told her, trying to be helpful.

"Oh! I will!" She said, enthusiastically. _If that's what it takes…_

Kimahri shook his head. He might not have been much of a talker, but he was a lot smarter and more observant than most gave him credit for. He knew what she was after. "Kimahri think Rikku should stay Rikku."

Rikku, one the other hand, wasn't as perceptive… "Hey! Are you saying I'll never be like Lulu? Kimahri!" She shook her fist, causing Tidus to laugh out loud.

Wakka glared over at them. "How can you laugh at a time like this?" He shouted, irritably. _Do they not know what they just did! Oh, that's right… she's Al Bhed, she doesn't care!_

Yuna began to stir. She had blacked out during the fall, and now opened her bi-colored eyes, blinking rapidly. As she came to, everyone wanted to know what she had been thinking when she chose to marry Seymour. She took a deep breath and slowly explained everything, from the very beginning.

"Now… now I don't even think it was worth it. I should've told you what I was going to do." She concluded, sadly.

"Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile." Auron interrupted. If anyone knew that, it would be him. So much of his time had been lost by regretting past events.

"Hey! You don't have to say it like that!" Rikku slapped his arm crossly.

Auron looked away. "You want to waste time listening to her regrets?" _Because I could tell you a lifetime of personal regrets._

The way he said it struck a chord in Rikku. She furrowed her brow and suddenly the anger melted and transformed into pity. "You don't have to say it like that…"

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?" He asked the summoner.

"Yes. But then, do you think Yevon will allow it?" She answered, unsure.

"The fayth are the ones that give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us... then we will defy Yevon if we must." He said intrepidly, with the Al Bhed in mind.

They all stared at him, mouths and eyes wide open.

"I can't believe you said that!" Rikku remarked. _Anti-Yevon, eh?__ Dad would like that… wait… what am I thinking? I'm mad at him_. But she was amazed that he was willing to go against Yevon. _No, Rikku, you are mad at him, be mad!_

"Count me out. The bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!" Wakka protested. He still hadn't gotten over his irrational hatred of Al Bhed, or his devotion to Yevon.

Yuna took note of his dissent, and chose the middle way out of their predicament. "We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think."

"So it is decided." Auron said plainly.

Yuna faced him. "Will you come with us?"

Auron shrugged. "I am the troublemaker, after all."

"Yeah, that's right! You can always count on Auron to complicate things!" Tidus joked.

"Yeah! Kimahri roars and Auron walks off and…" Rikku added.

"Hey, I never asked you to follow me." He said, the double meaning being unnoticed by most. He turned away, searching for a way to get out of the frozen pit, only to find that they were out of luck.

"Is that coming from the temple?" Tidus asked, referring to the Hymn of the Fayth, which could still be heard.

"Yes, it is Yevon's gift. It soothes the hearts of the faithful." Yuna answered.

"Jecht used to sing this song…" Auron noted, the dream of the previous night still haunting his thoughts.

Tidus laughed. "Yeah, over and over. But not this good, that's for sure."

Auron only smirked. "Another trait you share."

"What, you were listening?" The Blitzer was suddenly embarrassed. "Eesh. Can't I get a little privacy?"

"Your singing reminded me of Spira." Once again, his tone was incredibly somber. _Oh that huge angst whore._ Rikku glanced at him sadly.

"Oh… right. You're not originally from Zanarkand, are you? You homesick?" Tidus wondered.

Auron shrugged. "Maybe." He said. Rikku unthinkingly took a short half-step towards him, before catching herself. _No. No more emotion from you, Rikku._ She told her self, unconvincingly.

Lulu looked up, noticing that the singing from the temple had stopped. The air turned stale, the ground began to shake…

"Sin! The toxin! Watch out!"

And everything went white…

* * *

end chapter 6: 

:ponders: gyeh… this is going to be a very long story… hope you guys have enough free time… o.O mep.


	7. Enemies at war, we build defenses

nyep! Okay, so I once again decided to extend the chapter and make it way longer than I expected. o.O sorry… but that's ok, the plot thickens… kinda.

Just FYI: I'm sure most of you know this, but, in ffx-2 there is a sphere called "Gippal's sphere" in which you see Auron talking to Gippal. I find it incredibly amusing, because it is completely out of character and hilarious. A paraphrased bit of that sphere is in this chapter, but it doesn't spoil anything, don't worry.

You might need a translator if you don't know Al Bhed yet… but… it's not critical to the story.

Oh, and squaresoft still has total 0wN4g3 of FFX and the sort. :sigh:

Chapter 7: **Enemies at war we build defenses**

_Tysh__ ed._ Her head hurt. She sat up and looked around, rubbing her throbbing temples. The vast, barren desert stretched for miles. 'Bikinel…' She recognized her homeland. She stood up and shielded her eyes from the blazing sun, which reflected blindingly on the hot sand. _At least I know where I am._ She scoured the landscape, looking for any sign of life. _but__ where the hell is everyone else?_ Her erratic mood had changed once again.

Raging hormones, frequent and more intense mood swings, and extreme irritability… it only meant one thing. She was PMS-ing and she knew it. "Ughh! I hate being a girl!" She yelled, kicking a pile of sand in disdain. She coughed as the flying dust filled her mouth.

Auron's luck wasn't much better, but at least he wasn't PMS-ing… **that **would be **bad**. He had only a vague idea of where he was; he remembered it from Braska's wife's stories of growing up in the Bikinel desert. But he didn't really care where he was, he only wanted to know where Rikku was. _Since when have I been more concerned of her whereabouts than my summoners?_ He shook his head and decided the answer didn't matter, he needed to find them both.

He began to wander aimlessly, hoping to find someone, and before long, he came across two young Al Bhed men. One was carrying a recording sphere, the other donned an eye patch and looked like he was hiding from something.

"Hey, just got word the Guado are conducting a manhunt nearby. Orders are to find summoner Yuna and kill her guardians." The pirate-type boy informed Auron.

Auron looked him over carefully, he had no reason to be lying, but there was something Auron didn't like about the young man.

"Is that advice?" He asked.

"No, the temples are after me too, I just don't want you stirring them up."

The boy seemed a bit cocky, even more so than Tidus. Perhaps that's what annoyed Auron. "Well, then, I apologize in advance." He said tersely as he walked off. They briefly exchanged a few more words, and Auron walked off in search of his party. He was grateful for the warning; it was vital information, but the smug Al Bhed had simply rubbed Auron the wrong way.

He ambled around the Sanubia Sands for what seemed like hours before he came across any trace of his fellow guardians.

"AHHH!" Auron's ears perked up upon hearing Tidus's shouting. He followed Tidus's voice until he finally saw what had been troubling the boy. A large Zu was hovering over him, threatening to peck his eyes out. Seeing as though he couldn't simply leave the boy to die, he joined him in the fight.

Apparently Lulu had sensed the danger as well, and she came running with her miniature moogle doll following close behind. With his friends at his side, Tidus relaxed and the battle was easily won.

"Woo! That was close!" Tidus said, as he bent over, putting his hands on his knees. Lulu looked at him as if to say_ '_what a drama queen.' And Auron walked off, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"We're supposed to stay in one place if we get split up." Lulu called out after him, but he continued to walk on.

"Wait here if you want, he's not." Tidus noted, following after his mentor.

_where__ is she…?_ Auron wondered, refusing to identify the ambiguous 'she' as either Yuna or Rikku as they trekked through the sizzling sand. So absorbed was he in his thoughts, that they nearly passed right by Wakka, who had sought refuge under a crude machina tent.

Wakka brushed sand off of his yellow pants and inquired about Yuna. No one said anything; they had no idea where the young summoner was. "Dammit! First I lose Yuna, then I'm ambushed by machina! Great day I'm havin'." He stood up, and kicked the machina, which accomplished nothing but great pain in Wakka's foot. Auron looked at him blankly for a few seconds and walked off again, wordlessly. _Hmph__ You think_ you're_ having a bad day._

But no one was having a worse day than Rikku. She may have grown up in the desert, but it was so vast, she never really had the chance to explore the whole thing, thus; she was completely lost. She was amazed at all of the machina parts that lay scattered around ubiquitously. She bent down to pick up a shiny one, but stopped when she heard someone whistling from behind her.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Cid's little girl."

She recognized the voice as Gippal's. _vilg__, zicd frah E druikrd drehkc luimt hud kad funca._ She spun around to face him, a scowl plainly written on her face.

"Fryd yna oui tuehk uid rana?" He asked her, moving a little closer, oblivious to her contempt.

"E ys cibbucat du pa kiyntehk so summoner." She said, backing away a few steps. He always tried to do something, to invade her personal space. It was as if he didn't know that their relationship was over. For ever. For real.

"Fryd! Oui, y kiynteyh? Dryd'c essbuccepma."

"Tuh'd muug cu crulgat. E's ylldiymmo bnaddo kuut." She said confidently.

"'Bnaddo kuut?' Drah frana ec ouin summoner?" He smirked, and she had no reply. She only glared maliciously.

"Pid… oui'na Al Bhed. Tu drao ghuf?" He pressed.

"Oac. Pid ra tuach'd lyna." She bit her tongue, she hadn't meant to say 'ra' out loud… she wanted to say 'drao'.

"'Ra'? Oui sayh dryd umt kio eh nat?" He sounded a bit jealous.

Her eyes lit up and her heart fluttered against her will. "Auron? Oui cyf res? Frana ec ra?"

Gippal looked at her, arching his eyebrows. "Fryd ec ra du oui?"

"…ummm…"

"'umm'?" He repeated. Anger was beginning to set in. He wasn't ready to let her go… even if she had broken up with him. _She still wants me. _He told himself.

"Ra'c zicd… E tuh'd ghuf, ugyo? Yht fro cruimt oui lyna? Oui yna hud so puovneaht yhosuna!" She shouted angrily.

"Ur, oayr? Oui ghuf oui cdemm fyhd sa, oui'na zicd vuumehk ouicamv po drehgehk udranfeca. Fryd, yna oui dnoehk du syga sa zaymuic fedr res? Ryr. Yht pacetac, ev ra megat oui, ra cruimt cyo cu, mega E tet, yht oui fuimt ghuf fryd ra sayhd du oui, hud zicd 'ummm.'" He shouted as he stormed off, disappearing quickly into a mild sandstorm.

Rikku glared after him, eyes burning with hot tears. She despised him now. He had been such a jerk, and a total player when they were together, and Rikku had vowed to never let herself fall in love with someone like that again. _But, he was right about one thing… _She thought, _Auron really doesn't like me…_

She let her tears stream down her face and she punched an old signpost in anguish. With her bloodied knuckles, she collapsed under a small rusted machina shelter and let the tears flow.

It didn't take long before the group was reunited with their Al Bhed companion, still parked under the scrap metal tent; she quickly wiped her eyes clean. Auron's heart lightened once he knew she was safe, and as much as she tried to fight it, she felt her insides flutter as well. It was weird; he was once again at a loss for words. He thought he had known what he wanted to say, to do, but in her presence, he froze again, simply standing there, staring at her. Standing up and wiping sweat off of her forehead, she avoided his gaze, even though she could feel him gawking at her from behind those dark lenses. Just knowing he was watching her made her body temperature rise, and considering it was already 100 degrees outside, that was no good. She suddenly found great interest in the sand at her feet as she informed the group that she knew where they were.

"Umm… but promise not to say anything." Now she could feel Wakka glaring at her, but at least she could handle him. "No glaring either!" She yelled, giving him her own menacing scowl. "I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. I will take you there if you promise that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they knew?"

Wakka scoffed. "Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?"

The man was completely intractable. "Yevon did something really bad to us before." She attempted to explain.

"Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it." He shot back, folding his arms over his chest.

Everyone groaned; this battle was ceaseless.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about this island. Promise?" She pleaded desperately.

"Wakka, come on!" Tidus begged.

Auron meticulously shifted his katana to his other shoulder, noticeably scowling at Wakka the entire time.

Wakka sighed laboriously and complied. "All right, I promise! Lead the way." He said impatiently, throwing his arms in the air.

"You got it!" Rikku said as she ran off, urging them to follow.

As Wakka grudgingly trudged after her, he could have sworn he heard Auron mutter, "You better not forget those words, boy." But when he looked behind him, he found that Auron had already walked past, marching off after Rikku.

"Over here!" She shouted to them after hours of schlepping through the sand. She ran up a nearby dune, but when she got to the top, her eyes widened and jaw dropped. She took in the sight of her Home under siege. Fiends were swarming the massive building, and flames were rising from the turrets. Ceaseless gunshots could be heard, drown out only be the cries of those calling for help.

Rikku went numb; she didn't want to believe what her eyes were seeing. Her insides were cold and hallow. She didn't even feel herself running towards her home, friends and family, or hear herself cursing the entire way.

* * *

end chapter 7: beep. 

Yeah, I don't have much to say… do you? Bwa, then leave me a review, you know you want to.

I love my reviewers, kwee! I /do/ feel lucky to have you guys read my shturrf :gives you all a hug and an ice cream cone:

:runs off to finish chapter 8:


	8. And secret hiding places

Chapter 8, eh? Who knew? Insanely long installment here: hope yer not bored… … there's no turning back now…

I am not squaresoft; therefore I don't own these characters!

Chapter 8: **And secret hiding places**

It was even worse than expected inside Home. Smoke from the blazing fires was slowing filling the room, but where it wasn't so thick, one could see the dead bodies of Al Bhed soldiers strewn across the large room.

"Keyakku!" Rikku yelled, noticing her cousin clutching onto his side in obvious pain. Blood oozed out of his gunshot wound, over his hand, and onto the floor. He slumped over and laid on the Cinnabar-tainted floor helplessly, pain shooting through his body. Rikku ran to his side and crouched over him, wishing there was something she could do to save him, to stop the violence.

"Who? Who's attacking us? Fru tet drec du oui?" She asked in a panic.

"Yevon... Guado..." He sputtered as life left his body.

"Keyakku? Keyakku!" She cried, tears falling down her face and mixing with Keyakku's blood. Auron stopped himself from reaching out to the hurting girl; no matter how much he wanted to, now was most definitely not the time.

"A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?" Lulu asked.

"Dryd ec fnuhk! Guado ku vun dra summoner." A voice from behind corrected.

"Vydran…"

The bald man crouched beside Rikku, looking at his dead nephews face. He put his hand on Rikku's shoulder and stood up, barely stifling his own emotions. He turned to face the rest of the group.

"You Rikku's friends? Well, just don't stand there, come on! Let's go kick those Guado out of our Home!" He ordered, walking away.

"Who...?" Tidus asked.

Rikku's voice became empty and detached; she kept her eyes focused on her cousin. "Cid. Leader of the Al Bhed… He's my dad."

Tidus noticed her un-Rikku like behavior. "Let's go." He offered.

They chased after the others, into a second large chamber, filled with its share of smoke, corpses, fiends, and Guado warriors.

"This is terrible!" Rikku cried, continuing to lead her friends through her childhood home, which was now being destroyed.

Cid's voice came over an intercom transmission. "Drec pedac! Rikku! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan, duu! E ys majamehk Home! Yht dra fiend fedr ed!"

"Oh, no!" She yelled. "We have to get underground!"

Auron looked at her, this was no time to be thinking about anything other than getting the hell out of that place, but he pitied Rikku and wanted to do something to show his commiserations. _This is not the time._ He decided and changed the subject.

"Where's Yuna?" He asked.

Rikku thought a moment. "The Summoner's Sanctum! This way!" She ran off, the others following close behind as she lead them through more rooms filled with fire and challenging monsters. Each fight proved more difficult than the previous and the group was just about out of strength. Everything was in chaos and ruin.

"This place done for." Wakka noted, surveying yet another room in complete devastation.

Rikku looked ahead, absently and tried her best to not cry. "You're right. You're right, Wakka." The pain of seeing everything she had ever known crumbling before her eyes hurt. "Why did things have to turn out this way?" She shook her head and soldiered on, dazed, through the ruins of her Home. They all hoped they would soon be reunited with Yuna; everyone was physically and mentally worn out.

"Rikku, what is the Summoner's Sanctum?" Lulu asked as they ran down a small flight of metal stairs.

Rikku shut her eyes tightly. There was no way out of answering this question. "The Summoners' Sanctum is where we keep the summoners. We keep them safe there."

"You kidnapped them." Wakka elucidated, but sighed, understandingly. "I get why you did it, but..."

"Well, I sure don't get it, Wakka." Tidus interrupted Wakka. "They might get hurt on their pilgrimage so you kidnap them? I mean, if the summoners don't do their job, then who will beat Sin? If guardians do their job well, summoners will be safe! Right?"

No one said anything, they didn't want to. They all felt sorry that Tidus didn't know the truth, but who was going to tell him?

"Right?" He repeated obliviously, and still no one responded. An awkward silence filled the otherwise chaotic room.

"It's quiet. Kimahri goes now." Kimahri walked into the Summoners' Sanctum. The rest followed, one by one, avoiding eye contact with Tidus. He sighed, wondering what everyone's problem was, and trailed after them into the chamber. Smoke from nearby blazes masked the room.

"Yuna?" Kimahri called.

"She's not here." A voice said. A woman stood up and made her way into the eyesight of the party. It was Summoner Dona. "Hello again. Wait there until we have performed the sending."

Isaaru and his guardians, too, were in the Sanctum and he joined Dona in the center of the room, prepared to send the souls of the fallen. "They died... protecting us. It's not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending."

Rikku looked around at another room filled with dead bodies of her friends and family. She was grateful for the summoners' gestures, but it didn't take the pain off of her heart. Watching her friends die, being able to do nothing to stop it…

Pacce skipped up to Tidus and told him something about Al Bhed obstructing pilgrimages. "The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!" Tidus declared.

Rikku clenched her fists, he knew nothing, and she was sick of his ignorance. She didn't care how painful the truth was; he had to know before he went around chastising Al Bhed for their anti-pilgrimage beliefs.

"The pilgrimages have to stop!" She said. "If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand... they might defeat Sin. Yunie could... but then she..." Rikku paused. She hadn't expected the truth to be so difficult. She knew what would happen, and she knew what she had to say, but finding the words was a different problem. She swallowed hard and gave it to him bluntly. "Yunie will die, you know? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin...but then... If she calls it, then the Final Aeon's gonna kill her. Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know?"

Her mental state of mind had been taxed enough for one day, for one lifetime, even. She fell to her knees in anguish, cursing the Guado, the Yevonites, the Final Aeon, Auron, everything.

Tidus was stunned. The news hit him like a dagger to the heart. "Was I the only one who didn't know?" He breathed, trying to make sense of the Spiran world. "Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?" He shouted.

"We weren't hiding it..." Wakka started, honestly.

Lulu finished for him. "It was just...too hard to say."

Auron looked away, memories of his first pilgrimage flooding his mind.

Tidus wasn't interested in their responses; he just wanted to tell Yuna… to tell her he was sorry for not knowing; to tell her how he really felt about her. He pounded the wall in anguish. "I can't let her die! I'll find her!" He resolved and ran out of the room.

"Pop will know where to find Yunie!" Rikku shouted after him, and directed the group to the bridge of a large machina flying ship.

Cid ran onto the bridge yelling, "Hu desa! Ku, ku, ku!"

Rikku's brother jumped into the driver's seat of the aircraft. "Three minute mavd!" He shouted in Al-Bhenglish.

Cid corrected him with the same pidgin dialect. "Rinno, rinno! Oui ryja one minute!"

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus demanded.

Cid chose to ignore him. "Ajanouha uh puynt? Ajanouha ymeja!"

Tidus grew impatient. He wanted to find Yuna. Now. He wasn't going to wait any longer to tell her his feelings. "I said where is she? Answer me! Answer me, damn you!" He shouted, grabbing Cid's shirt.

Cid had no choice but to acknowledge the abrasive boy now. "What'll you do when you find her, eh?"

Tidus looked sad and loosened his grip on Cid. "I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do. And I told her all those things without even knowing. I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her I'm sorry!"

Cid scoffed. "That's it? You're gonna tell her you're sorry?" He mimicked. "And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the samelet the summoner die so we can live in peace!" His anger got the best of him and he threw Tidus to the ground.

"No!" Tidus's tone was firm and deadly. "I'm not gonna let Yuna die!"

Cid waved him off. "Hah! Words! Show me action!"

"I'm telling you, she won't die!" He affirmed again, conclusively. The severe determination and integrity in his tone could be detected by everyone. The way he said it… no one doubted him.

"Boy, that's my niece. The only fucking niece I'll ever have. Don't forget those words, 'cause if you do…" He lowered his voice dangerously, baring his teeth as he spoke. "I'm gonna make you regret it."

"I won't."

"Vydran! Nayto du ku!" Brother shouted, starting up the ship, hovering over home momentarily before speeding off. "Fruy! Ed sujac!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Haqd, fa ica dryd!" Cid commanded, pointing to a machina cannon.

Brother looked down. "Frydajan oui cyo…" He mumbled. All of the Al Bhed looked down sadly; a tear slid down Rikku's face knowing that all childhood memories would be blown away in a few seconds.

"What's goin' on?" Wakka asked, perplexed as usual.

"We're...we're going to blow up our Home." Rikku said, staring at the ground.

Cid turned to face Brother and an Al Bhed sitting beside him. "Nayto? Vena!"

A barrage of missiles shot from the ship, zooming towards the remains of Home. They slammed into it, casing an explosion so big it sent shockwaves of sand and debris radiating out from it, speeding back at the ship. Brother kicked the vehicle into high-gear, sped up, and cleared the blast, avoiding destruction.

He then began to bawl loudly, horrified that the place where they had grown up and assembled the Al Bhed people was now a pile of rubble in a barren sand field. Everything they had worked so hard for; their hopes, dreams, history, had just been decimated. Not to mention the countless warriors who gave their life in protection of Home and the summoners.

Rikku just kept staring at the ground, lost in her thoughts, which were pretty much all negative. Auron noticed her uncharacteristic depression and wanted to do something… anything… soothe her pain. After all she had gone through recently, she deserved some comfort. But instead, he retreated to the adjacent room, disgusted with himself. He could still hear the people on the bridge talking. Tidus and Lulu were learning about some sort of 'sphere-o-saurus' and Wakka was attempting to cheer Rikku up.

"Hey, look. Don't get so down." Wakka told her. _Why is Wakka telling her this… that should be my line… but instead I'm by myself, isolated from everyone, again._

He sighed and leaned against the wall of the chamber, hitting the back of his head against it.

"Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?" Wakka tried. _:sigh: Yet another reason I should be talking to her…_

"You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie!" Rikku shouted. _I've got to talk to her… if Tidus can be so determined for Yuna, I should be able to do the same for Rikku… I will. Next time I get the chance, I promise._

Just then, Rikku came running through the chamber, crying. Auron's emotions now pulled in opposite directions. One side cursed him for making that promise; the other side was saying 'this is your big chance!' Not being one to go back no his word, he briskly walked out of the room in pursuit of his target and into the hallway where Kimahri stood. Rikku had disappeared, and Auron scanned the area, looking for any trace of her.

"Rikku is there." Kimahri said, pointing down the passageway leading to a closed off storage room. Auron stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at his Ronso friend.

"Kimahri know." He said kindly, putting a massive blue furry paw on Auron's shoulder. "But Rikku not know. Kimahri think Sir Auron should tell Rikku."

Auron sighed, chuckling softly. He nodded to Kimahri and walked down the corridor, he could have sworn the Ronso was smiling…

Just seconds later, Tidus emerged from the bridge and attempted to follow Auron. Kimahri stopped him, shaking his head.

"Huh?" Tidus looked after Auron, confused.

"Talk to Rin." He said, pointing the other way. "Tidus need new sword."

"Oh, yeah, good idea." Tidus said, scurrying off to buy some over-priced merchandise.

The door slid open without Auron even touching it, revealing a small, dark cargo room. Rikku was crouched in the far right corner behind some large crates. She was sitting with her knees up, arms folded across, and head down between them, sobbing silently. Auron took a deep breath, determined this time, and skated noiselessly over to her.

"Rikku?" He rested one hand on a crate and looked down at the miserable girl.

She looked up, her tear-streaked face meeting his concerned one. A tear rolled down her cheek. She narrowed her eyes. "Fryd dra ramm du oui fyhd huf?" She spat. Her tone didn't surprise him, but he instinctively felt like shutting up, walking away. _No. Not this time. Not again. _He resolved, crouching down next to her. She shifted and faced the other way.

"Rikku, it's alright." He tried to sound reassuring.

"No it's not!" She shouted, facing him again, her features ridden with emotion. "Home is destroyed, and they are all dead, Auron, DEAD! And there's nothing anyone can do about it! Keyakku, my cousin, my best friend, died in my arms, Auron, you know? He was my best friend! We grew up together! You don't know what it's like-"

"Yes." He said, his voice shaking slightly. "Yes, I do… Jecht… and Braska… were my best friends, my only friends…" He paused. He still had a great difficulty discussing his past. "I know what it is like to lose someone and not be able to do anything about it. It is difficult, I know, but Rikku, what happened today was not your fault. You can not continue to let it affect you so."

Rikku, who had her eyes fixed on Auron the entire time, bowed her head and allowed herself to cry. All of the anger left her body, sadness and pity replacing it. _How could I have been so cold…? I'm selfish, Auron, too had a lot of personal difficulties, but you don't see him all angry or crying about it. I'm so dumb. Stupid! I probably just caused him a lot of pain. No wonder he doesn't like me… _"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "E ys cunno."

"No… shh, Rikku… it's okay."

She felt his muscular arms encircle her body and pull her into a tight embrace. She immediately felt safer, more relaxed, and comforted by his touch. She stayed sitting calmly in his arms for several minutes, cherishing the intimacy, until she stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes. If she had ever needed to be held before, she needed it now more. With everything that had happened to her… she just needed someone… someone who would be mature and calm enough to listen patiently, strong enough to make her feel safe, and wise enough to offer advice.

"Thanks, Auron." She mumbled, wishing he would never leave her, always remain, holding her like this. But she felt like he deserved the opportunity to leave if he wanted, she respected him like that. His heart beat faster, knowing what he needed to do.

"Look at me." He commanded.

Her glistening green eyes met his deep brown one and he bit his tongue, pausing momentarily before placing his velvet lips on hers. Her eyes widened at first, but she soon closed them, her heart dancing as he ran his tongue over her lower lip.

Rikku kissed him passionately, exploring the contours of his mouth with her tongue. He responded by doing the same, leaving no area of her mouth untasted. Lips still locked, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid back on the cold floor, pulling him down with her.

He reluctantly broke away from their connection and marveled at the young Al Bhed beneath him. His left arm, resting at her right hip, propped up the upper half of his body, while his right hand was positioned by her ear. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly and they breathed heavily, amazed at how rewarding the confession of their love had been.

With his right hand, he carefully brushed a stray lock of golden hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. With his thumb, he soothingly stroked her left cheek before tracing his hand across her wet lips and to her chin, which he gently squeezed and raised to match lips again.

She placed her hands on his strong, supportive shoulders and pulled herself up to rest in his lap. Sighing contently, he leaned back against the wall with Rikku snuggled up comfortably next to him, her legs draped across his own.

Her mere presence, her closeness, was uplifting to Auron. Her typically optimistic and perky demeanor raised his spirits and made him forget the tragedies of his past. He smiled, unguardedly, as she rested her head against his taut chest and idly traced the curvatures of his well sculpted muscles with her fingers. So he did care... she smiled, fighting back tears. He took away the pain and made her feel secure, comfortable, complete. She slid her hand up his arm, to his chest and gazed up to his half hidden face. Pulling down his mysterious collar, she placed a soft kiss on his bristly jaw. He turned to face her and rested his head on hers.

"Remember when you asked me what I thought of you?" He asked in a low voice. Without moving her head, she shifted her eyes to meet his. "Well." He inhaled deeply. "I am in love with you."

Tears came to her eyes again, but this time, they were tears of happiness. Her lips quavered as she smiled. She wrapped her right arm around his side and held him tighter.

"I love you, too."

* * *

end chapter 8: 


	9. Not looking for a miracle

Well, didja think it would take me 8 chapters to finally get to a real fluff scene? Hehe, neither did I but after all, "He lele pâ iki kau ka manao; ke aloha kamalii he lalau no." Hawaiian proverb goodness for ya. ;) It should be smooth-sailing from here out, ne? … or is it?

Disclaimer: Mooched these characters from Squaresoft... and there was some problem with this chapter earlier, I think I uploaded the unfinished chapter-document on accident. XD

Chapter 9: **Not looking for a miracle**

----

Neither wanted to leave the other's embrace, but they both knew they couldn't stay forever. Auron nodded to the Al Bhed, who got the message and bounced out of his lap. He then stood up and accompanied her back to the bridge.

"Any luck on finding Yunie?" Rikku asked her dad as soon as they had returned. She wanted to avoid any odd questions about her and Auron's whereabouts before they were posed.

"Not yet. We're still lookin'." Cid replied, focusing all his attention to the sphere oscillo-finder

"After rescuing Yuna, then what? You want to keep her safe, correct? Would you seek to stop her pilgrimage?" Auron asked him, knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong.

"Of course! If she continues this fool pilgrimage, she will die! Sure as if you killed her yourself. No hare-brained law or teaching can send my little niece to her death!" He barked as Tidus entered the bridge area, wielding a new weapon. "When I save her, I'll make her give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!"

"Even against her will?" Auron pressed, his anger at the Al Bhed leader rising. _If he only knew..._

Rikku brought her fists to rest under her chin and bit her lower lip, not wanting to say anything, for fear of upsetting either her father or her …boyfriend? _Auron… is my boyfriend? Hehe, now that's a funny thought! Wait… this isn't supposed to be a funny situation…_ She tried hard to keep a serious face.

"Better than a dog's death!" Cid yelled. "And I'll take down anyone who don't agree!"

Auron was about to take another shot at Cid, but one look at Rikku changed his mind. Seeing the torn look in Rikku's shimmering green eyes caused Auron to pause for a moment. He understood Rikku's dilemma and had no wish to agitate her father.

"You are the captain." Auron said, waving off Cid and his rantings.

"Good! Then it's settled!"

Auron glared at the man and hastily retreated back into the chamber behind the bridge. Baffled as always, Tidus followed after Auron. "What was all that about? You're just going to let him stop Yuna's pilgrimage? I mean, I want her to stop now too, but you were adamantly opposed to even stopping for a rest because it would 'delay the journey'… and you're not going to say anything to him?"

"Let him say what he wants." Auron muttered, not making eye contact with the boy.

"What the hell?" Tidus said, dramatically flailing his arms. Auron turned his auburn eye to the boy's face, ending the conversation.

"Vydran! Fa vuiht Yuna!" Brother could be heard shouting from the pilot seat. "E femm cruf oui!"

Tidus and Auron rejoined the group on the bridge. A holographic image of Yuna in a wedding dress, being forcefully escorted by a formally-dressed Seymour flashed above the sphere.

"Where was that!" Tidus asked, frantically. To hell if he was going to let Seymour marry her…

"The Palace of Saint Bevelle. Heart of Yevon" Lulu answered.

"Gramps, let's move!" Tidus commanded. Cid laughed and agreed, making Auron feel slightly envious that Tidus got along better with Rikku's father than he did… oh well, Auron wasn't planning on dating Cid anyways.

"What is Seymour doing alive? Didn't we… uhh… take care of him in Macalania?" Rikku asked Auron.

"He is dead, as dead as Jyscal was. His attachment to this world kept him from the next." Auron replied. _How interesting that I, as well, am in that category… I wonder… how she will respond to that?_

"Woah… scary…!" She said, a bit shocked.

_Scary… scary… she thinks I'm scary… well, if she _knew_ she would think I am scary… shit, I've got to tell her sometime, too. And when I do, she will be afraid of me… and will never want to see me, much less be anywhere near me again…_

"Yuna must be trying to send him." Auron suggested.

Rikku mused over the situation, "Wonder if that will work."

"Perhaps he won't expect it."

Auron continued to worry about what Rikku would think of him, blocking out any other conversation that was taking place, until Rin appeared, warning them of fiends on near the aircraft.

"We're being attacked from within. Some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board." He told them rather calmly.

Cid just laughed. "Fiends! There's nothin' to do but--"

Rikku jumped in front of her father and did her best impression of him "But destroy the ship and all go down together!"

They all snickered to themselves… Rikku's impersonation had been perfect, which was just a little creepy.

"You gotta learn a little restraint, Pops. If you crash the ship, we can't go rescue Yunie! Leave the fiends to us professionals!" She told her father, walking out of the bridge area while the rest stared at her with her bi-polar behavior.

"Let's go!" Tidus joined, enthusiastically. Everyone grabbed their weapons and prepared for battle. Auron followed after Rikku and put a hand on her shoulder, proud of her ability to take charge. At his touch, her smile grew even wider and brighter.

Rin smiled as well. "Rikku, you've made some very good friends, I think. Good luck."

With that, everyone followed Rikku to the cabin area of the ship, where several Al Bhed had gathered near the windows, gaping at a gigantic flying dragon.

"Huh… now there's a rare sight." Auron observed, casually.

"Woah! It's huge!" Tidus exclaimed.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Rikku shouted, pointing at the creature.

"The guardian worm, Evrae. The great sacred beast-- protector of Bevelle." Lulu answered, seemingly either unafraid, or unaware of the battle before them.

"The red carpet has teeth." Auron smirked, adjusting his armor.

Cid's voice boomed over the ship's intercom. "Rikku, you read me? We're going to fight that thing! Get on deck and show him what you got! Go!"

Rikku sighed. "There he goes again." Referring to how her father had a tendency to order everyone around and rush blindly into things. It was her way of expressing to Auron that she, too, held some discontent with her father's aggressive demeanor.

"The ferryman asks a high price." Auron shrugged.

They all nervously made their way to the lift to the outer deck of the ship. As they clamored onto the small elevator, they each silently prayed for victory. Battling Evrae would surely be the most difficult battle yet; not only was it a legendary fiend, chosen specifically to protect the sacred city of Bevelle, but they would also be battling without their summoner, and on top of an airship. Rikku swallowed hard and grabbed Auron's hand, squeezing it tightly out of nervous fear. He squeezed hers gently in return and massaged it with his thumb.

Cid came over the intercom once again. "We gotta keep our distance, boys, but we can't let her get too far away. You all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?"

Evrae's long, sinewy body glided through the air and to the right side of the aircraft. Wakka, Kimahri, and Tidus took the first round against it. Soon they realized the power the legendary wyrm possessed. Wakka had to continuously pelt it with 'dark attack' to prevent it from slaughtering the trio before any attacks were made. Evrae sliced into the armor on Tidus's wrist, causing him to loose his grasp on the weapon in hand. Auron seized the opportunity and slashed at Evrae, diminishing its strength with a power breaking attack. Kimahri struck it with his lance; Evrae howled in pain and snapped back. Luckily, the agile Ronso dodged the dragon and countered with another powerful blow.

Lulu, who had been busying focusing her magical powers, swapped spots with Wakka, who needed a chance to restore his health. Immediately, she cast a ferocious spell of firaga, scorching the wyrm. Evrae, seeing as it had just missed Kimahri, and couldn't hit the constantly-evading black mage, chose to center all of its attacks on the crimson warrior. Auron's vitality decreased rapidly; three times in a row the dragon had stabbed at him. Auron lowered his blade, and rested on one knee, his blood spilling out onto the otherwise shiny deck.

Rikku gasped in horror as the monstrous beast again pounded Auron with its sharp claws. "Vidran, ku vyn!" She shouted desperately.

"Fyed y susahd!" Cid replied, over intercom.

_Please, just get this ship away from that flying fiend… hurry…_ She pleaded, fearing the worst for Auron, who appeared to be clinging to his last drop of life. Evrae made to take another swipe at him, to finish him off, but just then, Cid kicked the ship into motion and pulled it away, possibly saving the entire group. Once out of harms way, Rikku rushed to Auron's side, searching in her pocket for a potion to heal him with. Pulling out an Al Bhed potion, she quickly administered it to Auron's wounds, giving the rest to Tidus and Wakka.

"Thanks," He whispered to her. "Be careful."

"Like you're one to talk!" She retorted, causing him to smile a bit through his pain. Meanwhile, Cid had found spare missiles in the ship's cargo room, and proceeded to shoot them at the wyrm, who growled angrily before firing off numerous photon balls.

"Aaah! I've had enough of this!" Wakka shouted, hurling his blitzball at Evrae. Tidus bounded up to Wakka, putting his hand on the blitzer's shoulder. "Let me handle this!" Wakka nodded and Tidus called out for Cid to re-locate the airship within swords distance from the enemy.

Tidus took his revenge on Evrae by slicing through its left hand, rendering it useless. The beast roared and snapped at Tidus. Lulu then took advantage of its distraction, casting another firaga spell. Rikku finished it off by fusing together a pair of grenades. The monster shrieked as it exploded into a mass of swarming pyreflies.

"Cruud! Fa'na mucehk bufan!" Brother shouted; the ship beginning to loose control.

"Rao! E caa Bevelle!" Cid said enthusiastically right before the aircraft's power began to wear out. The ship began to descend rapidly and without notice, sending everyone on the outside deck clamoring for something to grab hold of. Auron was first to hit the deck, grabbing Rikku around the waist and taking her down with him, to make sure she was safe. Rikku clung, frightened, to Auron as the aircraft approached Bevelle.

Once the ship had descended below the clouds, they could see the city, elaborately decorated for Yuna and Seymour's marriage. A swarm of pyreflies, expelled from Evrae rained down on the wedding, surprising and angering Maester Kinoc, who ordered the guards to fire relentlessly at the ship.

Harpoons shot from the ship's deck, anchoring it to Bevelle's palace, and providing a metal cable for the party to slide down. Dodging bullets and crouching low to stay balanced, the group successfully crash-landed right in the middle of the ceremonies, the Airship then released the anchors and flew away. Seymour snatched Yuna's hand and led her quickly to the podium, where a Yevon priest began to recite the marriage speech.

Seeing that Yuna was about to be wed against her will, Tidus broke forward in a hasty rush to prevent the matrimony.

"Stop! This has gone far enough!" The pudgy Maester Kinoc barked, pointing his rifle in Tidus's angry face.

Yuna, seeing her friends in danger, whipped out her summoning rod, threatening to send Seymour to his final resting place, and rid Spira of his madness. Everyone looked shocked as she began her sending, but the old Maester Mika stopped her before any damage was done.

"Stop!" He warned. "Do you not value your friends' lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them... or throw them away. The choice is yours."

Yuna paused, if she continued, Seymour would be vanquished… but her friends would be murdered… if she stopped, her guardians may be saved, but she would be wed to the psychotic Guado. She looked at her friends, all appearing ready to kill something, but being forcibly held back by an array of machine guns and rifles. She let her summoning staff fall unceremoniously down the steps; her friends were more important to her. The priests and Maesters of Yevon looked pleased.

"You are wise." Seymour smiled, approaching her and putting his hands delicately on her shoulders before pulling her closer for a kiss. Auron had to restrain Tidus from going ballistic with rage while everyone else looked away as crowds of Yevonites applauded what they thought to be a happy wedding to unite Spira's people.

"Kill them." Seymour whispered to Kinoc nodding to Yuna's guardians. Kinoc re-aimed his gun at Tidus's temple.

"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." He smirked.

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron sneered.

Kinoc grinned sadistically and stuck the barrel of the rifle right in front of Auron's face. Auron gazed intrepidly and coolly across the gun and into Kinoc's maliciously smirking face.

"There are exceptions."

The blood in Rikku's veins ran cold. _No, he can't shoot Auron!_ She was amazed by his ability to remain completely stoic even in the face of death. She looked frantically for a distraction, and caught sight of Yuna, who was now standing just inches from the edge of a high balcony.

"Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else…" Yuna warned, taking another step closer to her death. Kinoc lowered his gun. Tidus and Rikku ran to Yuna. "Leave now, please!" Yuna begged.

"This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." Seymour commented casually, walking up next to Tidus and Rikku. Yuna stepped back again, wiping her lips dramatically.

"Don't worry. I can fly. Believe." Yuna said, nodding to Tidus, who was furiously shaking his head no, adamantly believing she had finally lost her already-questionable mind. Yuna smiled and fell backwards gracefully. Everyone gaped in horror, fearing for the worst. But just before it was too late, Yuna summoned Valefor, who zoomed out of the sky, full speed, and safely caught her on his back, flying away immediately after.

Kinoc once again aimed his firearm at Auron, with his finger on the trigger.

"You shall pay for the chaos you have caused." He growled.

Rikku panicked and grabbed for the pouch of weaponry on her leg. Seizing an Al Bhed flashbomb grenade, Rikku hurled it at the Maester.

"Cover your eyes!" She shouted to her friends, grabbing Auron's arm and running down the stairs, the rest following close behind. They ran, shielding their eyes from the blinding flash which had sent the army fleet into disarray, allowing the group to safely escape.

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus demanded.

"Yuna go to one place only." Kimahri answered, referring of course to the temple.

"Then let's go!" Tidus shouted, determined as ever, and began running full speed towards the entrance, with everyone else lagging behind.

Auron sighed as he chased after the boy. _He has no idea the trouble that we have just caused…_

--------

blahhh I attempted writing a decent action/fighting and/or suspense chapter-thing… o.O I don't know how it came out, I don't like reading my own stuff… so you tell me, I suppose.

Hopefully I can finish the next chapter up and post it, too, before I go on vacation… otherwise it'll be like three weeks until another update… and I don't really think we want that, eh?


	10. Just a reason to believe

Mwahahaha. MSN PLUS! and that latest Yahoo-messenger version rock hardcore like Dir en Grey in THE FINAL.

Hmmm… that was random… but at least it wasn't in French… anywho: here's châpitre 10.

Le disclaimiere: noh, I do not ohwn zhese characcteeerz.

Chapter 10: **Just a reason to believe**

---

The group raced to the temple. "Huh?" Rikku said, noticing what the Yenvoites called a 'forbidden machina' inside. She walked over to it and poked a few buttons, starting a lift to take them down the enormous flight of stairs quickly. At the bottom, they found yet another illegal machine, which Rikku handled with ease, opening the door to the cloister of trials.

Wakka was dumbfounded. "Another machina? Man…"

"So this is Yevon's true face." Auron said. "They betray their own teachings."

Wakka sighed. "They treated us like dirt."

The group then proceeded on to the trials, which turned out to be a gigantic machina maze, complete with lost sphere, hidden pathways, and moving platforms. After being insanely lost and frustrated, they finally managed to make their way into the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Yuna?" Tidus called.

"Inside, maybe?" Wakka offered.

"Then what are we standing here for?" Tidus yelled angrily, attempting to pry open the door to the Fayth, despite Wakka's shock. "You can stuff your taboos!"

Kimahri ambled over to Tidus and helped him lift open the door. Tidus, along with Auron, walked into the chamber to find Yuna praying to the Fayth of a new aeon, Bahamut.

"Wh-What's that?" Tidus wondered aloud.

"A fayth." Auron answered. "They join with the summoner, and together receive the aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites." He paused briefly. "The dead should be allowed to rest." He added cryptically, walking out of the room, only to be met by a surprise barrage of Yevon soldiers who had made their way into the temple. In a flash, they seized Auron and the rest of the group, throwing them in shackles.

"Wait, don't come out!" Rikku called out to warn Tidus and Yuna. Too late. A pair of soldiers dragged the summoner and Blitzer out of the chamber and threw them with their friends in the middle of the room, surrounded by armed guards.

"There's the last of them." Kinoc stepped forward, now addressing the imprisoned party. "You are to stand trial."

"I expect it will be a fair trial." Auron smirked sarcastically.

Kinoc glared at him. "Of course it will." He grinned spitefully.

Not even thirty minutes later, the group had gone through trial, and, to no ones surprise, had been found guilty of betraying Yevon. Now the summoner and her guardians were all separated in twos and locked in huge cage-like jail cells.

Auron was lucky enough to be caged with a fired-up Tidus, who continued to scream and pound on the metal bars, inanely.

"You waste your breath." Auron told him, massaging his throbbing head, and hoping the boy would stop causing such a ruckus.

Tidus finally gave up and sat down, sighing. He was worried about Yuna.

"Why is it…" He started, "everything in Spira seems to revolve around people dying?"

"Ah, the spiral of death." Auron stated, vaguely. "Summoners challenge the bringer of death, Sin, and die doing so. Guardians give their lives to protect their summoner. The fayth are the souls of the dead. Even the maesters of Yevon are unsent. Spira is full of death. Only Sin is reborn, and then only to bring more death. It is a cycle of death, spiraling endlessly."

Tidus sighed again, content with Auron's response, although it really didn't seem to answer any questions.

"Come out. Your sentence has been decided." Kinoc announced, unlocking Tidus and Auron's jailcell.

Auron scoffed. "Sentence? Don't you mean execution?"

"Really, now, what person would execute a dear friend?" Kinoc smiled.

"You would." Auron sneered in return. He wondered how Kinoc had changed so much since their days as together as warrior monks. Amazing, how power could corrupt…

Two guards grabbed Tidus by either arm and dragged him away to the aquatic side of the Via Purifico; a maze even more trying than the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth had been. Auron, on the other hand, was shoved into the puzzling underground maze. The Yevonites expected the group to give up and die in the two separate labyrinths.

**:underwater:**

_Where the hell is everyone!_ Rikku wondered, floating lazily on her back in the murky waters of the Via Purifico. She warily avoided running into any ravenous piranhas and continued to swim, searching for someone… anyone. Finally, she heard the voices of Tidus and Wakka nearby. She quickly made her way over to them, relieved to find at least a few of her friends. She wished Auron had been with them, though, the fact that he wasn't made her feel a bit uneasy.

"Rikku! Good to see you survived too!" Tidus said. "How do we get out of this thing?"

Wakka shrugged. "I guess we find an exit? Let's look."

And so their search began.

They ended up swimming pointlessly in circles for a while, until Rikku noticed a path that they hadn't tried yet.

Once they had almost reached the end, a huge swarm of pyreflies zoomed past them and recreated Evrae; even more powerful than before. Escaping was impossible, and the group had no choice but to fight the gigantic aquatic fiend. It struck hard and often. A blur of green scales whizzed by Tidus' left ear, coming down on him hard, sharp claws piercing his side. The water around him turned darker, crimson, and Tidus cried out in pain. Wakka fumbled around for a Hi-Potion to cure his badly injured friend. Once he had it in his hand, Evrae snapped at him, causing him to accidentally apply the restorative medicine to the fiend. Tidus glared angrily at Wakka, but to everyone's surprise the fiend howled in pain and became considerably weaker. Soon, the three of them were scrambling to find more medicine to throw at the Evrae zombie. Attempting to restore the zombie's health was actually worked a lot better than trying to defeat it, and it was soon dispelled as a massive throng of pyreflies.

Once Evrae Atlantica was gone, the way to the exit was much clearer and the trio soon found their way out. They clamored out of what was supposed to be their watery grave, and shook the water out of their hair and clothes in a vain attempt to get dry. They were joined by the second half their group; Yuna, Kimahri, Auron, and Lulu, shortly. Everyone was glad to see that they had all made it out of the Via Purifico alive.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried, throwing her arms around her cousin. "You're all right? What happened? We were so worried!"

"We wandered around in the depths of the Via Purifico, and I had to battle the summoner Isaaru and his aeons in order to make it out alive." Yuna told her, sounding tired.

"Um… I…uh…" Tidus seemed to have the same problem around Yuna as Auron did around Rikku, he forgot what he was going to say and couldn't come up with the words to express himself. But his sentence was cut off anyway by Seymour, Kinoc and four accompanying soldiers approaching the drained group. Suddenly, Kinoc dropped dead.

"Kinoc!" Auron shouted, seeing his ex-friend fall right in front of his eyes.

Seymour smiled. "I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. You see… Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. All the pain of life is gently swept away. If all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this… I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

"You're totally nuts!" Tidus declared as Kimahri ran up to Seymour, jabbing his spear into his heart.

"Unpleasant." Seymour sneered. "Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so."

He then scattered the pyreflies of the soldiers and Maester Kinoc before morphing into a gigantic floating machina-type version of himself.

"Run! Protect Yuna!" Kimahri shouted, ready to sacrifice himself for her.

"Go!" Auron repeated.

"No way! I'm fighting!" Tidus yelled, filled with a passionate desire to annihilate Seymour.

Auron pulled his katana out and held it inches from Tidus's throat. "I said go." He growled darkly. He didn't want the boy's ego interfering with his job as a guardian.

Tidus obliged and grabbed Yuna's hand, running down the long hallway out of Bevelle. The rest followed closely behind, leaving Kimahri alone to face off against the Maester.

Yuna stopped, breaking free of Tidus's hold. "I won't leave Kimahri behind!"

"He is a guardian. Protecting you is everything." Auron said, eager to get the hell out of Bevelle with at least the majority of their lives intact. Although he deeply respected Kimahri as both a friend and guardian, he had no desire to put anyone else's life in danger, especially that of his summoner.

Yuna was distressed, caught between two decisions; Tidus helped her out. "That's right! We're all guardians! And you know what that means? Yuna… Anywhere you go, I'll follow!" He said, nodding to Yuna mischievously.

She smiled. "Well, then!"

"Let's go!" They shouted together and ran off to fight Seymour. The other guardians shrugged and followed, leaving Auron with no choice but to smile through his teeth and go along with his gang of restless youths.

Every battle along the journey had seemed to lead up to a more difficult one, this was no exception. Being both physically and mentally drained from the already long and bellicose day didn't help much, either. Seymour Natus attempted to petrify the group, but Rikku's constant supply of Al Bhed Potions and Soft barred his intentions. With a bit of good luck, lots of Nul-All spells, and carefully planned techniques, they fended off Seymour's ruthless attacks once again and deter his malicious plans. His form dissipated into a cloud of thick black smoke and pyreflies.

"What now?" Rikku asked after their victory.

"Let's get outta here, ya?" Wakka said, fleeing the scene before anything else could happen. They all chased after him, Auron bringing up the rear to make sure no one attacked them from behind.

The party didn't stop running, or even look back, until they were deep into the Macalania Woods. Auron made sure they covered their tracks and could not be followed while the others rested in a small clearing.

"Well?" Wakka asked him.

"We're all clear. We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future." Auron looked around for his summoner. "Yuna?"

Rikku looked up from the dirt she was idly drawing in. "She said she wanted to be alone."

Auron scoffed. "Of course."

Tidus, took 'wanted to be alone' as a sign for him to go talk to Yuna, whose faith in Yevon had severely been shaken and betrayed. Lulu shook her head, but understood the young teenagers' situation. While Tidus and Yuna were off doing... whatever they were doing… Kimahri stood guard and Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Auron set up a small campsite. Rikku found herself constantly staring across at Auron, but immediately shifting her gaze whenever he caught her. Oddly enough, he felt himself doing the same… only a bit more discreetly, thanks to his cowl and glasses.

Rikku gave up trying to 'check him out' and laid down, taking in the beauty of the shimmering forest around her. There is so much mystery here… She pondered. _It's so nice to just have time like this to relax in such a beautiful place… _She let her mind wander off onto other things she could be doing in the secluded forest…

She had almost fallen asleep when she heard the footsteps of her cousin and Tidus. _Awww… how cute! They're holding hands!_ She noticed and stood up; hoping Tidus had convinced her to stop her pilgrimage. He shook his head, no luck, Yuna was still determined to continue.

"Umm…" Yuna started, looking a little timid. "Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? Everyone, we leave at dawn. And… I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. And…um…"

Auron cut her off before she could extend her apology any longer. "Enough. You need your rest."

Yuna nodded. "Yes. Good night." She said, curling up in a bed roll next to Tidus. Rikku smiled, thinking about how cute they were together, as she laid back down and made herself comfortable. Lulu and Wakka, too, seemed to be sleeping closer together than they had previously. It made Rikku secretly wonder if the woods held some sort of magic.

Once everyone but Auron and Kimahri were asleep, Kimahri sat down on a fallen log and Auron stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk." Auron whispered gruffly to his comrade, who nodded and took over watch duties. As Auron walked off, Rikku's eyes fluttered open. She had the sudden urge to follow him, but she didn't want to leave the comfort of her sleeping bag. She groaned, knowing that she would be probably better off just sleeping, but she couldn't control her random impulse to pursue him. No matter how comfortable laying here is, Auron is still comfortable-er. She quietly got up and snuck past Kimahri, who pretended not to see her, into the woods, after the object of her affection.

Auron had wandered off to a small shimmering lake. He removed his glasses, coat, and black shirt, draping them over a low tree branch while he removed his boots. Rikku, who had been tracking him down, froze as she saw him basically stripping before her eyes. Well, at least half way… his pants stayed on; much to Rikku's discontent… she slapped her forehead for thinking such things.

Auron looked around, thinking that he had heard a noise, but found nothing; Rikku had crouched behind a crystal bush. He waded halfway into the pond, while Rikku watched with prying eyes. She knew it was rude to stare, and even worse to be spying… but she just couldn't help it. Biting her lower lip, she decided she wasn't going to remain hidden. She stood up and sauntered over to the edge of the pool.

She laughed timidly… amazed at her own foolishness. "Heh heh, nice night, isn't it? Errr… lovely whether… heh heh."

"Perfect for spying." Auron quipped. He had a feeling that she had been observing him, and now that it was confirmed, he felt a bit… well, naked… not like she had minded any. He watched, almost lovingly, as she sat down at the edge and peeled off her boots, allowing her toes to play in the water.

"I wasn't _spying_, you know." She said, not making eye contact.

"Hmph. Call it what you want."

"Like I would really spy on someone who's taking a bath."

"I'm not taking a _bath,_ I'm _rinsing_." _Hmph… I do not take 'baths.'_

"'Call it what you want.'" She mocked, grinning playfully. He chuckled; she seemed to be very good at doing impressions.

Auron untied his hair, letting it fall loosely just below his shoulders, and splashed himself lightly with the cool water. Rikku felt her mouth drop open, gawking as the water on his flexing muscles reflected the glistening moonlight. _The man is a god…an absolute GOD… the absolute god of hottness…_

It took her a few minutes to regain her composure to speak again. It was very rare Rikku was ever left speechless…

"So, Auron, what do you think about Yunie's pilgrimage?" She said, trying to change her mental subject..

Auron sighed, knowing he was going to have to answer a few questions tonight. "What about it?"

"She's not going to stop, huh?"

"No. Her will is strong, even in the face of hardship. She knows what she must do, and she will accomplish her goals."

"But… she will… the end… in Zanarkand..." Rikku trailed off and starred into the water around her feet.

Auron sensed her sorrow and swan quietly to her. Rikku's tear-filled eyes were drawn to Auron's. She noticed that it was probably the first time she had gotten a real good look at his uncovered face. The scarred side of his face, that he kept hidden from everyone, wasn't all that bad to look at… she wondered why he was so cautious of it.

"Rikku," Auron began, taking her hands and guiding her into the water with him, "Yuna will be fine. Don't worry; with her guardians by her side, she has the strength to defeat Sin. And live. Trust me."

Rikku allowed Auron to lead her into the deeper part of the pond. She could still touch the bottom, the water reaching her shoulders, or Auron's mid-chest. She hugged him tightly, putting every last once of faith into his every word, grateful that he had finally been able to open up to someone; and that someone had been her. They silently stood in each other's embrace until Rikku asked him a question that had been on her mind the entire day. She couldn't stand it any more.

"Umm Auron…" She paused, wondering how to word it the right way. "Can I call you my boyfriend? I mean, you're not exactly a boy, but I don't know what else to say… and man-friend just doesn't sound right… so you're my boyfriend, yes?"

Auron laughed at her childlike innocence and lifted her upper body slightly out of the water, so her legs could wrap around his submerged waist. "As long as I can hold you like this… I don't think it matters." He replied, grinning uncharacteristically.

Rikku's nose crinkled as she smiled. She leaned in to steal a kiss, her tongue lapping at his lips lightly before he parted them to allow them both what they wanted. As they kissed, Rikku ran her fingers through Auron's surprisingly long, wet hair to rest her arms on his shoulders.

Auron leaned back in the water, so he was floating on his back with Rikku on top. Rikku smirked inwardly, taking another kiss from her … boy…friend… before resting her head on his bare chest. She stared out onto the perfect lake, the moon's reflection rippling quietly in the clear water. She reached her hand out to touch a moonlily, dusted with water droplets. Soft. Eloquent. After all she'd been through today, it was a more than welcome change. "This place is really pretty. I wanna come back here after we defeat sin, okay?"

_After we defeat sin… My mission will be complete… and I will go on to the Farplane… _Auron's muscles tightened as he thought of the pain he would cause to the only person whom he had ever loved, and the only one who reciprocated those feelings. He simply grunted in response and allowed them to drift back to the shore… _I shouldn't hide the truth from her… I can't…_

Rikku sighed as she left Auron's embrace and stood up. She attempted to wring the corners of her shirt dry, wondering what she was going to do with her wet clothes. Auron put his black shirt back on as Rikku continued to dry her clothes and hair. A little drizzle began to fall from the half clouded sky. Rikku sighed but smiled at the irony… it was just her luck. Oh well, at least now she didn't have to keep wringing her clothes.

Auron smiled at the wet girl getting even wetter from the rain. He strode casually over to her and wrapped his crimson coat around her body. She grinned, loving the way it smelled and felt around her. She leaned into him as her pulled her close for a firm hug. He wanted to keep her like this, in his arms, forever… he didn't want to leave anymore. He winced, knowing that he couldn't, and accompanied Rikku back to the campsite, where Kimahri again pretended not to see anything as the pair snuggled up together under the protection of a glowing crystal tree.

**--- **

end chapter 10:

I have mixed feelings about this chapter… constructive criticism is always appreciated…

Yeah…I skipped over a bit and shortened the battles… screw fighting/action scenes, on with the :fluff: heh. sad. :head+tree:

I'll be outta town for a while, so don't expect any updates for a few weeks… E ys cunno.


	11. Cherish each moment

:pouts: I'm back from vacation. Miss me? You got lucky enough for me to nab a hotel computer and pound out a side-fic while I was away, so no complaints!

You know, it's weird, I knew what I wanted to write and what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but I had the worst time doing it, it never came out the way I wanted, in fact, I still don't like it… and it's excruciatingly long. Kahhh I possess much hate of this. Well, let's see what you think of it, eh? - look, I learned Canadian while I was away!

By the way: Hagaki 2. Ozuno: I emailed you a while back, did you receive it? If not, try mailing me first: DBaxta / hotmail / com. Obviously without the bars in between… that's only to protect against robots. My email malfunctions every once in a while… o.O.

Didn't cha hear me ten times before, lads? I doon't have any sort of copyrights on the charactas o' places. :sighs: Guess ye joost needed a reminda, eh?

One more thing: there's a confusing thought-process thing halfway through this chapter, I used "/" to designate that… it's like Auron is thinking it, but… not… well, you'll see.

chapter 11: **Cherish each moment**

At some point during the night, Rikku had woken up. Everyone else was still asleep and her guardian still held her in his protecting arms. She admired his face in this unconscious state; he seemed… calm… relaxed… maybe even happy. The opposite of how he was while awake; tense, tetchy, and pretty much inaccessible to everyone but her. _It's like he has some deep dark secret hidden behind those dark shades… _She mused as she ran her hand delicately over the stress-lines etched on his brow.

The light rain had subsided, leaving the forest humid and sticky. Rikku quietly stood up and hopped onto a low-hanging tree branch, getting a better look of the sparkling woods around her. Sighing, she leaned back against the tree and continued to contemplate what Auron might be trying to hide beyond his barriers of stoicism and solitude that only she had ever been able to penetrate. Unable to come up with a satisfying solution, she closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

The next morning the group set off in the direction of the Calm Lands. Rikku felt well rested and bounded out of her makeshift tree bed, running slightly ahead of the group while Auron lagged behind, struggling with his inner thoughts.

What she had said the night before, about wanting to return with him after they had defeated Sin, had struck a chord within Auron. Rikku still didn't know… she didn't know the truth; that Auron was an unsent, dead, his story was finished… and it put him ill at ease.

It wasn't like Auron had necessarily been trying to _hide_ the ugly fact, it was just that no one had actually asked him; "Hey Auron, are ya dead yet?" He, as always, had simply remained silent and let them assume whatever they pleased. It wasn't his nature to expose things without being asked directly…at least, that's what he told himself… but for this, he felt like he needed to; Rikku deserved it…whether she would still accept him or not was up to her, but he couldn't let her assume things anymore, she was too close to him now.

Perhaps that was why he hadn't confessed to her earlier, he was afraid of what she might think, or what she might do… she had already expressed her view that the dead were "scary"… enhanced by the fact that she hadn't even wanted to go anywhere near the Farplane back in Guadosalam. So who knew what she would do when she found out that the person she wanted to be closest to had crossed over… surely she would cower from him… hate him, even, for not informing her earlier, before she fell in love.

He cursed himself harshly for being such an idiot and letting her get this close already. _You knew what would happen… yet you allowed her to infiltrate your stone defenses and become more than just another person on the pilgrimage… Yevon, you let her become your _girlfriend_, you let her fall in love… knowing full well what's going to happen once you face Sin… you'll leave and she'll remain… is that fair? You didn't care, though, did you, old man? You allowed it anyway… selfish bastard…_ One negative thought led to another, and soon Auron was trapped in a spiraling train of thought, his contemplations getting darker and darker.

So absorbed was he in his thoughts, that he barely noticed that the group had stopped upon reaching the entrance to the Calm Lands. They all stood and surveyed the seemingly endless valley; the green grasses, the few hilly slopes, the scattered, sparse patches of chocobos and even fewer human trainers.

"The Calm Lands." Lulu dictated. "Long ago, the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond, there's no towns, no villages; only endless plains."

"Many summoners stray from their path and lose their way here." Auron said, remembering how he, Jecht, and Braska had been lost for days. The Calm Lands had been long and unforgiving. Thankfully, he knew how to get around this area now.

Yuna collapsed onto the soft grass, as if in a daze… her mind mystified by the vastness of the prairie. She looked up into the bright blue sky, the sun beating down lightly on her fair skin. "I've always known where to go." She exhaled deeply and took in the scenery.

"I won't let you die. I'll find a way, somehow." Tidus swore, extending his hand to her and helping her off the ground and to her feet.

Yuna smiled an empty grin as she walked away. "Let's go."

So the group continued to traverse; and Auron continued to let his thoughts and reflections of his last guardianship journey here control his mind as they marched onward, battling their way through hordes of fiends along the way. Being so lost in thoughts began to impact Auron's fighting skills; his movements became lethargic and delayed. Luckily, the other party members were well enough rested to cover for his uncharacteristically lackadaisical mood. The fiends in these parts weren't too challenging, either, compared to what they had been through back in Bevelle.

It took them about four hours, but they eventually reached a small rest area in the heart of the field. Once there, they were approached by a small man, whom both Lulu and Wakka recognized as Father Zuke.

"Long time no see." He greeted them in a friendly manner. "You are Yuna? Huh, you certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer."

"What'd you say?" Wakka asked, surprised.

"Please, tell us what has happened!" Yuna begged.

"Maester Mika just issued a personal order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says." Zuke informed, everyone's jaw dropping in disbelief. Wakka and Yuna seemed to be the most upset… they shook their heads, everything they had ever held to be true seemed to be falling apart in front of their very eyes. Yevon had betrayed them, labeling them 'traitors' and attempted to cover itself up with lies… at the summoner's expense… the same summoner who had only wanted to help Spira… even if it meant her life.

At least they could trust Father Zuke; he, too, had been temporarily exiled from Yevon after his pilgrimage had failed, and he knew both Wakka and Lulu personally. They knew he was not their enemy.

"What of Bevelle?" Auron inquired.

"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

Auron smirked. _Yevon is still up to its old tricks… and this time their circus seems to be falling apart._ "Convenient. Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray."

Zuke nodded in agreement. "But be careful, my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being."

"Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning." Yuna bowed deeply.

Zuke turned to leave. "I must be off. I shall pray for all of you." They watched as he walked off into the vast horizon.

"Who was that?" Tidus wondered aloud.

"Until half a year ago, he was a summoner. Wakka and I were his guardians." Lulu explained.

"It was kind of a short pilgrimage." Wakka continued, scratching the back of his head.

Lulu finished, "He gave up here, on this plain. Now, he is a monk at the Bevelle temple. This is my third pilgrimage as a guardian. Father Zuke was my second. And my first, well… it ended here, too. I've never been to the lands beyond. Mount Gagazet towers to the north, and Zanarkand lies beyond that." She trailed off, lost in thought.

Auron, too, returned to his past recollections. Today seemed to be a very pensive day for everyone, especially him. He was still thinking back to the last time he was here… he had crossed with Jecht and Braska after days of being desperately lost, climbed Gagazet, gone to Zanarkand, where Braska had received his Final Aeon from Yunalesca, then together they had come back to battle Sin in the Calm Lands... Braska has won, and paid with his life, Jecht merged with Yu Yevon to become the next Sin…

"Auron." Tidus said, but Auron wasn't paying attention, he was too caught up in his reflections.

He was infuriated, tormented by their futile deaths… he went back, to Zanarkand, to Yunalesca, to avenge them… she fended off his blind-rage attacks, inflicting wounds that would eventually kill him as he stumbled back down Mount Gagazet, back to these fields…

"Auron?" Tidus repeated, to the still dreaming guardian. He was thinking too hard to be interrupted.

…once he reached these plains, he was already dead… a wandering unsent… a fallen knight. This is what he still was today… _only_ this… and Rikku had fallen in love with that. He couldn't allow this to continue. Rikku needed to know the truth, before anything …else… happened. Before it was too late for her to revoke her heart and save herself from the pain at the journey's end…

"Auron!" Tidus yelled.

Auron finally snapped out of his train of thought and turned his head to face the boy. "Hmm?"

Tidus shook his head.

Yuna smiled gently. "Sir Auron? We think it would be wise to use chocobos for the remainder of the journey through the Calm Lands, do you agree?"

Auron groaned inwardly. He hated riding those birds, but he knew it would be a better idea. "As you wish." He sighed.

"Alright!" Tidus gave a triumphant whoop, pumping his fist.

"Yay! I've never ridden on a chocobo before!" Rikku squealed in delight.

"What do you mean, never! You live in Spira, and you've never been on these things?" Tidus said, barely controlling his excitement.

"Nope, I've always ridden on machina, never these birds… but I've always wanted to, they seem so… fun!" Rikku pet the beak of a nearby chocobo.

"They aren't as _fun_ as they seem." Auron said, killing the mood.

"Oh come on, Auron, don't be such a spoil-sport!" Tidus said, getting on one of the birds and paying the cashier.

"There's only four chocobos for rent." The trainer told them.

"That's fine. I'll walk." Auron said. He despised riding them anyway. Not only were they uncomfortable to sit on for long periods of time, but they also didn't seem to have a taste for him. He had never really mastered the art of controlling them, yet another reason Jecht, Braska, and he had been hopelessly lost. Damn birds.

"Ah, come on Sir Auron, you know you're the slowest outta all of us, you can't just walk behind, we'll lose ya!" Wakka said, hopping onto another one.

Auron glared at him as Lulu mounted the chocobo Wakka was on.

"Hmph. I'll be fine." He assured as Tidus helped Yuna onto the back of his and Kimahri got onto another. He knew he'd never be able to keep up with a chocobo. Rikku jumped on the last, which seemed to be the most docile, and smiled.

"Come on, you can ride with me!" She grinned brightly, patting the back of the chocobo, urging Auron to take the seat behind her. Auron sighed; he didn't like riding them, but riding with Rikku might not be so bad. And, besides, he didn't really have another choice. The rest watched with piqued interest as he climbed on behind her and held onto her hips securely as she tightened her grip on the reigns.

"Oooh… go Auron!" Tidus taunted, nudging Wakka in the ribs.

"Oooh, hey Rikku, watch out for Sir Auron and his wanderin' hands!" Wakka joined in, laughing.

Rikku flushed and tried to play it off while the boys nearly fell off their chocobos, laughing. Auron gave them all his patented shut-the-hell-up-before-I-Bushido-your-ass-to-the-Farplane scowls. Yuna giggled and looked sympathetically at her cousin whose embarrassment was too much to hide.

"Let's go." Lulu advised, trying to stifle smiles of her own. Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna continued to giggle and laugh as they snapped the reigns and rode their chocobos into the field.

"They don't know anything…do they?" Rikku asked in a whisper once they were out of earshot from the rest of the group.

Auron scowled. _They better not._ "Not that I'm aware of. The Ronso knows, yes, but I believe the rest can only speculate."

"Well, they've seemed to 'scepculate' correctly!" Rikku nearly shouted.

Auron grunted. He had meant to say something more, to finish his musings, but instead, the notations of a relationship between them had caused Auron to contemplate things again. His number one priority now was to find an acceptable way of telling her that they wouldn't be able to be together anymore… how he had to break off their relationship before it evolved any further… how he needed to confess…

"Hey guys, what's in that cave over there?" Tidus asked, pointing to a narrow crevasse in the cliff.

"I believe it's a training arena, ya? It's where summoners and their guardians can improve their skills before they gotta climb Gagazet. Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure! Why not!" Tidus pulled the chocobo over to the small opening; it was nice how much faster chocobo traveling was.

Sure enough, it was an arena for fighting and honing in on battle skills. The old trainer man offered then a job; to capture different types of fiends and bring them back to his arena. Of course, they would be rewarded, and would have full access to strengthen their party in the fighting dome once it was re-opened.

"Should we?" Tidus asked the group, hopefully for an affirmative answer.

"I don't see why not. Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

"Fine by me." He said, dismounting the chocobo. "How much for your weaponry?" He asked the trainer.

"10,000 gil a piece!" He replied, happy someone was willing to help.

"10,000 gil! You sure about this?" Wakka asked, suspicious of the man.

"Ah, come on, Wakka, we'll be able to make the money up in no time. Besides, we should practice fighting some more; we've hardly encountered any fiends since we rented those chocobos." Tidus said, offering up 50,000 gil for special capturing weapons for himself, Wakka, Auron, Kimahri, and Rikku.

Wakka scratched the back of his head, studying his newest blitzball. He tossed it between his hands a bit and decided it was a good weapon. "Alright, let's roll!"

"Actually, I think it might be better if we called it a day, and fought more tomorrow." Yuna suggested. The others nodded in agreement; it had been a long trek across the Calm Lands. It was probably a new record to make it almost all the way across in a single day, and they were all wiped out from being under the blazing sun all day.

The trainer man smiled. "Very well, then. I thank you in advance for your help, kiddos. I'm tuckered out myself, so I'm going to bed as well. Night! I'll expect lots of hard work from you all tomorrow!" He said, retreating into his own little provisional house for the night.

"Hey! Aren't you going to offer us a place to stay?" Tidus called out after him, but received no response. He sighed angrily and sat on the cool ground.

"Guess we'll just have to make camp here, ya?" Wakka said, sitting down next to him and pulling out a piece of grass and chewing on it. "It's not so bad… kinda nice compared to last time we were here, ya Lu?"

She nodded. "If I remember correctly it was raining and all you could think about was if the weather was going to interfere with the Blitzball tournament."

"Hah! Gee, Wakka, you sure had your priorities in order." Tidus joked, pushing him softly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I'm betta now, ya? More focused, right Yuna?"

Yuna smiled and nodded, "You sure are, _Sir_ Wakka."

More idle chitchat was made until they all began to feel too drowsy to continue. Lulu used a small fira spell to spark a campfire as they arranged themselves in their sleeping bags for the night. It was amazing how cold and quiet the valley became after the sun went down.

Tidus and Yuna were the first to fall asleep, followed shortly by Lulu, then Wakka, until once again; only Kimahri, Auron, and Rikku were up.

Auron stared across the fire at Rikku, who was crouched in front of it, trying to keep her hands warm. He smiled sadly at her innocence and decided he had to tell her tonight.

"Rikku, will you accompany me for a walk?" Auron asked in a low, barely audible voice.

"Sure thing." She replied, hopping off the ground and giving him a sideways glance. _Wonder what's wrong?_

Kimahri watched as Auron walked off into the darkness and Rikku followed briskly after him, her small quick steps chasing his long strides. His pace slowed as they got farther away from camp and closer to the edge of the ravine. Rikku was able to catch up to him now; she grabbed onto his right arm and looked into his emotionless face.

"What's up?" She asked, concernedly.

"Rikku…" He began, unsure of himself. "We must talk."

She let her hands fall from his arm and she watched him take a few steps away from her. "Okay. What is it? You know, you've seemed a bit… off… today; is something wrong?"

He looked over at her again, pained by her worried expression. He felt his heart shattering all over again as he tried to form sentences that would appease the young Al Bhed. There seemed to be no easy way of doing this.

"I…" He gathered a deep breath of the chilled air. "I shouldn't have allowed this to happen."

Rikku looked at him quizzically. _What the hell is he talking about?_

He took a couple of hesitant steps nearer to her and rested one hand on her shoulder, bringing his gloved hand to cup the side of her face.. "I want you to know that I love you, I truly do. But… our relationship cannot continue… I should never have allowed you to get this close... it will only make it hurt worse in the end. There are… things you do not know." He whispered, showing more feeling that he wanted to. "I'm sorry, Rikku."

Rikku stared into his downcast face. The dark shades he wore hid the emotion filled within his one good eye. Tentatively, she pulled his glasses down so she could see past his barricades. He warily opened his eye and shifted its gaze to meet her two gleaming green oculars. She furrowed her brow; he seemed to have a whirlpool of turbulent emotions captured within his solitary eye. "Auron? What's wrong? Did I do something… to make you mad? Because I'm sorry if I did...I…" Rikku whispered, trying her best not to cry… she was baffled, to say the least.

Auron shook his head, _no… no… she did nothing wrong… this is my fault._ "Rikku, there is something you must know about me." He paused and withdrew his hands from her. "I am an unsent. I died just beyond these fields, ten years ago. After the deaths of Lord Braska and Jecht...I was distraught and sought revenge… but I was struck down and defeated by woman named Yunalesca in Zanarkand, I tried to make my way down Gagazet, but the wounds I had received eventually killed me just before I reached these lands… I died on the mountain before us, cold and alone."

He averted his gaze, looking over the edge of the cliff, shamefully. He expected her to recoil and run from him… to say she hated him, or that she was afraid. But she stood her ground, still gaping at the broken man before her.

Rikku bit her lip. _An__… unsent? He... he's dead?_

She touched his arm, causing him to flinch. "Au-Auron… are you sure…?"

He nodded gravely, doing his best to keep up his defenses and not let any more emotion leak out. Her piercing gaze hurt him, but not as much, he figured, as he had hurt her.

Rikku brought her hands back to herself, contemplating. "I-I… I'm sorry." She whispered, facing the ground. _Why can I feel his heartbeat, why does he possess emotions and feelings, why do I still love him… if he is dead?_

He wordlessly continued to stare out into the dark void before him. _Yevon forgive me, I had not meant to hurt her…_ He was pulled from his thoughts by two small arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Auron, I don't care. E tu hud lyna. Ed tuac hud syddan du sa… e muja oui, tayt un ymeja." She didn't know why she had slipped into her native language, probably due to emotional stress, but it didn't matter, since Auron could understand her either way. "Oui muugat bycd dra vyld dryd E ys Al Bhed, yht cu silr ouihkan, ouin muja fahd bycd dryd… famm, seha kuac paouht dra vyld dryd oui yna tayt. E muja oui, hu syddan fryd, vunajan." She smiled.

He was surprised, to say the least… the girl who had always feared the dead… seeking refuge in one now… she still loved him! He encircled her small frame in his arms, much obliged, and much in love. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head. Her acceptance of him was like giving him life again… liberating him from a problem that had plagued him relentlessly from the beginning.

"E zicd fyhd du cdyo mega drec vunajan. Yc muhk yc oui yna rana, E ys rybbo." She mumbled.

"Rikku…?" He whispered. _Wait… she doesn't see the full affect…_ "Rikku, I don't think you understand…"

She looked up at him, inquisitively.

"Once we defeat Sin… after everything is over… I must ask Yuna to send me, I will leave. I cannot stay here any longer than I already have."

The news hit her harder than if he had slapped her himself. "Wha—what? Fro? Why do you have to leave? Hu… Auron… you can't go… please, I need you here!"

Auron did his best to check his emotions before addressing her again. "I must. I have… played at life too long. It's not easy to be an unsent… the pull of the Farplane is much greater than one would think, as are the efforts to keep your mind clear of bitter thoughts that would lead you down the road to becoming a fiend. If I could stay, I swear to you I would- there is no part of me that would ever want to leave you- but I can't do this anymore. I apologize, Rikku, I never intended to hurt you… but I'm afraid it is now unavoidable… please… forgive me."

"No. Don't be sorry… even if it doesn't last, I know the time we spend together is better than never knowing each other at all… I should thank you." She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his side and blocking out the world. . "Zanarkand is on the other side of this mountain, you know? We're running out of time, then, huh?" Her voice had become distant and regretful as she did her best not to cry anymore, to be strong for him. "Auron… zicd rumt sa… bmayca. Rumt sa…"

And he did. He simply held her in his arms, protecting her from everything as she cried into his chest for their soon-to-be lost love.

* * *

end chapter 11: 

gahhhh the agony. I never do seem to write happy things for long…

Someone please tell me what is wrong with my writing.


	12. I might need you to make the first stand

Holy Lord Zaon! I got 100 reviews :dies:

:is given phoenix down: O.O thank you... I uhh... wow. I never expected so many...!

Blah. Behold: more character interactions. I suffered much anger, OOC, ADD, and boredom writing this chapter. :stabs:

Disclaimer: I may own over 100 reviews, but the characters and such still don't belong to me.

Chapter 12: **I might need you to make the first stand**

The night Auron had told her his secret was one of the most difficult nights Rikku had ever experienced. She didn't want to sleep, she didn't even want to close her eyes, in fear that if she did; he might not be with her when she woke up. Even laying curled up next to him was not enough reassurance for the young Al Bhed, who latched onto his arm the entire night.

She didn't love him any less now that she had found out his was an unsent; it was just a bit… unsettling to think that he had been so emotionally distraught to attempt to take on Yunalesca alone -a surprising show of emotion from this now-so-stoic man- he had selflessly tried to avenge his fallen friends, but was defeated and left to die. Did he, too, believe the summoner's pilgrimage was unfair and wrong? She remembered Tidus mentioning something about how Auron had said he was keeping promises to Jecht and Braska by watching out for him and Yuna. Was it possible that Auron had become Yuna's guardian in hope to still avenge his old comrades? Did he have another plan… to keep Yuna safe? He had mentioned something, just the other night, about how Yuna would have the strength to defeat sin and live. He knew something… Rikku was sure of it.

But why did he have to leave? If -and when- they defeat Sin… why couldn't Auron just stay with her in Spira… he had already been dead for ten years, what harm would there be in staying longer? Rikku scolded herself for being selfish. Auron had told her that he would stay if he could… and that alone meant more to her than anything else; he never said something he didn't mean with all his heart. A tear rolled down her face again at the thought of her causing Auron to suffer because of her selfishness. Maybe she should try to separate herself from him... would that make things easier for him in the end?

She absently played with the beads on Auron's hip flask; it was all she could do to keep her mind of the troubling debates and dilemmas clashing in her head. Fighting back a lot of emotion, she repositioned herself on the opposite side of the camp. _I can't make Auron feel trapped here… my presence will only make things worse for him._

She had barely closed her eyes when she heard noises of people waking up; light rustling at first, then obvious yawning and stretching, followed by sounds of rummaging through camp for food, water, or their personal belongings. Grumbling about her lack of sleep, Rikku got up as well and fumbled to put on her newly acquired Iron Claw. They were going fiend-capturing today, and Rikku hoped to get in some good use of her new weapon. Hopefully her little bout of insomnia wouldn't prevent her from fighting well.

Auron had been somewhat confused when he awoke to find that Rikku had left his side, but he brushed it off as he got ready for the day.

"Going off to do some capturing this mornin'?" The fighting-arena master greeted them.

"Sure are!" Rikku chirped.

"Well, I just came to tell you that there are nine fiend species in the Calm Lands, I only need ten of each, which makes 90 fiends total. There are also, as I am sure you have noticed, different fiends in different areas. So while traveling throughout Spira, make sure you keep your weapons with you so you can capture all of them. Once I have re-stocked my entire battle dome, I will give you all a hefty reward. Not only that, but you will gain much battle experience though this training. So, I bid you all good luck, I hope to see you back soon."

The group left their previously rented chocobos in the man's care and went off to do some damage. Fighting the fiends proved to be more difficult than they had expected, though. They were a bit rusty from doing very little basic fighting recently. Some battles were easier than others, though, and the group quickly adapted to the different varieties; magic, machina, speed, power, or the fiends that inflicted bizarre problems such as petrifaction, darkness, or poisoning.

They were able to learn quickly and ended up capturing nearly thirty-two fiends in seven different species by mid-day. They returned to the fighting dome, exhausted, battered and bruised, but victorious. The old man was pleased and offered them an assortment of healing medicine.

"Hey guys, do you think we should continue fighting here before we go on, or should we just go, I mean, we can always come back to get the fiends we missed." Tidus asked. He was getting bored with fighting the same things over and over and felt like they needed more of a challenge anyways.

"Yeah, but Gagazet isn't such an easy trial, bruddah." Wakka said.

"We shouldn't be wasting our time here, we must press on." Auron directed. Rikku looked over to him, saddened by his wish to get to Zanarkand faster. She had been trying her hardest not to make much eye contact or talk to him all day, but it was tearing her up on the inside. Auron had noticed, too, and his own insecurities plagued him as he wondered if she hadn't really meant what she had said the night previous, and perhaps she truly was afraid of him now. He shook his head of the thought, wanting to hold on to the belief that what they had was real.

"There is a cave… just in front of Gagazet…" Lulu said rather darkly, "where a hidden fayth lies. Yuna can obtain her next aeon there."

So it was decided that they would traverse onto that cave before heading up Gagazet's snowy peaks. Crossing the remainder of the Calm Lands wasn't difficult, considering they had just spent the entire morning strengthening up and learning new tactics. It was a good thing, too, since they were soon approached by two Guado soldiers and their giant machina…

"Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us!" One guard demanded, confronting the summoner.

Yuna stepped back, and was surrounded by her guardians. "We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour!"

"Yeah, so out of our way." Tidus ordered, drawing his Brotherhood sword, prepared to fight.

"Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come!" The guard barked.

The other Guado motioned for the machina to attack. "I warn you, the Maester doesn't need you alive." He smirked darkly.

The gigantic machina, Defender X, stomped over to the group as the Guado soldiers ran for cover. The party scrambled to get into battle position as the machina wasted no time pummeling the warriors with its haymaker attack. The battle tactics they had developed that morning came in handy during their clash with the machina; Lulu was able to use her new and more powerful magic skills, Wakka's evasion had risen and he could now dodge about half of the attacks thrown at him, and Rikku had become a near expert at creating new armaments and grenades. The lancet skills Kimahri had learned made it much easier to weaken the enemy as well.

The Defender X slammed into Yuna, causing her to loose balance and stumble backwards. Seeing her injured enraged Tidus, who performed a series of back flips and cartwheels before crashing his sword into the machina, sending out sparks from it, and delivering the final hit. He watched smugly as it collapsed in front of them.

Tidus grinned. Another boss taken care of with ease. He switched blades again, redrawing his capture weapon, and walked over to Yuna.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, with you here." Yuna smiled.

Rikku rolled her eyes and growled quietly. _Oh god. Make me vomit! Hmph. Who needs mushy romance on a pilgrimage? _She thought bitterly as she tried to avoid all eye contact with Auron. _Not me…_ she lied to herself and continued to convince herself that avoiding him was a better option as she ran down into the valley containing the target cave, ahead of the rest of the group… namely, Auron.

_She really is trying to separate herself from me. _He noticed_. I suppose it was to be expected…_

"The fayth is inside." Lulu said as the group approached the cave. "As are the fiends."

Purple mist spewed out of the cavern, giving the group second thoughts about going after the aeon.

Wakka looked at her sorrowfully. "Hey. This where...?" Lulu nodded. "The summoner I guarded on my first pilgrimage died here." A silence spread over the group. Now they were _definitely_ having second thoughts. "Yuna, let's go. The fayth awaits." Lulu said, breaking the stillness.

"Yeah, besides, we've trained all morning for some real action. This cave should be our test, you know, to see if we can handle Gagazet." Tidus said, partly trying to convince himself that this was still a good idea.

One by one, they crawled into the cave, being extra cautious of fiends, and trying their best not to disturb any. The cave was larger than they had expected, but the fiends were on the same level as those they had fought in the Calm Lands just hours ago. A chill ran down Lulu's spine as she retraced the steps of her first pilgrimage, this was something she wanted to do, but she couldn't deny the slight feeling of fear growing inside her as they continued onward.

"What's a fayth doing in a place like this?" Rikku asked, trying not to touch any of the randomly floating pyreflies throughout the cave. She shuddered at the thought of being stuck inside a cave like this forever.

"They say it was stolen from a temple long ago." Lulu explained, showing no emotion.

"Huh?" Tidus asked. "Why?"

"With no fayth, summoners cannot train. Without training, they cannot call the Final Aeon. Without the Final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin. That is why." Auron clarified.

"'Cause then the summoner won't die!" Rikku chimed in, momentarily forgetting her goal to avoid him.

"That must be what the thief was thinking." Wakka said, raising an eyebrow at the Al Bhed. Rikku was kind of surprised Wakka had left it at that… he didn't try to take any sort of swipe at the Al Bhed philosophy or dogma. Maybe he had changed, too.

They continued on through the cave, fighting numerous types of fiends, and capturing as many as they could. Finally, they got to the last chamber. Pyreflies swarmed around the room, creating a faint image of a young woman.

"It is...It's you, is it not, Lady Ginnem?" Lulu said, taking a few steps forward. "Forgive me. I was too young."

Lady Ginnem cast a strange spell, causing a bright red flash to illuminate the room.

"There is no human left in you now, is there?" Lulu asked her former summoner. Again Ginnem cast a spell.

"Very well, then. Allow me to perform my last duty to you; my last as your guardian." With that, the group readied their weapons and prepared themselves to fight the unsent summoner.

Ginnem's first move was to summon her samurai aeon, Yojimbo. Lulu wasted no time in charging up her black magic skills, knowing that magic was Yojimbo's weakness. The aeon's dog did its fair share of fighting for its master, attacking the party members with ferocious bites and powerful strikes. The dog, coupled with Yojimbo's sword-attacks, made the battle difficult for the sleep-deprived group. However, Lulu's determination helped, along with Yuna's aeons- which she summoned to take the blunt of the damage and win the fight.

Yojimbo and his dog dissipated into pyreflies, joined shortly by Lady Ginnem.

Lulu watched intently as her former summoner disappeared. "Strange. I thought it would be sadder, somehow. Maybe I've gotten used to farewells." She said, sadly.

Wakka gazed at her, sympathetically, and proud. "You're stronger now."

"Wakka. I hope you're right." She smiled at the Blitzer before turning to face Yuna. "Yuna, the fayth is inside. Go do what you came to do."

Yuna nodded and enter the chamber of the fayth, accompanied by Tidus.

"Oh, and Yuna," Lulu called out after her. "Don't let him talk you into giving up all of our Gil."

Apparently Yuna didn't hear those wise words of advice, for when she came back ten minutes later; she announced that Yojimbo had agreed to lend her his sword for all the money in their possession.

"You mean you spent all of our Gil?" Wakka asked, incredulously.

"Well… he… umm… I didn't want to leave without accomplishing anything." Yuna stammered.

"Hey, he was a pretty shrewd bargainer… but it's not a problem, right guys? We can make the money back in no time!" Tidus offered, optimistically.

The rest shook their heads, not angry with the summoner, but with the aeon. What did he need all that Gil for anyways? Now they wouldn't be able to buy as many medicines and weapons for their trek up Gagazet. Hopefully Yojimbo's presence would make up for that fact.

They left the cave to find the sun just barely setting behind Mount Gagazet. Rikku was glad, too; it meant it was finally time to sleep. She sunk to her knees on the ground outside, exhausted.

"I guess we're stopping here for the night." Tidus observed, plunking himself down as well. Yuna sat next to him, any closer and she would have been on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer with his arm. Rikku noticed their closeness and looked the other way, muttering to herself in Al Bhed.

"Hey, hey, hey." Wakka interjected, poking Tidus in the ribs with his shoe. "Let's make camp first, alright? And don't forget, you're on first watch."

"I what? No way, come on, not first! You're kidding, right?"

"You better believe it, bruddah." Wakka replied, setting up his sleeping arrangement while Tidus growled in frustration.

He sulked while he watched everyone else fall asleep around him… everyone except Auron -did that guy ever sleep?

"Why are you still up?" He asked, making no attempt to be quiet while the others slept. Auron, however, was more polite toward the weary travelers.

"Thinking." He replied indifferently.

"About what?"

"Ten years ago... I stood here, trying to devise a way to keep Braska alive. I see you trying to do the same for Yuna."

Tidus scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "Well… I guess I can't help it, I don't want to see her leave, you know?"

"You love her, don't you?"

Tidus looked at the ground, unable to make eye contact. He mumbled something incoherently.

"If you truly love someone, you shouldn't be ashamed to say it. You seem to have the same problem with that as your father." Auron smirked.

Tidus sighed, hating the comparison, especially because it was correct. "Yeah… I do love her, and I can't stand the thought of not being able to save her. I want to be with her always. There's got to be a way…"

Auron smiled inwardly at the boy perseverance and idealism. "You should rest; you'll need your strength for the mountain's journey tomorrow."

"You sure you wanna take over guard duties?" Tidus asked, very hopefully.

"It's alright, you need your rest. I am rather used to the midnight shift anyways." Auron told him. No sooner had Tidus received Auron's permission than he laid down beside Yuna and fell dead asleep. Auron smiled to himself. _It must have been all he could do to stay up and talk to me._

Auron looked over at Rikku, who was curled up in a ball, far away from everyone, pretending to be asleep. He quietly made his way over to her, bent down, and whispered her name. When he received no response, he tried again.

"Umm… hello? I'm sleeping!" Rikku informed him irately. _Cred__ How did he know I was still up…?_

Auron chuckled, knowing she was lying. "Rikku, follow me." He said, standing up.

"I'm… I'm sleeping." She said halfheartedly.

"Fine then. Come or not, I will be waiting for you." He turned and walked off down a narrow dirt path.

Rikku debated in her head whether she should go or not. Grumbling, she knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't. She couldn't deny her heart; it simply wasn't her nature. And besides, she was too damn curious.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she chased after Auron and soon caught up with him on the other side of the huge boulder. He was just standing there, staring off into the darkness of the ravine below.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to sound cross. Auron didn't say anything. She exhaled loudly and turned to go back to camp.

"You are… mad at me, then?" Auron spoke, still not facing her.

All of the anger and contempt she had been trying so hard to save up left her body at his words. She knew she couldn't refute her love for him no matter what happened, no matter how hard she tried. She said nothing. _How did he learn to do that? Every single time I try to be mad at him, he says like three words and all of a sudden, I crumble. What.The.Fuck._

"I suppose I cannot fault you for that."

"I... I'm not mad at you, Auron." She hesitantly admitted. She had a habit of saying exactly what was on her mind and not being able to lie for long. "I love you. It's just that… I don't want to make it any harder on you than it has to be… when you… leave." Her voice was now a mere whisper, so light it could have been blown away by the faint breeze.

He turned around to face her; she was slightly shivering, staring at the ground, her arms still folded across her chest. "Rikku?"

"I don't want you to leave. I want you here, with me, forever. But…I know that's selfish- you've been working real hard your entire life and… afterlife… you deserve to rest, I suppose. So I don't want to pin you here… to make you feel like you need to stay. I thought that by distancing myself from you would help… I'm sorry for making this hard on you." She was on the verge of tears once again, but was fighting them back… she needed to be strong.

He saw the pain and suffering radiating from her slender frame. He noiselessly embraced her, hoping to alleviate some of that anguish. The girl absolutely perplexed him- she was trying to ignore him to help him- but didn't she just say last night…? "Is that what you really want, to be distant?"

She shook her head and had a hard time trying to come up with the right words. "No… no. I just don't want to cause you any more suffering… it's not right for you to feel bad because of me."

Auron sighed. "Remember what you told me last night? 'Don't be sorry… even if it doesn't last, I know the time we spend together is better than never knowing each other at all' I believe that, too. It would cause me more pain to deny everything right now, to watch you suffer alone, to never be able to be close to you again, to deny what we have right now." He told her.

"You mean it?"

He nodded.

Blinking away tears, Rikku hugged him tight. "It's not fair. I've already lost my Home and some of my closest friends and family members… and when we get to Zanarkand… I'm going to lose Yunie… and now, I'm going to lose you, too."

"Yuna will not die. Of course, it is all up to her in the end, but I am confident that she will defeat Sin and live on."

"How do you know?"

"I cannot say. You will see soon enough."

His words alone right then were good enough for her. She sighed and rested her face against his chest.

"Hey, what's that?" Rikku said, noticing a semi-hidden blade sticking out of the ground a few feet away. She left him momentarily and examined it. "Looks like an old rusty sword."

Auron sauntered over and peered at the weapon. "Huh. Its appearance reminds me of a legend I once heard; they say there are seven ultimate weapons, given only to those who complete arduous tasks to obtain them and the crests that unlock their true potential. The weapons are the Nirvana, the Onion Knight, the World Champion, the Caladblog, the Sprit Lance, the Masamune, and the Godhand. If this truly is part of the Masamune, I should keep it with us, it may come in handy."

"Well then, it's a good thing _I_ found it then, huh?" She grinned, her infectious smile causing him to do the same.

"Hmph."

"Oh come on, admit it! I found the sword! Finders keepers!" She said playfully.

"You want to carry this thing around Spira, then?"

"On second thought…" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't think so." He said, poking the tip of her nose.

She grinned and pulled down his cowl, exposing his lips, which she hungrily took in her own. She decided that she was making up for not looking at him and suppressing her feelings all day long.

"You know… it was really hard to try to avoid you today..." Rikku said, hugging him tightly. "But it… it kind of scares me because…" She hesitated, trying to hold back her emotions. "Because when… you're gone… it won't be for just one day, it won't be temporary…" She tried to blink away tears, but she couldn't help it now, and she was crying again.

Auron bit his lower lip and tried to stifle emotions of his own. He hated seeing her in distress, and the fact that he had caused it disturbed him even more. "Don't cry for me, Rikku." He said, pulling her away to wipe tears from her face.

"But, once you're gone, what will I have left? Nothing." She said.

"Shh, don't talk like that. You are young and have much to live for. Besides, you will always have these memories."

"'Memories are nice, but that's all they are', remember?"

"Then, you also have my heart." He told her, looking directly into her eyes as he spoke.

She smiled, somewhat comforted by his surprisingly romantic words as she gazed up into his face, before leaning back into his chest. She stood there, just listening to his heartbeat for a long while before she spoke again.

"Did it hurt… to die?" She asked quietly.

Her question threw him off slightly. "Maybe," He said. "I don't really remember. It hurt at first, I suppose, but after… I guess one could say there was no feeling."

His cryptic response chilled her. She hadn't known what to expect, but something about his answer left her in discomfort.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say.

"No apologies… if anyone should apologize, it would be me for"

"Hey, you no apologies either!" She said, poking him in the ribs. "What happened to making the most of what we have now?" She said, grinning.

He chuckled lightly and lowered his head so she could reach it. Locking lips, they were able to temporarily forget their sorrows and simply enjoy each other's company while they still could.

* * *

end chapter 12:

ppffllbbtjdjsldkhgsdklha; OOC hmmpghfjbbllt. contempt.


	13. It's getting hard to breathe

Aiie aiie aiie. I am going to fucking massacre ff net if it tries to screw with my formatting again.

Well, an explaination, maybe:Sigh: You see, the OOC-ness and crappiness eventually got to me, and I kinda stopped writing for a while. That and the fact that I had no fucking idea what to do next. But, now I have ideas, and I rewrote the first 12 chapters so they are… well, improved, but still far from excellent. If you're coming back saying 'dude! I remember this fic from like ten zillion years ago!' the plot line hardly changed, so re-reading the whole damn thing isn't necessary. "necessary" that word, I swear, I'll never learn how to spell it. :sigh: anyway. No promises on this fic improving in quality, although constructive criticism would be MUCH appreciated. I need to get better. Like woah. But if I keep overdosing on these god damn Häagen Dazs ice cream bars (yes, I've eaten 5 in a row) I might not live to write more. The smooth and creamy vanilla bean ice cream… coated with irresistible flakey chocolate… I need another one. OO. and… don't come chasing after me with pitchforks and torches if I can't get another update in until school's out… I do what I can, but… yeah, I kinda sorta need to pass. (Just a little) Going for this IB diploma sucks harder than a cheap prostitute in a dark alley. Hmmm… the ice cream crack is freezing my brain cells.

Disclaimer: I don't like writing these, you don't like reading these, and the characters don't like it because they don't belong to me. It's collective crying time.

Chapter 13: **It's getting hard to breathe**

Wakka was the first to wake up the next morning. Yawning and stretching, he stood up and surveyed the group. Kimahri was snoozing off in the corner; Lulu was curled up, sleeping near where Wakka had just gotten up from, Tidus and Yuna were all snuggled together comfortably across from him, and Auron and Rikku were laying in a similar position father away from the campsite, looking very cozy together.

_Boy, Sir Auron and Rikku sure are close, heh heh, they're all cuddled up and stuff, kinda cute, eh? I wonder what's for breakfast..._

…

…

…

_Hey wait a minute! Auron and Rikku, GETTIN' COZY, what! What's goin' on!_

He marched briskly over to the sleeping duo, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, Auron was fast asleep, leaning back against the side of the mountainous wall with one arm over Rikku, who was lying across his chest; face down, her arms wrapped snugly around him.

Wakka felt his jaw drop to the floor as he peered closer at Rikku's face, which was smiling peacefully. Suddenly, he was met with a wide open, spiraling emerald eye- one that did not look happy. Wakka fell backwards in surprise, "I uhh… I dropped something, ya?"

"Ya? No!" Rikku growled, sticking her hand in his face and pushing him away.

Wakka looked at her, shocked. "Yeah? Well At least I'm not the one all snuggled up next to Sir Auron!"

"Shhh!" She hissed, motioning for him to shut up quick. "It's not what you think!" She hated playing defense.

Wakka arched his eyebrow and smirked, opening his mouth to say something more, but pausing, hearing Kimahri stirring behind him and waking up to make breakfast. He looked back, mouth watering, before turned to Rikku again "You're lucky it's breakfast time an' I'm hungry!" He told her, dropping the entire subject and ambling over to get something to eat.

Rikku sighed and leaned her head back against Auron's torso, relieved that for once Wakka's apparent attention deficit disorder had been beneficial. _What am I going to tell them if someone _does_ ask? _She wondered. _I shouldn't _lie_ to them, but how could I possibly explain myself? _She groaned out loud, praying no one would ever ask, as she stood up to join Kimahri and Wakka for breakfast.

Luckily for her -and Auron- Wakka was too fixated on eating to remember what he was going to say, and in turn, said nothing of any relevance to them. Remarkably, no one else had noticed them either, leaving Auron feeling two things; slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to endure any questions, yet worried that his group was completely oblivious to anything and everything going on.

They set off for Gagazet early, hoping to be hiking up during the warmest part of the day. Kimahri and Auron both knew from experience; the mountain could get down-right freezing if it wasn't in direct mid-day sunlight.

It didn't take long for them to reach the base of Mount Gagazet. Kimahri walked ahead, looking at his birthplace for the first time in ten years. Out of nowhere, a large Ronso they recognized as Biran, jumped out in front of them. They had encountered him and his friend, Yenke, several times along the pilgrimage already, and each time they seemed to bring some sort of trouble or bad feelings towards Kimahri. Behind Biran, the Ronso elder, Kelk, and the aforementioned Yenke stood, frowning upon the summoner's group. Biran and Yenke smirked sadistically, the fur on their bulging Ronso muscles glistening in the early sun.

Kelk Ronso crossed his arms in front of him and forced the group to stop. "Summoner Yuna and guardians, leave here at once!" He commanded as several other Ronsos surrounded the group, menacingly. "Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels!"

"Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso! Leave, traitors!" Biran snarled.

"I have cast aside Yevon! I follow the temple no more!" Yuna declared.

"Then you will die by those words!" Kelk growled.

Undaunted, Yuna replied, "so be it. Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all!"

"Blasphemers!" Yenke shouted, offended by the traitorous remarks of the unquestioned religion.

"Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may." Lulu started, sensing the danger that would be to come if tempers continued to flare, "Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?"

"But still, you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a Maester. Yuna is much the same." Auron added.

"Elder Kelk! Let Biran rend them asunder!" Biran shouted, ready to rip apart the so-called infidels.

"No escape! Not one!" Yenke laughed, appearing to enjoy his role as a torturer.

"No, we will not flee. We will fight, and continue on." Yuna said firmly, not taking a step, but gripping her summoner's staff tightly.

Kelk pondered the situation. "You have been branded a traitor, but still you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?" He asked her.

"I fight for Spira. The people long for the Calm. I can give it to them. It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain... this I can do."

"Even sacrificing yourself?" He gave considerable thought to the predicament. "Ronso, let them pass! Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel; tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Yuna, we bow to your will! Now go! The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you."

Yuna smiled, bowing respectfully. "We thank you."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the group, who had feared the worst. But, thankfully, they were greeted with hospitality and welcome after the elder's words. One female Ronso even approached the group and offered them a variety of medicines and weapons.

Tidus' eyes lit up, seeing a shiny sword that would fit him perfectly. He reached out to touch it, but Wakka slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!" Tidus exclaimed, rubbing his skull dramatically.

"No touching, remember, you two spent all our money on that aeon?"

Tidus mumbled something under his breath and walked away.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Yuna said, nodding to the group. She bowed to the Ronsos and beginning to walk up the mountain trail.

"Summoner Yuna!" Biran called out after them. "Biran warn you, winds shift today, bring news of snowstorm and blizzard on mountain."

Yenke nodded. "Blizzard on Gagazet, most terrible. You will die if not prepared. Mountain storms bring certain death."

"Then I thank you in advance for your warning." Yuna said. "I'm sure we will be alright."

"Good luck, Summoner." Kelk called out after them as they began to trek up the perilous mountain.

The fiends along the mountain weren't as much of a problem as the mountain itself. The falling snow and nipping winds made it difficult from anyone to see which way they were going and the constant switchbacks, compiled with the fact that everything looked the same color white, gave them the feeling of going in circles. Even their map was of very little use to them, as no one had ever really taken the time to draw a perfectly accurate plot of the area. The only way they could tell they were progressing was by the infrequent stacks of rocks set up along the path.

"Hey, what are these things?" Tidus pondered. "Looks almost like a type of monument."

"These mark the graves of summoners and guardians who failed." Lulu remarked. "Summoners that die up here aren't sent to the Farplane."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Who would send them? They die alone." Lulu said, causing a shiver to run along the backbone of Rikku. Auron comfortingly put his hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"Many have become fiends, and they may want Yuna's company." Lulu said.

"Well, Yuna will be fine." Tidus declared, smiling at Yuna.

Yuna smiled sadly and bowed to the gravesite before moving on. They continued to trek up the frosted path, walking against the wind and beginning to feel numbness set in on their hands and faces.

Suddenly, a bandersnatch wolf leapt out from behind a snow bank, fangs bared and ready to battle. Its light coloring allowed it to blend in with the falling snow, making it difficult to detect. It charged Wakka and tore into his meager clothing. Wakka responded by pummeling it with his Blitzball. The wolf backed away, the hairs on its neck pricking up. It growled deep in its throat and prepared to strike again. Tidus tightened the grip on his sword, knowing the animal would go after him next. Suddenly, the bandersnatch stopped, sniffing the air and perking its ears up. It gave a slight whimper before running off quickly, leaving behind a very confused group.

"Well that was convenient!" Tidus smiled, proudly flipping his sword in the air and catching it again in a swift movement.

"No…" Kimahri whispered gruffly, looking up at the mountains peak covered in snow.

All of a sudden, the weather took a turn for the worse. The clouded skies grew darker and began to dump more snow and ice. A chill wind picked up, blowing snow everywhere. Rikku shivered and cursed herself for not having any cold-weather clothes. She clamped her jaw shut to try to stop her teeth from chattering and put her goggles over her eyes to prevent the snow from blinding her.

"Look." Kimahri grunted, pointing to the sky. "Storm worsening."

"We should seek shelter until this blizzard dies down then, huh?" Tidus said, shielding his eyes from the weather, amazed at how quickly everything changed.

"It's best to press on quickly, until we are clear of the area." Auron objected.

"What! Are you crazy!" Tidus and Rikku said in unison. What the hell was he thinking; they would surely be frozen solid if they kept going like this!

"Hmph." Auron shrugged and turned away, continuing to waltz up the mountain like it was no big deal. _Sure. _He's_ nice and warm with his big red coat._ Rikku pouted and rubbed her arms, trying unsuccessfully to warm up as she and the rest of the group grudgingly followed him.

_Feet…going…to fall… off…_ Rikku complained to herself while trudging through the slush. Kimahri, stoic as ever, didn't seem to mind the weather, but then again, he had thick blue fur covering his entirety he walked ahead of the group, making sure they wouldn't be ambushed. Yuna walked near him, as he had wished to make sure she was exceptionally safe while climbing the mountain, his domain. Lulu and Wakka followed close behind, occasionally pausing to brush the snow from their hair, eyes, and clothes.

Auron kept an even pace behind them, making sure Tidus and Rikku wouldn't fall down and die in the rear of the pack. The two youngest, most ill-equipped guardians dragged on as best they could through the frigid temperatures, each trying to distract themselves from thinking about the cold by talking amongst each other.

Due to the strong gusts of wind, Auron caught only pieces of their conversation, but it was enough to tell that they were discussing Yuna's pilgrimage.

"Do you think there's another way?" Tidus asked.

"Uggh… I'm trying to think… but… I've_ been_ trying to think this entire journey." Rikku answered, sounding exasperated. "I just can't seem to find a solution!"

"You think Auron knows anything?" Tidus asked. Auron groaned. _Please, don't come to me with these questions…_ There were a few touchy subjects for Auron, pilgrimages being one of them. He especially didn't want to discuss it here, on this mountain, either.

But sure enough, Tidus bounded up to Auron and stopped him by putting his hand on Auron's shoulder. "Hey… I got a question…" Tidus started.

"And you think now is the appropriate time to ask it?" Auron shot, walking away. "We need to cross this area quickly."

Rikku grunted and shouted after him, "Hey, there's not much time left!" Auron froze and turned around to face the two young and freezing guardians.

"If this is about Yuna's pilgrimage, I have nothing to say about it. This is her story, not mine." He said bluntly and turned on his heel again, walking briskly to try to catch back up with the leading four party members, whose forms were now indistinguishable from all the blowing snow.

Out of nowhere, a giant fiend appeared and roared menacingly. "Auron watch out!" Tidus called.

Auron turned to see a large fist from the angry mountain fiend flying towards him, he put his hands up to block, but it was too late, and it hit him square in the head, knocking him off balance. Auron stumbled backwards, and took his injured head into his hands. Tidus and Rikku sprinted to help, but not before the ogre let loose another powerful attack on the already wounded warrior. The fiend's fists mercilessly rained down on Auron's skull, knocking him out cold.

Rikku shrieked and knelt beside Auron's limp body, paying no heed to the gigantic monster in front of her. Tidus paused a moment, in shock, before running after her. Tidus knelt beside the two of them and Rikku quickly grabbed for a flash bomb. Tidus shielded his eyes as she hurled the grenade at the monster, causing a blinding flash to engulf the area. The beast then roared, clawing at its eyes, and sauntered off, vanishing into the frozen white scenery just as quickly as it had came.

"Tidus! Help me carry him!" Rikku shouted. Even though Tidus was only a few feet away, the snow was falling so thickly she could hardy see him as he nodded and lifted the upper half of Auron's body. Rikku grabbed his legs and, together, they attempted to carry the unconscious guardian up the mountain.

All of a sudden, Rikku was hit by a powerful force that nearly knocked her over. "Hey! What'd you do that for!" She yelled at Tidus.

"Huh? Do what?" Tidus asked, puzzled.

"You hit me!"

"Rikku, how could I possibly have hit you? And why would" Tidus was cut short by the loud roar of the mountain ogre- it hadn't really gone away; it was only attacking from a different angle. It raised its fists, daring them to fight.

"So… that's what hit me." Rikku said meekly. "Quick, let's get out of here!"

The ogre took another blind swipe at her, and she put her right hand up to block it. The brute strength of the fiend was too much and Rikku lost her balance, falling backwards into the new snow.

"Rikku!" Tidus yelled. If Rikku was knocked out there was no way her would be able to carry both her and Auron. He wished he had potions, medicine, white magic, anything to help.

"Don't worry about me, I'll distract this thing, you take care of Auron, I'll catch up to you later, go!" She said, wiping the blood off her cheek.

"You saw what that thing did to Auron; imagine what it'll do to you!" Tidus objected.

"Ugh! Just go, okay? It's temporarily blinded anyway, I can handle this, you're wasting time!" She shouted back. Tidus froze, his gaze shifting between Rikku, the gigantic fiend, and Auron's motionless form, trying desperately to come up with a decent solution.

"What! Do you need a picture? Go!" Rikku shouted, dodging another strike from the beast in front of her.

Tidus didn't feel right about leaving her to fend for herself, but seeing as there was no choice, and he had to help his mentor; he quickly mustered up all of his strength and carried Auron and himself out of harm's way.

"Yuuuuna! Wakka! Lulu! Kimahri!" Tidus yelled out ahead of him, hoping, praying that they heard him.

He continued to stumble and run awkwardly up the steep hill. Finally, he could make out the figures of the rest of their group.

"Tidus, what happened?" Lulu demanded upon seeing him and Auron in such a condition.

Tidus tried desperately to catch his breath to explain "Auron… was knocked out… Rikku and I… tried to carry him… but… fiend… Rikku was distracting it, she needs help!" He said in between gasps before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion.

Kimahri immediately spoke up. "There!" He pointed, "A cave in mountain, you take Sir Auron there and rest, Kimahri find Rikku."

"Just go straight ahead!" Tidus called out after Kimahri's quickly retreating form.

Wakka, Yuna, and Lulu helped carry both the exhausted Tidus and the KO-ed Auron into the crevasse. Immediately, the two women began attending to the unconscious warrior, Lulu created a small black magic fire spell for warmth while Yuna tried to gather enough power to cast a healing spell.

"I'm gonna go help Kimahri find Rikku." Wakka said.

Tidus stood up shakily, "I'm coming with you." He declared, feeling guilty and helpless otherwise. He looked over at Yuna, Lulu, and bit his lower lip seeing Auron still lying useless on the floor. It was such an unsettling sight to see a normally unbreakable man be so defenseless and disturbingly calm.

"Take care of him." Tidus said, nodding to Auron. "We'll be back, with Rikku." He said, determinedly as the two men marched into the frozen white obscurity.

* * *

end chapter 13:

Ughh… what am I doing?

:gnaws on ice cream bar:


	14. To calm the storm in my heart

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Final Fantasy X, two copies, in fact. But the ideas behind it… well they belong to some lucky bastard somewhere else whom I worship and thank daily.

Chapter 14 : **To calm the storm in my heart**

---

Auron opened his left eye slowly, trying to make the fuzzy figures in front of him clear. "Where are we?" He demanded at once, sitting up.

Yuna, who was sitting over him, trying to apply medicine to his head wound, exchanged worried glances with Lulu. "What do you remember?" She asked him, biting her lower lip.

Auron paused a moment to think… the mountain… the weather… the fiend battle… the blizzard… walking… cold… waking up in a cave. He shook his throbbing head, not answering Yuna's question. Why did his head hurt so badly? He tried desperately to remember what had happened.

Yuna furrowed her brow, now worried that he had sustained a major head injury. "Do you remember anything that happened?" She asked again. When Auron still didn't respond, and only continued to massage his head, Lulu explained:

"From what Tidus says, you were attacked by a giant mountain ogre and knocked unconscious. Tidus and Rikku attempted to carry you here, but were again assaulted by that fiend. Rikku apparently volunteered to act as bait while Tidus took you to safety. She was only going to distract it until then, but no one has seen her since."

Auron's gaze darted around the cave where they were located. Rikku really was nowhere to be seen, and neither were Tidus, Kimahri or Wakka, for that matter.

Lulu continued, "We sought shelter in this cave on the side of the mountain. It's not big, but it does provide a refuge from the storm outside."

"Where…" Auron started, rubbing his pounding head with his hand.

"Rikku is still missing. But the boys went out to search for her awhile ago."

Auron attempted to stand up, but dizziness overcame him, forcing him to remain lying uselessly on the cold floor of the cavern. "Sir Auron… you should try to rest a bit. I'm sure they will be okay."

Auron was frustrated with himself. Not only had he allowed himself to be put into careless danger, but Rikku had basically sacrificed herself for his well being, and now she had gone missing. He cursed aloud and; against his will, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

_//Rikku had collapsed to her knees, sinking in the fallen snow, more continued to rain down upon her as she sat shivering. She was battered, bruised, blood dripped from a gash on her temple, staining the pure white snow. 'Help… someone… Auron…' she called, desperately, weakly, before falling face first into the blood-stained snow…//_

Auron's eye snapped open immediately, his heart racing, insides numb and frozen. What a vividly horrible dream… he shut his eye again, trying to calm himself down. He laid silent for a few moments, and soon he heard voices speaking softly nearby. He kept his eyes shut and listened carefully.

"Any sign of Rikku?" The voice came from Lulu.

"We found this." Tidus spoke.

"That's Rikku's targe!" A female, probably Yuna, exclaimed.

"No sign of _her_ though… you don't think…" Wakka trailed off.

An uncomfortable silence spread over the cave before Auron finally stood up, using the wall to stabilize himself to the best of his abilities. Everyone was huddled around another small fire, and Yuna was doing her best to cure the ones who had just come back from their search. Wakka and Tidus both looked extremely cold, their clothes and hair were covered in snow and ice and they both shivered violently. Even Kimahri, with all of his thick fur, seemed blue-er than usual.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna said, noticing that Auron was standing. "You shouldn't try to walk, with your injuries."

"We need to find Rikku." He declared, his dream replaying clearly in his mind.

"Me, Kimahri, and Tidus, we just went out looking, but… we only found this, ya?" Wakka presented Auron with Rikku's targe. "That's it…"

"Where did you find it?" Auron spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"Look, man, we searched all over this mountain--" Tidus was interrupted.

"I said; where did you find it?" Auron repeated darkly.

"Out to the north a ways." Tidus answered, slightly intimidated. Auron took Rikku's armor and made his way to the cave's exit, still feeling a little unbalanced.

"Uhh… Sir Auron?" Wakka began. "This may not be the right time to ask, but, uh, does Rikku mean something…I mean, do you… err… Are you and Rikku--"

Auron shot him a death glare out of the corner of his eye, causing Wakka to shut up instantly. _'Yeah, this definitely isn't the time to ask.'_

"Sir Auron… I don't think you should go out there, it's dangerous." Yuna advised.

"That's why I'm going." He replied, giving Kimahri a 'look' before walking out into the frozen abyss. It wasn't a look like he had given Wakka, instead, an understanding silent communication between two friends. Kimahri nodded solemnly.

Everyone else gaped at Kimahri, expecting an explanation.

"Kimahri hope Rikku stay warm." Was all he said.

---

end chapter 14:

So what will happen next? The betting pool has opened!


	15. Lately I've been down upon my knees

Disclaimer: After this, I am going to assume you all realize that these are not my characters nor my lyrics, and I will never have to write another disclaimer for this story again. ¡Qué Lastima! I'm sure you will all miss them greatly.

**-**

Chapter 15: **Lately I've been down upon my knees**

**- **

Weathering the storm had proven to be more difficult than Auron had expected. Partially because he was still woozy from the blow to the head he had received earlier, although, for the life of him, he couldn't remember it happening. But, the temperatures had dropped considerably, and the wind blew fiercer also. Hoisting his sword up higher, adjusting the folds of his coat, and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose; he continued to trek through the slush, occasionally calling out for Rikku.

Each step he took was more difficult than the last. He was freezing and shivering all over from under the protection of his coat. His head throbbed and threatened to lose consciousness again. Finally, the vertigo won out, and Auron had to stop walking. He slumped down to his knees, letting his weapon fall uselessly in the snow. He grabbed his head with his hands and massaged his temples, trying to regain his equilibrium.

"Rikku…" He called out, despondently, his breath turning into ice crystals instantly. _'I was a fool.' _He pulled her targe out from his coat and set it in the snow in front of him. "Rikku…" He squeezed his eyes shut, fearing that he would not have the strength to keep going. He wasn't even able to think in coherent, logical thoughts. Was he doomed to die twice on the face of Mount Gagazet? "Jecht… Braska…" He whispered desperately, coughing up a small bit of blood which fell onto the soft snow. "I'm sorry…" He sank even lower, his head bowed. The once blindingly bright snowy scene was fading to black... he shut his eyes.

An icy hand touched his cheek. Though the fingers were cold, the touch was warm. Looking up, he saw a faint image of Lord Braska, smiling kindly. He struggled to keep his left eye open as he panted heavily. The High Summoner used his thumb to wipe the blood from the corner of Auron's mouth and helped the warrior to his feet. Auron only stared, dumbfounded. _'I'm having those visions again… I really am losing my mind…I must be dieing…again.'_

'_No you're not, Auron. I won't let you.'_

Braska must have had the power to read minds and mentally transmit messages, because Auron could hear his voice ringing clearly in his head, though Braska never opened his mouth. _'I have come to guide you back to whom you seek.'_

"What do you mean, my lord?" Auron asked apprehensively between gasps of air.

Braska smiled. _'You wish to find Rikku, do you not?'_

'_How does he…'_

'_I can sense your thoughts.'_ Braska's ghostly image grinned. _'I should thank you for protecting Yuna; I knew I could rely on you. And I know Jecht would express his gratitude for watching his son. But that's not why I came here, please go quickly to Rikku, I fear the poor girl will not be able to survive the cold much longer.'_

"My lord, she your niece, correct?" Auron asked, suddenly embarrassed. He fought hard to keep from thinking about things such as kissing her, which Braska would be able to read clearly. Trying not to think about such things, made him think about it even more, of course.

Braska chuckled lightly and nodded. _'Yes, and I am glad she has someone like you to watch out for her.'_

Braska pointed to his right, a vast plain of snow covered the area. _'She is there, hoping someone will rescue her, please save her, Auron. You're the only one who can._' Auron nodded to his former summoner and followed his command instantly, recollecting his sword and Rikku's targe along the way.

The summoner smiled faintly and his image faded out. _'See you soon, Auron.' _He whispered, but the foreshadowing sentiment was lost in the wind.

**-**

"Rikku!" Auron exclaimed, finding Rikku's frozen body lying face-down in the snow. _'Please be alive… please…'_ Auron lifted her upper body by her shoulders. Ice and snow covered her clothes, tiny beads of frozen water clung to her hair and face; her lips were a pale shade of blue.

"Au…Auron? You're alright… you found me. I thought I was going to die out here." She breathed, the ends of her mouth curving upwards slightly.

Auron hugged her tightly, thanking whatever deity there was for keeping her safe. "Rikku, shh, are you alright?" He noticed that she seemed unaware of her dangerous condition. She seemed tired and languid.

"It's c-c-cold, huh?" She shivered violently, causing Auron's worry to increase. He picked her up, determined to carry her all the way back to the cave shelter, where Yuna could cure her, or Lulu could at least start a fire. Dragging his blade unceremoniously behind him, he persistently trudged through the snow, in desperation. He knew neither he nor Rikku could hold out much longer.

"W-Where is ev-veryone els-se?" Rikku asked as the wind picked up again, nipping ferociously at their faces. The blizzard had begun round two of its fight.

"They sought refuge in a cave just north of here. That is where we are headed back to now, just hold on."

Rikku hugged her arms tighter around Auron's neck and burried her face next to his, her soft breath blew gently across his cheek as he trudged onward.

**- **

"Yuna, please come back inside." Lulu said. She, Tidus, Wakka and Kimahri were sitting inches from a small fire, trying to keep warm.

The summoner had placed herself at the entrance to the cave and was staring out into the obscure whiteness, searching for any trace of he missing two guardians. "I'm worried about them. Rikku is my guardian and my cousin... and Sir Auron... with his injuries..." She trailed off and continued to rake her gaze across the mountain side.

"Yuna, don't worry, I'm sure Rikku'll be fine, I mean, Auron went out for her, and I know he'll be fine. They'll be back any minute now." Tidus consoled, standing and walking over to place a hand on her shoulder.

No sooner had he said those words than the elder guardain came stumbling into the cave, carrying the young girl. He took several short steps, carfeully lowering Rikku's limp body to the floor of the cave while the other guardians gaped in shock and amazement. The simultanious strenuous actions were too much for the injured warrior and as he croutched to lie Rikku on the ground, he lost his balance and fell to his knees. "Help her." He coughed before completely passing out, his left arm draping protectivly across the girl's body.

**-**

His unconscience thoughts twisted into terror, tormented by visions of the past. Tossing, turning he was caught in another nightmare.

His restlessness was the cause of Rikku's awakening.

Blinking rapidly, she opened sore eyes.

Dark; except for the dim flicker of the fading fire where Lulu and Wakka sat, the only two still awake. Their silhouettes cast tall shadows on the walls of the cave. She could hear the blizzard raging outside, the fierce wind blowing the thick snow, whistling loudly against the hallowed opening of the tiny cave.

'_I'm alive...'_ She realized. _'He saved me. Again.'_ She smiled, thinking of how lucky she truely was to have someone like him. She shifted slightly, noticing that a makeshift bed had been made out for her. It was meager at best, but at least it was something. She rolled over so that she now lay on her right side and just a short distance in front her lie Auron, mumbling, grunting, and occasionally thrashing about in his disturbed sleep.

Tenatiously, she extended her left arm to his outsretched and sleepily grasping right one. In his sleep, he muttered something about 'aeons' and swore mildly as he clentched his fist. Cautiously, Rikku placed her palm over his twitching hand and squeezed it gently. At once, he clasped his right hand around the girl's wrist, then, as if recognizing it in his sleep, he relaxed, holding her hand within his. She smiled and closed her sleepy eyes again.

Unbeknowst to Rikku, Wakka had watched her subtle showing of affection.

_'That seals it. They are _so_ going out.'_ He returned his incredulous gaze to the fire.

"Funny, isn't it?" Lulu remarked, more of a statement than a question.

Wakka stare at her, mouth agape.

"What? You thought you were the only one to notice?" She smirked.

"Well, I... uhh..."

"Wakka, if it is obvious to _you_, it is quite probably that everyone else notices too." She grinned jokingly. And as an afterthought, she added, "Well, except maybe Tidus."

He chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Don't you thinks it's kind of... weird though?"

Lulu shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Not if they truely like each other." She said casually.

"But... but..." Wakka stammered. Okay, so he didn't really have a point... or any substancial way of elucidating his objective stance, but he was going to defend his position, damn it! "But... she's... and... he's..."

"The age difference?" Lulu suggested, to which Wakka shrugged affirmatively. "Apparently it's not a problem to them, so why should it be a concern of yours?"

"It's not! It's not concerning me, it's just that..."

"Yes, it is." She said smiling gently.

Wakka sighed. "You're right." He conceeded. "I guess, in a strange sort of way, it _is_ kinda cute, ya? I mean, who whoulda thought... a silent warrior like him, and a little guardian girl like her..." He smiled faintly, as did Lulu.

A mischeivious flicker flashed across her dark eyes and she coolly scooted her right hand about three inches left and slid her fingers in between Wakka's.

"Ah? Lu?" His eyes widened, eyebrows arching upwards. "Shh..." She motioned, placing a delicate finger to his objecting lips. Softly, she hooked her fingers around the jaw of her prey.

A smirk. A look of confusion. Shock. She kissed him, and he gladly returned the favor.

Behind the couple, Rikku shifted closer to her guardian in slumber.

---

end chapter 15:

I had a hard time with this chapter, because I had two completely different ideas for what would happen. I still don't know if I made the right choice, but it's less 'just plain stupid' this way. And I got to write something a bit different :O. LuluXWakka? Eh, I figured 'what the hell?' I actually kind of experimented with a couple new and different things here so tell me what you think. Tell me to write better. Tell me to go to hell. Or just tell me you're going to pay for my tuition ;)


	16. Well I want to scream

This chapter moves a bit too fast for my likings, but... kyeh. Didn't feel like staying in the same spot much longer.

**- **

Chapter 16 : **Well I want to scream**

**- **

Pressing the full length of her body against his torso, she sighed softly. He shifted and draped his left arm across her delicate figure. Rikku tilted her head to look at his face, smiling faintly, showing him gratefulness with sparkling eyes. With one small hand, she reached up to the side of his face and gently stroked it with her thumb.

"I really thought I was going to die out there." She whispered, nestling her face into the crook of his neck. Auron didn't respond verbally, but held her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. Being so close, Rikku could feel every movement of Auron's body, every heartbeat, and every slight shiver.

Sighing in content, she closed her heavy eyes and fell asleep to the rhythmic drumming of Auron's heart. A few moments later, comforted by her peace, Auron joined her in sleep.

**-**  
_-_

Morning came too soon for Rikku. Not wanting face day just yet, she kept her eyes closed and her back against the solid mass behind her. It took her a moment to remember in her sleepy dazed state that the solid mass was actually Auron, and once she did, she smiled and snuggled up a bit closer.

A shuffling and muffled giggling could be heard coming from the two boys.

"See! I told you! So where's my 20 gil?" One hissed.

"No way! I never bet you!"

"Yeah you did, back in Macalania! I told you they were."

"What are you _talking_ about, man? I was the first one to even _know_ the scoop!" She heard Tidus boast. Ever in tune with teenage gossip, Rikku perked up her curious ears as Tidus continued.

"I remember way back in the Thunder Plains when those two..." the rest of the sentence was subconsciously blocked by the sudden realization that they were gossiping about _her._ She felt her heart sink and her mouth become dry. '_How the _vilg_ do they know?'_

"... oh yeah, and the otha' day, I forgot to tell you, but they were all cuddled up together..."

Frantic neuroticism. '_Cred. Cred. Cred. Fryd du E tu huf? __**Deny **_**everything**.'

With the slick style that only she could manage, she stretched her arms dramatically, sliding away from sleeping-Auron at the same time while feigning her best impression of one casually waking up. "Mmm...morning guys!" She said brightly, as though her waking near Auron had been mere chance.

They weren't fooled.

Tidus flashed a cocky smirk and winked at Wakka. "Hi, Rikku. Sleep well?" He asked innocently.

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Wakka. "Next to Sir Auron, she did!" He teased, nudging Tidus' ribs playfully.

Rikku's false expression dropped. "_NO._" She protested crossly. "It's not like that." The boys exchanged grinning glances.

Tidus flopped down to Rikku's left, laying on his stomach right with his feet dangling in the air "Yeah right. Come off it, Rikku. How long you two been sweethearts?" The boy could not contain the sheer joy he got from torturing the poor girl like this and wore it proudly on his goofy smiling face.

"It's not like that at all! I--I---"

"You two sure seem close." Wakka chimed, laying down just behind Tidus, his arm propping up his head to smirk at the blushing Rikku. "I mean, come on, you two are always cuddling, ya?" He prodded, tossing his right arm over Tidus, cuddling him. Tidus giggled mockingly.

Rikku probably would have laughed too, at the sight of the two boys being so close, but she was far beyond embarrassment.

Yuna and Lulu covered their mouths, suppressing innocent giggles.

"Shut up!" She nearly shouted, slamming her fist against the rock-solid ground.

Of course such an order was bound to cause even more laughter from the boys, and such insolence stirred Rikku's anger. With a quick flick of her wrist, the back of Rikku's hand connected with the side of Tidus' face, leaving a glowing red mark on his cheek as Rikku stood up and walked to a more isolated part of the tiny cave.

"Owww!" Tidus cried while Wakka failed miserably at concealing his laughter. "Hey! Shut up man, before I slap you!"

The sudden loudness and movement caused Auron to stir from his slumber. He shook his still-aching head and sat up slowly. Tidus was grimacing and rubbing the side of his face.

"What happened?" Auron groggily asked the boy.

"Rikku slapped me!"

Wakka snorted and Auron shook his head.

"You must have deserved it, then." He said, rising while Tidus pouted. Auron strode casually over to stare at the frozen landscape. "When will we be ready to leave?"

Everyone gaped at him, astonished that, despite the injuries and recent set-backs, he was still over-eager and anxious to keep going. "Sir Auron, are you sure--- so quickly, I mean?" Yuna tried.

"It is best to get out of here as quickly as possible." He replied, avoiding prying gazes and looking blankly out into the blinding white terrain.

"Man, you wouldn't think Rikku'd be the type of person to go after someone so pushy." Tidus hissed to Wakka, eliciting a sharp glare from the Al Bhed. Tidus quickly looked away, not wanting to be struck again.

The rest of the group took a deep breath and prepared to leave.

**-**

_- _

It took surprisingly little time for the group to find their way back to the main path up the snowy mountain, and even more remarkable was the little-resistance they got from the local fiends. It was _too_ easy. They were getting there _too_ fast.

Rikku stopped a moment, letting the rest pass her. As Tidus walked by, she grabbed his arm, causing him to flinch.

"Hey, look, man, sorry about what I said this morning--" He shot quickly, wincing.

Rikku shook her head, letting her grip fall. "Zanarkand is on the other side, you know?"

Tidus gave a defeated sigh, "I know."

"Yunie's gonna get the Final Aeon, you know?"

"I know." He repeated.

"What are we gonna do?"

He paused a moment before speaking. "We'll do something! We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we really can't help Yuna." A sudden spark of hope flickered across his blue eyes. "Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together. I know it!"

"Hey..." Rikku smiled cheekily, "Just now, you sounded like a leader, you know?"

Tidus flashed a cocky smirk, putting his hands on his hips. "Star of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell you?"

"You snarky ass." Rikku grinned as she bowed sarcastically.

The voice behind her was even less impressed. "Ah, the son of Jecht." It spoke coolly.

Rikku recognized that melodic voice instantly, as did Tidus who spun around to face the blue-haired unsent with wild eyes.

"Rikku, run ahead and tell Auron." He breathed out of the corner of his mouth.

She seemed to remember a situation very much like this that she had recently found herself in. "You are _not _fighting him alone!" She protested, ignoring his slight reference to her relationship with the older guardian.

"Just go! **Go**!"

_Hesitation, unease._ Rikku paused before sprinting up to the others, now quite a few meters away.

"Auron!" She called out, "_Auron_!"

He stopped and turned, but a bit too sudden, for Rikku found herself unable to put on the brakes and crashed right into him. Grabbing onto his coat sleeve, she panted "Tidus... Seymour... help! Back... that way." She pointed, gasping for air. The group exchanged distraught glances and rushed back to help the boy, weapons clinched tightly in hand.

"Save some for Kimahri!" The Ronso shouted, drawing his spear as he approached the duo.

Seymour smiled. "Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure."

Yuna glared and spun her Summoning Staff with one hand, preforming the first move of the elaborate dance. Auron grabbed his sharply stinging side.

"A sending, so soon?" Seymour sneered "Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave." Yuna paused, gaping at the fallen Maester with fear etched in her visage. Seymour giggled, turning to Kimahri. "Yours was...truly a gallant race. They thew themselves at me to bar my path. One...after another..."

"No..." Kimahri's eyes flickered dangerously.

"Kimahri..." Yuna faltered.

"You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso." The Maester continued, "Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain. Spira... is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy--to heal--Spira, I will become Sin."

He extended his hand towards the Summoner. "Yes, with your help- come with me, Yuna." She withdrew from him slightly, staring in a mixture of fear, confusion, and disgust.

Seymour turned again towards Tidus. "Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again."

Now it was the Blitzer's turn to falter. He stuttered, hanging his head before gathering together his anger and rage. "What do you know!" He shouted, rushing towards the Maester, sword drawn and ready.

"Pitiful mortal. Your hope ends here." Seymour sneered, deflecting the boy's charge with a barrier, a simple magical flick of his wrist. "And your meaningless existence with it!"

His unsent body rose from the snowy ground, a sudden fusion of Guado-Man and Machina took place, his pyreflies transmorphing, blending with the machine to create a superpower unlike any they'd seen before. A quick lash out with powerful pincers; a flash, a clang of steel-to-flesh; in seconds- crimson blood spilt upon pure snow, and the group knew this was not going to be an easy battle.

**-**

_- _

end chapter 16:

:insert meaningful chapter-ending sentiment here:


	17. More than angry words

Thank you to those of you who read and review. :D I love waking up at around noon, checking my email, and seeing "Bot at fanfiction alert!" Kyeee! Otherwise, I would just write on paper and never post anything. XD!

**- **

Chapter 17 : **More than angry words**

**-**

As soon as he felt the metal pierce his armor, he knew he'd been hit hard. The translucent blue blade fell to the red-tainted snow; the boy sunk to his knees, grasping his bleeding arm.

"Tidus!" Yuna shouted in horror, rushing to his side. Seymour's newest addition, Mortiochis, zoned in on the pair and made to attack them, but not before Kimahri jumped in. Lashing out with his powerful lance, he struck the small machine with enough force to knock it from its fatal path.

"You have angered Kimahri." He growled. "The spirits of the Ronso will Kimahri's spear."

His golden eyes flickered with rage as he roared and again lashed out at the mutated Maester. Yuna helped Tidus to safety while Lulu and Wakka rushed in to take their places. Wakka hurled his blitzball full-force and Lulu sent powerful bolts of lightning to render Seymour's machina useless while Kimahri continued to slash the enemy with the strength of a hundred Ronso.

Seymour did not give up easily, however, and relentlessly struck the party members with a forceful jab of metal pincers and blades. Twice Wakka had to be removed and revived, while another took his place, only to suffer the same fate.

Sometime during the battle, the wind picked up and blew the recently fallen snow around the battlefield, giving the party somewhat of a visual barrier-- a protection against the claws of the Maester. The fight was drawing its close-- with neither side in good health. Seymour's attacks had become stronger, albeit, less accurate, as the battle raged on; the harder he was hit, the harder he would retaliate. But the group could see his stamina was running out, not unlike themselves. With Wakka out for the count, Yuna and Lulu all but drained of magic, Auron, Rikku, and Kimahri each sustaining wounds, and Tidus fighting the entire way through a gashed arm; they knew they'd have to end this quickly if they wanted to live.

The flying machina swarmed down, knocking Tidus to the ground, dizzy; he stood up on shaky legs, only to fall back down again. Quickly, Rikku took his place.

"Rikku," Auron said, dodging and countering an off-skew attack from Seymour Flux, "can you conjure up a bomb, quickly?"

"Yeah," She replied through gritted teeth, grabbing at a deep cut in her right arm caused by that damned Mortiochis, "you two distract him, I'll make the biggest fire grenade you've ever _seen!_"

"Quickly, we haven't much time!"

Rikku fumbled for a fire stone and a large bomb and crouched, rapidly trying to fuse the two. But, an already weary body, compiled with temperature-frozen fingers and an arm dripping with blood did not make for nimble handiwork. Her clumsy fingers frantically tried to work on the grenade while Kimahri and Auron tried miserably to avoid the enemy's attacks. Seymour smiled wickedly, _'One more hit to her would easily knock her out, and with her go their chance at victory. I will quickly end her pain!'_ A sudden flash of the shining pincer-- Rikku shrieked, seeing the deadly claw flying towards her skull. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact--

--the clang of metal against metal--

Rikku slowly opened a spiraled eye to see Auron's blade clashing against the sharp metal edge of Seymour's machina, stuck in a gridlock just inches above her head. "Rikku, hurry!" Auron said through clenched teeth, putting every least once of strength he had into deflecting the attack.

Rikku nodded, breathing heavily and working as fast as she possibly could to fuse the two items. Kimahri rushed forward, breaking the stalemate between blade and claw, then thrust his spear right into the core of the machina, piecing the thick armor with an enraged jab. "Now!" He roared; Rikku's cue to spring to her feet and chuck her fire grenade at Seymour's fighting form. "Everyone, get down!" She shouted and covered her head. The other two followed, as the bomb exploded in the center of the Maester's being, setting off another series of explosions until finally Seymour cried out in mixed pain and anger, expelling himself into a swarm of agitated pyreflies.

The exhausted group looked up warily, panting.

"And stay up there!" Tidus, grimacing in extreme pain, shouted as he shakily rose to his feet.

Yuna, using the last of her magic to heal Wakka and Lulu, rose as well, searching the horizon. "He will become Sin... with my help." She mused, taking in each word separately, trying to pick apart their meaning in order to form a logical conclusion.

"Lies. Forget them." Auron warned brusquely, a dangerous spark flashing in his eye.

Yuna looked at him, an expression of confusion across her face. "If he becomes Sin, Sir Jecht will be saved." She reasoned.

"We're leaving." He stated hastily, leaving no room for further thought. _'She better not start down that same path...'_

"You know something! Tell me!" She protested while the others were left staring in confusion and suspense.

_'Of course I know something. And I know that I am not even about to let my mission- my _promise-_ be troubled by some sadistic Maester on a power trip...'_

"Tell me!"

_'If she thinks that she can save Jecht by sacrificing--'_

Tidus broke the uncomfortable silence, unable to contain his secret any longer. "Sin... Sin's..." He hung his head. "Sin's my old man. My old man became Sin! I don't know how or why he did it. I felt him, inside, and when I did, I knew it was true." He paused, grasping for words to explain when he barely understood it himself. "My old man is Spira's suffering. ...Sorry."

The group remained stoically silent, not knowing what to say or how to say it if they could. The thought... of a human..._ a person_ **becoming**_Sin_? The concept didn't even begin to make sense, not even to the Al Bhed, who had never believed any of Yevon's teachings.

Yuna was the first to speak. Uneasily, she began, "Even... knowing that Sin is your father... ...Still, you know, I must..."

Tidus nodded. "I know. Let's get him. I think my old man would want that."

"Uh... 'bout your old man..." Wakka scratched the back of his head, still in contemplation. "You sure this ain't some kinda bad toxin dream or something? Then, Chappu..." _'My brother was killed by your old man...'_ He shook his head. "I, uh... I think I'll just pretend I didn't hear nothing. I'm getting a little confused, ya? Why... Why'd all this have to happen?"

"We'll learn when we arrive." Auron said, ever anxious to get the group moving to their destination and to stop their clouded minds' processes. "Soon."

Silently, they continued along the winding path around the mountain's peak, each lost in the clouded thought processes of their bewildered minds. Wakka and Lulu were still reeling of the concept of Tidus' father being the own who took Chappu from them... and their parents, and the people of Kilika, all of that death and destruction was caused by Jecht? Neither spoke a word, but they each knew what the other was thinking. Yuna, however, was stuck on what the Maester had said.

Sir Jecht... could be saved... Tidus' father... could be freed? She didn't want to believe Seymour... no chance in hell anything positive could come out of that... Auron had bluntly denounced the Maester's words as 'lies'... but... if there were a way to save Sir Jecht, would it not be worthwhile? Seymour could become Sin... with her help, and if he became that entity... Sir Jecht would be freed... or, so the rumor went. To save Tidus' father... to save Spira... Yuna could... she could help Seymour become Sin... it was for Spira.

These thoughts of Yuna's were exactly what Auron was worried about. He knew this wasn't his story to meddle in, this wasn't his world to shape, but he had promises to uphold. To Jecht, to Braska, and to himself. When Jecht had first arrived in Spira, saying that he was from Zanarkand... a small sliver of hope had been seen by Auron... his intuition told him that there could be a way to save Braska from the High Summoner's fate. The arrival of the roguish Blitzer had challenged the very premise of the theorized origin and nature of Sin... a one-thousand year old theory falsified... what else could be wrong? What else could Yevon be hiding? Auron had spent the entire pilgrimage muddling over the possible explanations of Sin and Zanarkand... of a way to defeat the monster without losing his summoner. He thought he could be ready, but when the time came... he had nothing, he had begged for more time, but there was none. His only two comrades marched off to their deaths, sacrificing themselves _for Spira_ leaving him with only grief, despair, and a pair of promises he would never break. It plagued him still, he knew there was another way, there had to be... Jecht and Braska, and all those who came before... they did not die in vain. To uncover Yevon's lies, to avenge the death of his friends and to keep his promises... that was why he was on this pilgrimage again, and to see Yuna falter... waiver from the path now, this late... it was unfair, and it _scared_ him.

What had bothered Rikku, on the other hand, was the fact that she knew Auron wasn't tell them the whole truth, he wasn't telling them everything. What could he be hiding? Why didn't he tell _her_ anything? Feeling slightly miffed, she kept her mouth shut and her head up, walking in time with the rest of her companions.

A stone path-- pillars lining the way to their destination... a deep and damp-looking cavern. They stopped, taking in the surreal scenery.

"Wow!" Yuna gasped, gazing at the strange translucent blue smoke spiraling up gelatinous stalagmites. Bodies of the Fayth lie imprisoned in the stick gel-like water on the side of the cave, stuck in that same sticky substance used in sphere production.

"Wh-What are those?" Wakka asked, intently examining a trapped Fayth.

"Those are fayth. A summoning! Someone is using these fayth! Someone is drawing energy from all of them!" Yuna explained, baffled by the realization.

"This many?" Rikku asked incredulously, crinkling her nose.

Lulu took a long look all around her. "Who wields power on this scale, and what could they be calling?"

Rikku stopped studying the Fayth and looked up sharply at Auron, who was standing casually, indifferent to the bizarre surrounding. "Hey, you know something, don't you?" She accused, approaching him, "Spill the beans!"

Auron shook his head ever-so-slightly and brushed past her. "Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too."

Rikku turned to watch him walk by, sighing in defeat. "Yunie might die, you know?"

Tidus sighed, looking upwards. "No... Auron's right." He shook his head. "This is our... This is my story." He said, echoing the words of the older guardian. Without acknowledging the rest of the group, he boldly continued forward into the cave that lie before them.

While the rest followed, Rikku hung her head in defeat. No one was telling her anything, nothing made sense, and her ally in saving Yuna had cut her off before she was able to get any info out of her stoic beau. Did no one care? What the hell was going on? She curled her fingers into the palm of her hands and rammed her fist into the side of the wall angrily before continuing on behind the rest.

-

The cavern presented a different set of difficulties and challenges; swimming puzzles, and a timing test, neither of which were exceptionally difficult as much as they were tedious. That, coupled with the fact that the group kept getting turned around and accosted by fiends every five seconds led to some _very_ high-strung tensions between the sleep-deprived friends and soon the pack that had just defeated Seymour with teamwork and cooperation were fighting against each other nearly as violently as they were their enemies.

"Hey, Wakka, what the hell, I thought you were the one who claimed to have the 'best accuracy'!" Tidus shouted as Wakka's biltzball missed the large floating cyclops. "The fiend's over _there!_"

"Ya? Well I don't see _you_ doing anything to help!" Wakka retorted. "How'd you like me to show you how good my accuracy is with a blitzball to your face!"

"Yeah right, you can't even hit _that_!" Tidus yelled, pointing wildly at the green beast. "Besides, who's the only one here who can do a flawless spiral cut?"

"Are you guys going to fight amongst yourselves or are you going to fight the thing that's trying to kill us?" Lulu snapped.

"I'll tell you something else I'd rather kill about now..." Wakka growled.

Lulu's eyes flickered and Wakka saw small sparks of lightning crackling at her fingertips. "I am about to show you both where the true power lies."

The boys' eyes widened. Lighting was _not_ something to mess with and an irritated Lulu was even worse. Quickly, they finished the battle and continued onward in tension-induced silence.

That silence, however, did not last long with party members such as Rikku. A very aggravated Rikku at that.

"We've been wandering around in here aimlessly for hours and I'm getting damn sick of it!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you lead the way then?" Auron replied flatly.

Rikku spun around on her heel, facing the man with anger burning in her eyes. "Like you're _even_ one to talk, _Sir_ Auron. _You're_ the only one who's ever been here, so why don't _you_ tell us where to go, why don't _you_ ever tell us anything!" She exclaimed, shoving her finger in his chest. "Where the fuck are we and how do we get out? Huh?"

Auron looked at her blankly, scoffed, and continued walking.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She yelled to his back, quickly filling his long strides with her short quick stomps until she met him in step, grabbing onto his trailing sleeve. Rikku opened her mouth to speak but it was Tidus' words that came out.

"Aww, are you guys going to kiss and make up?" He said, hand on hip, a smug grin spread across his face.

Rikku's grip on Auron's sleeve loosened and her hand fell limply to her side. Auron turned to face the boy while Rikku looked over her shoulder at him, their gazes worthy of being likened to the death-glare of some fiends they had encountered earlier. Tidus quickly fumbled for his buckler to make sure he had the proper safety equipment. "Oh shit..."

"_Excuse_ me?" Auron and Rikku said in unison. Tidus laughed weakly and offered an apologetic smile.

Rikku's short temper flared up again -this time her target was the snarky Blitzer who had pissed her off for the last time today- and she tightened the straps on her new Deus Ex Machina claw as she marched towards him, rage visibly boiling.

"Woah, woah!" Wakka stepped in between the two blonds, grabbing one of Rikku's arms while Lulu seized the other.

"I'll show you! Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll freaking destroy him in half! Deus Ex Machina, bitch!" Rikku shouted, kicking her legs in a vain attempt to break free of her restrainers and attack the boy.

"I am not in the mood for this." Auron muttered as he brushed past the group and continued through the dark and winding corridors of the cave. Rikku calmed down from absolute rage into noticeable agitation and Wakka and Lulu loosened their grip. Rikku continued to glare at Tidus a few moments before quickly turning her face and blushing, hiding it behind her shielding hand.

"Oh, Rikku." Yuna said, going to her cousin's side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder while giving Tidus a sharp look behind her.

"Yunie, let's just get out of here, okay? I'm tired, I'm hungry, and my feet hurt." Rikku said.

Yuna smiled faintly and nodded. "Let's go."

"Well, what about Auron?" Tidus asked, pointing behind him to where the stuffy warrior had just walked.

Yuna covered her mouth. "Oh." She said, biting her lip. "Do you think we've upset him?"

Tidus sighed dramatically and gave her a stupid look. "When _don't_ we upset him?"

"_You're _the only one who's upset anyone!" Rikku shouted, causing Wakka to put up a restraining hand once more.

The corners of Yuna's mouth turned upward slightly at Tidus' question. "Well," she said, trying to hide her smile, "he _is_ the only one who knows how to get out."

"You sure about that? He didn't seem too up on the navigational skills to me. He's like a compass on a magnet."

"A compass that can kick your ass." Rikku spat. "_Twice_."

Tidus stared at her blankly, as did everyone else.

"Ugh, forget it! Let's just get the fuck out of here, all right?" She said, throwing her hands up as she walked brusquely past them in search of Auron and the exit to the cave. In no particular order.

---

End Chapter 17

Yeah, that's right, I skipped through that whole cave thing. You know why? Because I hate it, that's why. XD


	18. I might need you to say it's all right

Hi, remember me? No. Well, I'm not surprised. I've changed my username! Same writer, different name.

After computer issues, writing difficulties, fandom changes, life problems, and pretty much everything in between, I'm back to attempt to finish this thing. It's really not fair to leave you all hanging. Can you believe I started writing this five years ago? Re-reading it kind of makes me want to vomit. But whatever, I want this finished. I'll try to keep the writing style like it was when I began… but it's probably going to be moving faster and choppy-er.

After about a year and a half, I present to you:

Chapter 18 : **I might need you to say it's all right**

(All of the capital letters in this fic are dedicated to Rhi, who used to live on half a street. ;D)

---

Emerging from the cave brought forth a vicious battle with Yunalesca's guardian, the Sanctuary Keeper. The battle itself wasn't hard, but it was trying and emotions were running high. They knew that every battle brought them closer to truth, closer to conclusion, closer to death. Much blood was spilled, and in the end the party came out tired, but relatively unscathed.

"Hey, can't we rest a little?" Rikku asked.

"No need. We reach the summit soon," Auron replied, not facing her.

"I know," she said, fighting the lump forming in her throat, "that's why I want to stop for a bit." She crouched down, tightly crossing her arms over her chest. "Soon means that... there's not much time left."

Yuna reached out to her cousin, "Rikku..."

The Al Bhed stood up, defiantly, "Fine. I'll think on the way."

Millions of dancing pyreflies illuminated the long dead city of Zanarkand with a pale glow. As they neared the edge of the cliff to make their way down the long, winding path, Tidus stopped to take it all in. A strange, pensive, almost sad look was written in his face. For a moment, the group paused in a somber silence. Rikku'd lost her own Home not long ago, but she couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what this must have been like for Tidus. To be ripped from the very fabrics of time and separated from everyone and everything he knew, to be placed an eternity apart... it was almost incomprehensible. She knew there was more to the story. She wanted to... no, she _needed_ to know. She needed to save her cousin. She needed to buy herself time. She needed to buy more time for _him._

"Yuna, I say no! If we go down there, then... you'll..." she trailed off.

"Rikku." Her cousin began, placing her hands on the Al Bhed's shoulders. "You're a true friend, and I thank you, but I must go down... to Zanarkand."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go. But shouldn't we think about it some more? There's gotta be some kind of way we can save you, Yuna!"

Yuna sighed. "All my life, I knew this moment would come."

"Yunie..." Was that is? Was she just going to lie down her life without a second thought? No resistance? No hesitation? She was accepting death without a struggle.

"Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything." Yuna hugged her cousin tightly.

"Don't say that, Yunie! It's not over yet!" If Yuna wasn't going to resist her death, than Rikku sure as hell would. "Yunie, don't say that because... we're gonna see each other again, okay?"

Yuna smiled weakly at Rikku before continuing, the rest of her party following with heavy footsteps close behind.

Walking down the dusty path to the ruins of Zanarkard, Rikku began to lose her fragile mental serenity step by step. Each pace was a bit closer to the untimely death of her cousin, and the sending of her love. Losing one person was bad enough, but to lose the two people who meant more to her than anyone else in the world, the only two she felt she could ever unconditionally confide in, rely on... she really didn't think she could handle it. So she stopped, dead in her tracks, unable to move. She'd already begun to fall further and further back, so her pause went unnoticed by the group until Auron turned back to see her standing in the middle of the abandoned road, head down, fists balled, trembling slightly. He took a few calm strides over to her.

"Rikku."

She looked up at him, her faltering smile betraying the tears trickling down her cheeks.

As they stood there, face to face, there was nothing in the world but them. Rikku looking desperately at Auron, and him looking sadly back at her. The futility of the situation hit her hard, but not as hard as it hit him. The heart he'd figured had frozen over long ago was breaking again as he watched her trying desperately to hold herself together while the world fell apart around her. In an uncharacteristic display of affection, he took her in his arms and held her while she tried to control her sobs. His gentle silence said more than any words could ever express, and she was grateful.

"Are you ready to go on?" He said quietly.

She nodded, still unable to speak. He let her go and walked onward. She dried her tears, cursed her weakness, and followed.

Before they realized it, they were in the Zanarkand valley, staring up at the great mountain now behind them and the vast plain that lie ahead. Had they really come so far? Was their journey really at its end? The final chapter in their stories; it was hard to believe it was really happening.

That night was difficult for all of them. Tidus had tried his hardest to rally positive attitudes and optimism; they'd spent half the evening reminiscing. But the happy memories of the past only made it harder to confront the truth. This was it. Yuna smiled as she suggested they stop for the night, but anyone could tell that her smile was forced.

Rikku was sick of the forced smiles. Especially her own. As everyone made to sleep, she stood and walked around the camp, perching on a rather tall boulder and took a long look at the ruins of the city below. The only lights came from the swirling pyreflies, which seemed to sing as they danced. Or perhaps they were crying.

Rikku stood and watched blankly, thoughts circling inside her head. _The Final Aeon is the only way to defeat Sin. The Final Aeon will kill Yuna. If Yuna doesn't summon the Final Aeon, it won't kill her. It won't kill Sin. Yuna alone doesn't stand a chance against Sin. Not even with her guardians. Not even with her aeons. She must use the Final Aeon. The Final Aeon will kill her…_

She crouched down, head in hands, and started sobbing. Her thinking was going no where, she was wearing herself out.

"Crying won't solve anything." She recognized the voice as Auron's immediately.

"Then why don't you tell me what to do, since you know everything, Mr. _Legendary Guardian?_" She spat venomously.

He took a careful stride over to her slumped figure and knelt down beside her.

"Auron, you've got to tell me what's going on. You've been here before, right? You know what's going to happen, you've seen it all before. Please, tell me, tell me everything you know. I need to save Yunie. I can't do this on my own."

"Rikku. Do you trust me?" He asked solemnly, lifting her downcast chin to get a good look into her tear-filled eyes.

She searched his face for answers. "Of course I trust you, Auron."

"Good. Then believe me when I say that you need not worry. The decision is Yuna's."

That did little to calm Rikku's mind, and she again cast her gaze away as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm going to lose two people in one day."

"Rikku." He put a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Please trust me. Just wait to see what tomorrow brings. I have confidence that Yuna will make the right decision. You'll see."

She shook her head and leaned into his embrace. She wanted answers, he wouldn't tell. He wanted trust, but she was far from naïve. Her mind was still working in overdrive, completing rapid circles and finding no peace but soon enough, Rikku fell asleep, comforted by Auron's presence. He sighed deeply, heart aching, and soon nodded off as well.

The next morning the party woke early and descended into the Zanarkand Dome where they soon uncovered the darkest myths and hidden truths of Yevon. Where everything they'd ever been taught and everything that they'd believed in was once again ripped apart at the seams.

--

end chapter 18:

Yep, rushed ending. Oh, while I'm here, I'm going to go ahead and recommend that you all go find and watch this TV show called Strangers With Candy because it's probably the greatest thing ever. You should watch The Daily Show and The Colbert Report, too, because I'm obsessed.


	19. Now we don't live, we exist

WOW! You guys! I started this story when I was like, what, 15? 16? And now I'm almost 24? I don't even know if people from Back In The Day are still trolling around on this site, but if they are, then they are in luck! I've decided to write another chapter! Hahaha. This time with less ~*~owari~*~s and ^_^ faces. ;)

I make no promises about the next part of this fic, but I hate leaving things unfinished. We shall see. :||

* * *

They all knew now. They'd seen the memories, they knew the truth. Hope was an illusion. Yevon's lies and false pretenses had been exposed, as had Auron's own past. Auron had to bear witness to his previous faltering and failures again, but this time Yunalesca was not going to win. He was determined. This was his story too, damnit, and it was going to go the way he wanted.

"_Now. This is it. Now is the time to choose. Die and be free of pain. Or live and fight your sorrow. Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"_

Rikku had been among the first to jump in, ready for battle. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she tried to ready herself for attack after relentless attack, going though Al Bhed potion after Al Bhed potion to ward off the curses and disease. She tried to keep her head clear and not start thinking about what it would mean if they destroyed the Final Summon, what would happen to Yuna… to Auron… _just focus on the fight_.

Yunalesca's third incarnation was the most vicious, but the group had refused to accept defeat. Each member on their last leg, some suffering poison like they'd never experienced, others all but completely immobilized; Wakka hurled his blitzball with his last ounce of remaining strength and watched as Yunalesca succumbed to the victorious guardians.

He watched as she dissipated into pyreflies, leaving him hollowed, filled only with doubt and uncertainty as they now faced unknown challenges. Auron, on the other hand, watched with seething vengeance. Never again would another summoner and guardian be sacrificed only to hold Yevon's unholy lies in place. His thoughts were on Jecht, on Braska, and the guardians and summoners who had come before. He had avenged them at last, kept true to his promises to his passed companions, but the story wasn't over yet. He still had to free Jecht from Yu Yevon's grasp. Rikku searched into his face, wondering what he must be feeling, thinking. She felt a sense of pride on his behalf, knowing know that he had conquered his past regrets and ended the false practice of summoner sacrifice. And the Al Bhed blood in her surged with happiness, the era of sacrifice was over! Yevon's grip on Spira was loosening. She was eternally grateful for his own sacrifices. Where he had failed before, he now succeeded, he had saved Yuna. Hell, he had saved them all. Rikku's only wish was that she could have saved him as well.

Auron was an unsent. It was now common knowledge. Some hadn't seemed surprised at all. Tidus had awkwardly offered condolences, of which Auron wanted no part. No one really knew what to say, back in the cloisters after the battle they eyed him with looks of pity and sadness, but said nothing.

Rikku stayed behind a moment and took his hand in her own. She couldn't meet his eyes, but she squeezed his hand. She'd seen him die, right in front of her. In flashback form, but it was real, nonetheless. What could she possibly say? She was of course happy that he hadn't vanished after the battle as she thought he might, he was still here, still with her, and still ready to continue the journey. But he was still existing on borrowed time- another chapter was being written, not another story.

She knew that their time was still limited, but the only thing that matter was that their story wasn't over yet. "Let's go." She said.

And off they went, to Bevelle, to talk to Maester Mika. After being greeted by an even-more-frazzled-than-usual Shelinda, the group waited for an audience with the Maester. Rikku was positively fuming over a remark Shelinda had made, something about 'lies spread by the evil Al Bhed.' Wakka shifted uncomfortably, knowing that he, too, had once said those same kinds of things. Auron put his hand on Rikku's shoulders; wordlessly telling her that it was going to be all right, just relax.

When Mika finally arrived, he was less than displeased to hear about the party's encounter with Yunalesca.

"Fools! Infidels! Don't you know what you have done?"

Despite Tidus and Yuna's best efforts to reassure him that there would be another way, Mika was distraught and vanished into a cloud of pyreflies.

"What now?" Wakka asked, exasperated. This entire journey was leaving him hollow and empty; everything he thought he knew had turned out to be lies or propaganda. He slunk to a sitting position on the floor, his head in his hands.

"I must go see the Fayth." Yuna said. Tidus nodded. Normally Wakka would have said something about a non-summoner going into the Chamber, but at this point he knew to just keep his mouth shut.

With Yuna and Tidus gone, the rest of the group waited in silence. Wakka fumbled with his blitzball while Kimahri and Lulu stood by. Rikku was still upset over Shelinda's casual remark about the Al Bhed and Auron could read it in her face.

"Forget it." He told her. "As with everything else, it's just a lie the temple can use to quiet the masses in their period of chaos."

She sighed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know why it has to be at our expense."

Wakka looked up from his blitzball to see Auron place a comforting hand on Rikku's shoulder. The pairing still struck him as odd, but who was keeping track of what was odd or not anymore? For Yevon's sake, _they had just defeated Lady Yunalesca_.

Tidus and Yuna emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth just as Rikku leaned in against Auron's chest. She stood up sharply upon their arrival. Sure, everyone already knew, but she still felt the need to keep up the act.

"Well?" She asked her cousin nonchalantly.

"You guys were right," Tidus said, oblivious, "the Hymn is the key. And after that, we need to defeat Yu Yevon." Yuna nodded behind him, but gave Rikku a sly smile.

Shelinda walked through the door shortly after, saying she could not find Maseter Mika. Tidus informed her that they were leaving anyway and Rikku asked if she would spread the word about the Hymn of the Fayth so that they might have a chance at defeating Sin. Shelinda agreed, thoughtlessly, of course, like any good and dedicated Yevonite would. She had learned nothing, it was obvious. Ask no questions, accept any truth. Rikku wanted to say more, to say anything, but some people –some things- would never change, so she held her tongue.

Some things, on the other hand, would change. Ready or not, Spira was about to change. The group boarded the airship one last time before the final showdown with Sin.

* * *

Waa, end chapter 19. Now taking bets on how many years it will take for the next chapter! Haaaa! Let me tell you guys, truth is stranger than fiction. It really, really is.


	20. Do you remember not long ago?

Look! Another update! Wow! I've kind of decided that I'd really like to finish something I start for once in my life so I'm pretty sure that barring any setbacks, I'll likely finish it within a few weeks. Maybe two—three more chapters? It's really awkward trying to pick this back up now. I can't remember half of it and it's almost… traumatising to go back and read through shit I wrote back in high school. Hahaha. Besides, so much has changed since then! So it's really difficult to try to keep the writing style and characterisations in tune with what I had previously written. Especially 'cos I never particularly liked either of those. :P I think I've improved by now. Hopefully. I take solace in the fact that I still write better than Stephanie Meyer. Did you know we're from the same city? The shame! In any case, once I finish this novel I'd really like to stick to shorter things that I can actually finish and things that weren't written when I was a delusional/spastic/immature 16 year old. I consider rewriting this one yet again, but eh. I'm over it. I just really want to tie up the loose ends and move on :||

Chapter 20:

So the Final Showdown With Sin had been postponed momentarily. The group may have been able to defeat Lady Yunalesca, but they were still no match for the chaos that occurred beneath Yu Yevon's armour. After days of relentless and fruitless fighting, they retreated back to the Airship to regroup.

It had been a difficult week for all of them, knowing that they were really on their own now, feeling out brand new territory for the first time in Spira's history. Now none of them, not even Auron, knew for sure what was going to happen or how to proceed. All they knew was that they couldn't give up now; they had to keep fighting until they were victorious.

At Cid's advice, they chose to strengthen themselves by searching for better weapons, better items, and developing better fighting techniques before attempting the labyrinth of fiends and danger that lay under Sin's surface again. Travelling Spira was made much more convenient with the Airship, any city or location was now within an hour's flight and the group used Cid's enthusiasm for flying to retrace their steps all across the land. Racing Chocobo's in the Calm Lands had earned Tidus a more powerful weapon, the power of Yuna's Nirvana staff had greatly been enhanced after defeating the Aeon's at Remiem temple, and Wakka had entered a Blitzball tournament to earn himself a new weapon as well.

After spending another rain-soaked couple days in the Thunder Plains, Lulu had acquired the sigil needed to upgrade her Onion Knight as well. Rikku had spent that entire excursion clinging to the folds of Auron's coat, cowering each time a bolt of lightning struck the ground. Once the sigil was retrieved, she took off running as fast as her legs would carry her towards the Macalania Woods. In the relative safety of the forest, she fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath and rolled onto her back, waiting for the rest of the group to catch up to her. She really had no idea how they were all so comfortable with standing in the middle of a _bloody thunderstorm_.

It made her think back to the first time they had journeyed into that forsaken place. She smiled awkwardly now at the memory of how she had clung to Auron then and how he had seemed so irritated with her. She knew it was dumb. But she didn't really care. She really had been scared! It hadn't (at that time) been an excuse to be closer to him. Or had it? She didn't really know anymore. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face, embarrassed by the whole deal.

"We should rest here tonight." Lulu said as she and the rest of the group approached, drenched head to toe in cold rainfall. Rikku's thoughts scattered and she sat up.

"Huh? What about the Airship?" she asked.

"How can Cid land his ship anywhere near here?" Tidus asked.

Rikku thought for a second. _Oh yeah._ They had been dropped off in Guadosalam, on the south end of the Thunder Plains. And when she took off running, she did so in the complete opposite direction and now there was nowhere in these woods for the Airship to land. Damn it.

"Well there's no way in _hell_ I'm going back through that place!" She cried, pointing wildly back towards the Thunder Plains.

"Then either we rest here tonight or continue travelling through until we reach the Inn at the lake," said Lulu, "And I, for one, am tired after that ordeal."

Tidus nodded. "Let's just set up camp here. For old time's sake, y'know?" He, too, was beginning to feel dragged down by the knowledge that their days together were limited.

And so it was settled. Tonight they rested in the thick of the Macalania Woods. The moon shone through the iridescent trees, illuminating everything with an eerie yet serene blue glow. It was one of Rikku's favourite places, she decided, and not just because it wasn't the Thunder Plains. So much had happened here in these mysterious woods. While the others set up camp near the fire, she felt like taking a short stroll beneath the moonlight, giving Auron a sideways glance as she left the company.

Auron stood wordlessly and followed her shortly after she had departed. He met up with her not a long ways off, sitting by the Moonflow, shoes and socks removed, letting her feet play in the cool stream.

"Hey." She said as he sat beside her. He said nothing, sitting with one leg bent, his arm resting atop it. Rikku leaned into him, sighing. No words were spoken but Auron realised that she was crying silently.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, putting her arm around her side.

She sniffed and shrugged. "Yeah."

But Auron was unconvinced. He pressed his forehead against her temple. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything for a while, just wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I'm going to miss you." She finally mumbled into his side.

He sighed. This is why it was a bad idea.

"I keep thinking," she said, "that we're going to do it- we're going to beat Sin and defeat Yu Yevon. We're going to win, I know it." She paused, "But I can't stop thinking that maybe I don't want to. Because I know, I know that when we do, you're not going to be there anymore. You won't even get to enjoy the Calm that you've tried so hard to create. And I feel terrible thinking that, but I don't want to fight Sin anymore. I don't want you to leave. Auron, I saw you die back there in Zanarkand. I can't watch you die again."

"Rikku-"

"I know; it's selfish of me. I want Spira to be happy, I want Yuna to be happy, but I want to be happy too. And how can I be happy if you're not there?"

Auron sighed. "This should never have happened."

Rikku hugged him closer. After all they had been through together, was it really going to end like that? They toppled _churches_ to get where they were. _Governments_ had been thrown into disarray. Entire _religions_ and _races_ had been challenged. And through all of this fighting and dying and sacrificing and losing, love had emerged. An unlikely love, but love nonetheless. This now, too, was going to end. Like everything else.

Through her blurred eyes, Rikku looked up at Auron's face. Clouded over with some kind of inner turmoil and regret, she knew that look well from him. Blinking away the tears until they ran down her face, she reached up to kiss him. Once, twice, on the lightly stubbled cheek until he turned his head to meet her lips. They kissed again, lips parted, desperately, hungrily, passionately. He kissed away the tears on her face as she shut her eyes and let nature take control of her body.

She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly on his ears to bring him in for another kiss as his hands felt for the clasps on her shirt. Unbuckling them clumsily, his fingers worked their way up through the thick fabric, her young, firm skin shivering under the pressure from his weathered hands. He felt the twenty-five years of life –and death- pressing hard against him then. Her shining blonde hair contrasting his dull graying ones. Her life, her vigor, opposite his rugged shell. His Lord's niece. His Lord's _fifteen year old niece_. Cid's daughter. Cid's _fifteen year old daughter_. It was like a balled fist in his stomach and he was struck by the hopelessness of it all once again. Why was she clinging to him? But Rikku, of course, saw none of these things as issues. And she kissed him, ignorant of it all, caring only for what she felt there, in this moment, one of the last they would have together.

Auron, who had taken on Yevon, who had taken on Sin, who had taken on Yunalesca, who had won despite all the odds… surely he could take on Death again, too? Surely he could find another way? Wasn't she worth living for? If not living, technically, at least cheating Death?

Tears still streamed down her face as clothing was removed, as more touching, more kissing, more grabbing and grasping occurred. Auron feeling sickly guilty about it, Rikku desperate to show him that there was more reason for him to stay than just bringing the Calm… _please, Auron, stay with me_.

But as clear as the moon sinking again towards the horizon, time was not standing still. There was work to be done, still more sacrifices to be made. The Pilgrimage had been momentarily forgotten as Auron and Rikku tangled limbs and feelings beneath the canopy of the Macalania Woods, but once morning came, it would be time again to move on and face the End.

End chapter 20:

Bet you never expected an update so quick. But I'm serious about wanting to finish something! I hate unresolved conflict! I'm also considering more seriously rewriting the first half a bit to make it less painful for me to reread. Hahaha.


End file.
